


街角

by semiquinone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, Reunions, Secret Crush, Teen Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 67,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquinone/pseuds/semiquinone
Summary: 这个大概是一个互相暗恋+久别重逢的故事：把我最喜欢的两个梗用最白烂的方式糅合在一起。OOC是必然的
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. 01

【我最后一次见他，是在毕业多年以后，与他重逢在一个金光灿烂的黄昏。】

也许不平凡的一天在它不平凡的那一刻真正开始的之前，是会给人一些预兆的。

比如说那天Finch置身于喧嚣与城市里渐渐苏醒的对狂欢的渴望里，缄默地在街角排队等候。抬头望着水泥森林的车水马龙的时候，发现夕阳正好。也许是周五傍晚这个值得雀跃的时间点，让城市都罩上了一层模糊的柔光。

这让他仿佛重回某个梦幻黄金年代，这样金黄色的的夕阳实在是容易让人回想起还有那份欣然夕阳闲情逸致的年纪。他捧着刚从图书馆借来的书路过球场，抬头发现天边晕出微红，那个意气风发的高个子在投篮失败后甩甩头发，他就祈祷这样的日子再多一天也好。

需要去刻意记得，实在是因为消失在生命里太久，只是因为念念不忘，他的音容笑貌在脑海里常开不败。Finch是个记性很好的人，所做的也无非是把那些在不眠夜里翻腾的片段交织成深夜里的梦境，却因为心底的怯懦在这已烂熟于心的世界里仍然只是个陌生来客。

所以在那个人于逆光中朝他的方向走过来之前，他都从来没有想过，竟然还有重逢的一天。  
回忆的画面和现实重叠，Finch甚至觉得自己的发梢都在颤抖。

只是他已经换下球服穿上笔挺的西装和白衬衣。多年未见，反复在心里描摹过千万遍的面容上长出了几丝不熟悉的皱纹，甚至头发都有了花白的痕迹。毕竟已经不是当年的毛头小子了，在他身旁起哄的人群已经散去多年。岁月在他的眼睛里凭添了几分深情，Finch告诉自己并不是有意要去探究，但是他还是忍不住地注意到，对方干燥而宽阔的手，并没有戴上戒指。

他手抖得几乎连手机都要拿不稳，只能连忙把双手并在身后死死互相握住，犹豫了片刻，最终还是下定决心踉跄了几步想要走上前。奇异的动作吸引了对方的注意力，也看向了他。

Finch用力挤出一个得体而不会显得夸张的笑容，颤巍巍地开口：“竟然是你，还记得我吗，真是好久不见了。”

走进一看，Finch才发现对方修剪整齐的头发里真的带了几根银丝。他回想起许多年前自己无聊时的无端揣测：到底什么样的人，才会和他在萍水相逢间两情相悦以至于温情脉脉携手到老。明明是自虐般的想象，因为它们总会以，“总归不会是我”来结尾，同样也是温柔的白日梦境，面对那个人，他会露出好看的笑容，换上缠绵的语调，有着他们共同的话题，或许是关于篮球，或许是关于枪械火炮，或者只是无意义的温软调笑，反正不会像偶尔与他搭话一般机械又刻板。

Finch晃神了几秒，待回过神来却也只见Reese偏了偏头，他的眼神有些涣散，嘴里模糊吐出几个欲言又止的音节，却始终没法凝成一句有意义的话。而他的每一个细微的动作都被Finch慢镜头一样精准地捕捉，他柔柔的笑意僵硬了一秒，但他掩饰得很好，想必不会被对方看出来。

为了避免尴尬，只能自己开口：“Harold, Harold Finch。我们在TM高中是同班。”

夕阳最后一点光亮跌落进地平线。天边依然光辉灿烂，Finch被笼罩进了阴影之下。黄昏关上了那道厚重的门。

当年的Finch属于班里最不起眼的那一批人。埋头于书本的沉闷与照顾越来越健忘的父亲的重担让他寡言少语，与Reese这样青春洋溢在指尖旋着篮球招摇过市的人走在一起都显得诡异而尴尬。

总而言之，Reese实在是没有留存对他的记忆的必要。

Finch终于支撑不住，笑意从他脸上消失，掌心因为太过用力被捏出红痕。Finch暗暗苦笑，他从来就没能做到过内心从容地面对他。

【我当时在内心倒计时，3，2，1。如果他没有想起我，就道个歉转身离开】


	2. 02

【当时我什么都再听不见，耳边只有微风吹动他发梢的声音】

Finch快要数到1的时候，Reese终于在一阵嗫喏之后开口，嘴角不自然的抽动显示了他的尴尬。他想说些什么，譬如其实我记得你的名字之类苍白无力的解释。Finch记忆中的Reese却不是这样的，过去他永远意气风发。彼时Finch虽然近视却也能在老远处分辨出对面走来的他的身影，并从那一刻起手忙脚乱地思考要怎么不被发现地云淡风轻地和他打招呼。往往到最后Reese反而是第一个开口的那个。他腋下夹着篮球总是看起来心情大好，笑嘻嘻地歪歪头看他一眼。  
“Hi, Finch!”

然后再目不斜视地继续往前走。Finch压抑住脸上激动的红潮礼貌又克制地回一句你好Mr Reese，甚至不确定对方是否真的听到了。

所以Finch尽管过去偷看过他无数次，这样的表情在他看来却也依然新鲜。

或许是想做些什么弥补这份尴尬，这阵让人窒息的沉默结束后，Reese开口却是问他，有空吗，要不要一起吃个饭？好久没见了。

Finch压住雀跃点头答应的同时， Reese心里想的却是多年的一颗石头终于落了地。却不是那种平稳的落下，撞击在地面拉出往事的回音。是带了多年的无奈和怯懦重重砸下，七零八碎，面目全非。

他听到Finch说，“好啊，你来挑地方吧。”

两人并肩走在罗马狭窄的小巷里，落日在他们背后拉出狭长的阴影映在干净的石板路面上。Finch刻意与对方保持了一点距离，无奈Reese身材高大走路带风，两人的袖口无意间剐蹭在一起，呲呲的声音像极了Finch心弦的回响。Reese似乎并不在意这沉默的同行，带了目的便可以专注于眼下不用去管多年后的重逢该如何开口，他似乎并不关注打印或手写的摆在店门外的硕大菜单招牌，只留意街边餐馆环境的好坏与否。  
Reese在街边站停细细打量，动作沉稳，不疾不徐。Finch假借询问的目光望向他，在侧面看见Reese温柔的睫毛在街边渐渐点起的灯光下投下阴影，倒真像是蝴蝶蓄势待发的翅膀，和高中的时候实在是别无二致。Reese突然转头望向他，看到他突然间的愣怔却不开口。Finch突然间被看穿心事一样的心虚，用对方看不见的那只手死死抓住自己上好面料的西裤边缘。被那样翠绿的眼睛望着，Finch终于找回心跳的时候看见Reese挑了挑眉，嘴角挂出一分若有若无的笑意，软言细语地问他，就这里好不好？

“当然好。”

远离景区，这是一家并非针对游客的当地人开的小餐馆，看起来颇受欢迎，店里人满为患。两人被看起来兼作服务生的老板引到相对阴暗的角落里的位置。还贴心地顺手点上了桌上杯子里的蜡烛。坐定后菜单送上，Finch迫不及待地翻开以掩饰自己的心慌意乱，他并不清楚要如何与他叙这存了自己太多私心的旧，与人交谈与写代码对他从来就不是一个难度量级的工作。

何况是你。

Finch逼自己把思绪归于一处，反复在心里劝自己冷静，庆幸背着光的他应该不太容易被看出来脸红。心慌意乱的他盯着菜单“研究”许久，却发现上面的单词一个都不认识，抬头正想试试看能不能与老板沟通，换一份英文版的菜单，却发现Reese正注视着他。

“你变了很多。”

Finch想他也许只是为了掩盖一下之前没有认出自己来的尴尬，嘴上应着“是啊毕竟过了这么多年。”  
他望着自己已经干枯起皱的手，摸摸鬓角软软的头发，无奈地笑笑，加上一句：“头发都要开始白了。”

Reese看着他又是好一会儿没有说话，Finch暗暗咬了咬自己的舌头骂了自己一句嘴拙，对方却开口了。  
“你的眼镜度数比毕业的时候，又深了许多吧。”

Reese的话和关注点都让Finch格外意外。他惊讶地抬起头来直愣愣地瞪着他，这对往常的他来说是个略有些冒失和大胆的举动。因为他说得的确没错。但他更没想到他居然会注意到。

“是啊，你怎么…”  
玻璃镜片换成树脂镜片，眼镜看起来应该更薄了才对。

Reese噗嗤一笑自以为是的解释起来，“我见过太多近视加深的人看人的神态有细微的变化了，更何况你这样的小书呆子整天对着电脑和书本，眼睛哪有不坏的道理。”  
说完还晃晃脑袋想要显示自己的机灵，露出一口灿烂的白牙看着Finch，却没有收到预期的效果。Finch只是抿嘴一笑点了点头，算是认同了他的话，复又埋下头去。

这个时候Finch才发现，翻页后就是菜单的英文版本。  
“Mr Reese，有什么中意的吗？”

Reese学着他的样子把菜单翻到同一页心不在焉地看了起来。他哪里需要做什么细致的观察。多少次他假装不经意地从Finch身后经过时大胆的偏过身去看着他，透过他眼镜折射出来的变了形的数学符号，成了许久他梦里不请自来的铭文。

Reese这才看起了菜单，没头没尾的说了一句：“Harold，你以前吃饭就很安静的。”

Finch浅浅的笑了笑，实在是不知道该怎么去回答这句话。  
毕竟他们从来没有这样面对面坐在一张桌子上吃过饭。

篮球队长，和“小书呆子”本来，就因为组合太过怪异而完全没有坐在一起吃饭的可能。Finch从来不孤僻，但没有人愿意与咬着三明治，左手还在翻着从图书馆借来的关于离散数学的书的书呆子一起吃饭，幸好他提供的借鉴家庭作业服务也同时让他免受任何不怀好意的骚扰。  
当然只除了某一位在餐厅还要拿着篮球摆足架势的Reese。彼时才刚开学，他已经集拢了一众狐朋狗友练完球后在餐厅招摇过市。太过得意的结果就是，一个抛上天时没有控制好力度和方向的球，端端地就砸在了Finch的午餐盒上，把他还剩一半的烧烤酱火腿三明治带翻在了地上，一地污秽。

变故过于突然，Finch吓了一跳，抬头寻找罪魁祸首的时候手甚至还在微微发抖。就看见同班的那个之前只略有印象的少年大跨步的走来，蹲下帮他把饭盒捡起，掏出纸巾收拾地上的三明治。抬头对Finch：“真是对不起。”

脸上却没有任何抱歉的表情，Finch记得清清楚楚自己瞪圆了眼睛好半天没说话。对方笑容灿烂毫不生分地放了一只手在自己的膝盖上不知道算不算是他安慰的一部分。“我赔你两个甜甜圈吧。”

然后还补了一句：“可比你干巴巴的三明治好吃多了。”

Finch甚至忘了告诉对方自己并不爱吃甜食。多年以后当两个甜甜圈配一杯略带苦涩的煎绿茶已经成为他最爱的早餐，他会记得这个刻骨铭心的习惯，就是在这一刻生根发芽的。

Finch的不满在他看到眼前的少年翠绿的眼睛的时候烟消云散。他张口正准备说出几句抱怨的嘴无声无息地合上。Reese在同一时刻敛了他玩世不恭的表情，他第一次注意到这个开学起便迅速拥有了“小书呆子”的外号的人有一双湛蓝的眼睛躲在厚厚的镜片之下。他缓缓地抽出原本大大咧咧放在Finch膝盖上的手，深怕僭越了什么。

直到身后的Fusco吹起了口哨调笑他怎么又闯祸了，待Reese转过身还对他挤眉弄眼，瞟一瞟旁边的Finch。意思是你可不该惹眼镜儿这个老师面前的红人，回头别告你一状被逮到校长办公室去。Finch的反应倒是出乎意料的顺从，他点点头，站起来收好书和饭盒跟Reese走了。

Fusco和Pierce对视一眼，耸了耸肩，被抛下的他们只能自己再去找座位吃饭。

来到食堂卖甜点的窗口，Reese斜斜地倚靠着散发温暖甜蜜香味的透明玻璃柜台，十几厘米的身高差让他自上而下地看着Finch。他大概还没有从刚刚的震惊和愤怒中恢复过来，脸上弥漫着好看的潮红。

“小书呆子，有什么中意的吗？”

“请叫我Mr Finch。”

“Finch，有什么中意的吗？”

Finch叹了口气懒得和他计较这些无所谓的事情。随手选了一个草莓味的和一个巧克力味带糖霜的甜甜圈。Reese示意将他们买了下来，把带有清脆声响的纸包递给Finch的时候他趁机碰了碰他白皙而干燥的手。Finch并不习惯即使只是这样有限的身体接触，触电一样立马缩回了手。Reese的表情没有太多变化，只嘻嘻一笑，再次陪了个不是，转身去找Fusco和Pierce那帮人去了。

后来Finch坐在餐厅的一角，超过必要范围地小口细细咀嚼着这意外的甜蜜午餐。这顿饭花了比他平时所用的两倍时间不止。他的进餐礼仪即使是在吃着这样的食物且没有同桌的人的时候依然近乎完美，以至于吃完后包装纸袋外面依然干净而平整。Finch作了个让他自己都有些意外的决定。他把纸袋工工整整地按原来的形状叠好，小心翼翼地夹进书里，才起身离开。另一边大口咬着披萨的Reese总是情不自禁地瞟向另一边，直到Fusco伸出手在他眼前晃了晃：“看什么呢？Wonder boy?”

Reese摇摇头：“也没什么好看的。”

Reese嘟囔了一句说怎么光意面就有这么多花样，话题的转换终于换来Finch如释重负地在心里叹了口气。Reese在选择饭店时的精挑细选和此刻的心不在焉实在是不协调。他甚至翻到了菜单的最后看起了甜点，各式意式冰激凌很是诱人。他却在寻找什么一样，修长的手指在字里行间跳跃。他的举动在Finch眼里看来有些焦躁，他有些确定他共进晚餐的提议只是一时的礼貌邀请或者心血来潮。人海沉浮多年，原来带着满身青春稚气的Reese眼角已经起了些皱纹。即使已经是中年人的Finch仍旧没有改掉计算年龄的坏毛病，但是在心里回味他比起当年更加深邃的眼睛的他这才清楚地意识到到底过去了多少年月。  
他应该已经学会了适时的礼貌和人情世故。再不是那个请人吃甜甜圈当做赔罪的大男孩了。

Finch蓦然有些后悔刚才想都没想就答应了Reese的邀约，礼貌的婉拒然后独自一人在味同嚼蜡的晚餐里平复因为重逢而狂暴的心跳应该才是这个夜晚属于他的归宿。他不太敢，又忍不住去试想Reese此刻的不耐和无聊。他早该明白，面对Reese的有口无心最体面的做法，应该是婉拒后离开。

Finch无奈地暗暗决定了要想办法在引起对方的厌恶前加快这顿晚饭的进程的时候，Reese抬起头来冲着他失望地摇了摇头。

“唉，你说他们要是有甜甜圈就好了，我挺想来个草莓味的。”

【当时的画面与多年前的重叠起来，我甚至能听到自己的血液在动脉里发出晕眩的回响。】


	3. 03

【我第无数次发现，我与他是那样的无话可说】

Finch好半天找回自己的表情才敢缓缓抬起头来，Reese的表情不像是在开玩笑。他只能用两声干咳掩饰震惊。“这样的店里想必是没有的。”

“我...”  
“没关系，我也就随口一说。”

Finch本来鼓起了莫名其妙的勇气想告诉他，如果你是真的想吃，我愿意在饭后陪你找一家甜点铺。或许我可以来个蛋挞什么的。可惜这话就生生咽在了喉咙里。

“抱歉，你想说什么？”

Finch摇摇头，“也没什么。”

迎着对方探寻的目光，Finch愣了一秒，捡了个最无关紧要的问题。  
“Mr Reese现在在做什么工作？”

Finch决定采用一种较为疏离的语气与他对话。他适时地进行了一下换位思考。对于John Reese来说Harold Finch只是一个名字和样貌都要渐渐模糊在回忆里的故人——连故友都算不上。本来就有限的交集让多年后的没话找话都显得举步维艰。凭他们的关系，重逢的话题无非是遥想当年和打听近况。或许可以聊聊那些共同认识的朋友？Finch这才意识到当年的同学他都断了联系，甚至包括Carter。同学会也许是与他见面的最好借口与契机，重重困难与怯懦堆积在一起，这么多年也就无端地错过了。

Reese拍拍自己的大腿，Finch下意识地往下看却被桌子阻挡了视线，只能看到Reese坚实的腹部，他正略觉得有些不妥想要移开视线，就听到Reese无奈的声音。  
“膝盖受过伤，打篮球是再没可能啦。现在就在纽约当个重案组的警察。”

“我很抱歉。”

“本来也没什么，高中的时候打球，也没有过把它作为什么长久的职业规划地的打算。”  
Reese嘻嘻一笑，大猫一样露出两排牙齿：“其实更多的时候是为了吸引女生和我约会，虽然效果并不怎么样。”

Finch扁扁嘴，在一阵酸涩里低下头不知道该怎么接上这句话。Reese的轻松的调笑实在是太过谦虚。Reese当年在学校里风头无两，就算只是日常训练，只要在室外篮球场进行那么一定是围观者众多。Finch在学校里朋友很少，交好的更是只有Joss Carter一个。Carter同Finch一样常年混迹于图书馆的书架间，是学校里那种对球场上挥着汗水跳起来投个三分球，不为得分只为引起女孩们赞叹的男生们没有丝毫兴趣的女生之一。所以Finch甚至连个借口都找不到。

一度没有人理解为什么Finch每天下课后非要坐在图书馆那个固定的位置看书。金黄色的夕阳透过没有拉上窗帘的窗户斜斜地照在木质书桌上，反射在Finch的眼镜上也是金黄的一片。这实在不是看书的好位置，太过刺眼睛。却是看Reese的好位置。球场上的喧嚣甚至要隔上一两秒才能传到Finch这里，这样的距离他自然看不清Reese的脸，那个高挑肆意的身姿却能被他清晰准确地辨别。这样的距离给了他一种偷窥般的无法言说的安全感，偌大空旷的图书馆就成了可以作为私藏他心底秘密的地方。

而他只有在回家途中走上球场旁的林荫道的时候，才会给自己一个心安理得的借口，假借一阵阵吵闹声大胆地张望蓄势待发想要抢篮板的Reese。每到这时候夕阳已经无力穿透繁茂的树叶，路的尽头就有些黑。如果运气好，会在车站前看到来接自己的父亲。他已经不太记得他的Harold已经长大，依然每晚固执地在车站等着那个会拆装零件的聪明孩子，回家和他一起修那部怎么样也修不好的车。

餐厅有些忙碌，老板夫妇无暇顾及他们这安静的一桌。Finch摸索着菜单粗糙的纸张的边角。  
“我想那时候很多女生都是专门为了你去看球赛的。”

Reese摇摇头，有些揶揄地看着Finch：“你怎么知道，你又从来没去看过。”

是啊，当时的他比班里的同学矮了一个头，这样一个只知道埋头书本的小书呆子，又哪里会和任何运动和比赛扯上联系呢。Finch很想反驳，但几乎找不到这样做的意义。其实他去看过一场Reese出场的篮球赛，虽然在高中三年的漫长时光里，只有那么一次。

那时候Carter和Cal Beecher还没有正式在一起。Beecher邀请她观看即将进行的篮球赛的时候，Carter本着谨慎的态度叫上了Finch陪她。Finch与Carter一齐到球场的时候，做贼心虚地寸步不离地紧跟着她。篮球队的人见到Carter就开始起哄，用手肘拱着Beecher说你的crush过来了，你可得好好表现。所有人里只有Reese一言不发，沉默得不似平常。他换好球衣催促着队员做准备工作，轻轻地从Finch身边走了过去。

在这一刻之前，Finch的心情一直是雀跃着的。他太过于习惯所有人对他的视而不见，直到这个时候，那股酸涩才迟钝地通过神经末梢传遍五脏六腑。

多年以后Finch早就不记得那场球赛的具体细节。当时他的眼睛一直随着球走，整个人的注意力却放在了或模糊或清晰的Reese上。Beecher感到那天的Reese透着一股初生牛犊的杀气，在场上有些意气用事般地抢球运球。以至于意外发生的时候，发觉Reese有些不同寻常的教练还没来得及在场间休息的时候和他进行什么有效的沟通。

Reese鲁莽行为的后果就他是在一场没有计算好的碰撞里，被速度太快的对方猛地头朝下撞倒在地。强烈的震动引发了剧烈的抽搐。Reese意识模糊，在围绕过来的队友和教练的阻挡下，到底是没能看见球场边猛地站起来的Finch。

Reese被赶忙送往医院。出了这样大的事故球赛也被迫中止。Beecher和几个队友陪同着上了救护车，上车前还不忘挥挥手让Carter先回家。Finch千百个想要随他们一起走，但想起自己的立场就觉得有些好笑。

Carter满脸都是担忧的表情，或许在这个时候大家都想起了这项运动不可避免的危险性。她朝Finch叹口气安慰自己说但愿他没事，Finch点点头，紧张和担忧却无可发泄。  
后面的事情他还是从Carter那里知晓的。医生说Reese只是受了点轻微的脑震荡，好好休息便可以恢复。好笑的是，他自昏迷中醒来，第一句话问的居然是，有没有人看到他当时那副糗样。Beecher自然是告诉他在场的所有人可都看得清清楚楚。Carter把这逸闻纯当笑话讲给Finch听，Finch听完也只是沉默。  
无非是有对他很重要的人在场，才会有这种反应。

Reese第二天就出了院。在那个通讯不算发达的年代，Reese这样耀眼的人物不乏探望的朋友。Finch在学校犹豫了一整天，终于在放学前下定决心。他买了一盒甜甜圈顺便当做那天Reese请他午饭的还礼，走在路上犹豫着见到Reese要说的话。反复安慰自己这只是普通对同学不幸遭遇的关心，没有人会想太多。到了Reese家，Mrs Reese才无奈地告诉他John还在睡觉，愿意的话可以到客厅来喝杯咖啡等他醒来。Finch几乎不可见地微红了脸，只多留了条便条在甜甜圈盒子里便离开。

便条上也是非常简洁的讯息：早日恢复，我们等你回来。落款Harold Finch。

他想他用“我们”这个词便显得客套而疏离。Reese那天傍晚醒来后吃了破纪录数量的甜甜圈，Mrs Reese因为这样特殊的原因纵容了他。他把那张便条仔细折好，放在了书桌里一个安全的位置。

这次意外后的某一天，正要在图书馆和Finch分散去找自己想看的书的Carter突然对他说了一句：“你爱着John Reese。”

Carter的语气十分平静。Finch惊讶于她的洞察力，也感激她没有用一种惊讶或厌恶或八卦的口气说出这句话。

没有任何抵赖的必要和借口，Finch只能不着痕迹地点了点头算是默认。他本以为对话就到此为止，Carter必然明白他没有任何倾诉的需要。可她还是补上了一句，作为这简短对话的尾声。

“你提起他的时候的眼神，是骗不了人的。”

那晚Finch在床上辗转反侧无法入眠，心里反反复复都是Carter这句话。待他好不容易沉睡过去，梦里却只看到Reese翠绿的眼睛，在看穿了他的心事后沉默着掉头离去。

Reese在Finch探望的第二天便勤恳地返校上课，并宣布篮球训练继续。可那一天Finch第一次在放学后径直回家，他放弃每天那隐秘的慰藉只因为那样的画面会让他不落忍地想起Reese受伤的画面。那一晚直到图书馆熄灯闭馆，Reese都没有等到回家路上的Finch。那是Finch第一次爽约，队友都已经散光。暮色四合的时候天下起了雨，他执拗地在雨里一遍又一遍地练习投篮，因为被辜负的一场对方并不知情的约定而气愤着不愿意停下。这样的结果就是尚未完全恢复的身体发起了高烧。在热度引发的昏迷里他看见Finch对他索然无味的脸，最后转身掉头离开。

等Reese身体完全恢复过来已经是数天之后。这时候的他已经好了伤疤忘了疼般地中午在食堂里大谈特探这几天对一个普通高中生来说不同寻常的经历。而在事件的风波尚未平息的那几天里，其他喜欢上Reese的女生们自然以他们的方式对他表达了关心和担忧。于是有人注意到，Reese的邻桌出现了一个和他邻班的叫Jessica Arndt的女孩，他和她不住地进行着角落旁的Finch无法触及的交流。Finch干巴巴地嚼着自己的三明治的时候只能听到细碎的说话声。

可是当Finch吃完准备离开，走过Reese那一桌的时候，却被他叫住了。Finch用疑惑的湛蓝眼睛看着他，Reese充满感激地僵硬一笑：“谢谢你的甜甜圈。”

Finch听到周围有些压抑的哄笑，只能点点头飞速离开。Reese自然是没想到他的一句话会带来这样的效果，想要压下周围人却发现Finch早已不在视线之内。他过于得意忘形，忘了Finch是所有男孩中唯一一个带了甜点去探望他的。这样的举动在其他人眼里与女生送巧克力无异。反倒是Reese却不敢去想太多。Finch举手投足彬彬有礼，他甚至是班里唯一一个会在人前人后都用Mr和Ms来称呼老师的学生。Reese迷恋于他那份柔软的温文尔雅，才在收到那盒甜甜圈时竟然没有多少惊讶。Mrs Reese还在嘟囔为什么他会带一盒甜甜圈给你，他却擅自替Finch回答了她。

“他这算是上次我请他午饭的回礼。”

Reese痛恨于自己睡得太久错过了Finch，遗憾于Finch不愿多待便就此离去，心情于看到“我们等你回来”归于平静。我多希望他说的是我，我等你回来。  
这句话往后多少年，Reese也没能等到。

可是Finch还是很想反驳些什么，最终只能轻轻落下：“你和Jessica Arndt不就是因为打篮球结交的吗。”

话已经出口，Finch即使飞快地想要反悔也已经来不及。

“哇，你居然还记得那个隔壁班女孩的名字。我说老同学，你该不是暗恋她吧？”

Reese托起下巴意味深长地看了他好一会儿：“又或者，你暗恋的是我。”

Reese脸上浮起Finch再熟悉不过的轻浮笑意。待Finch抬头才看得真切。被说中心事的惊慌和被嘲弄的愤慨被看不见的巨大搅拌机混合在一起，产物被模模糊糊地涂抹到Finch身上的每一处泛出酸涩和无力。

【我哽咽了半天，几乎就要脱口承认。】


	4. 04

【与往常无数次那样，我最终选择了闭嘴。】

Reese看Finch瞬间苍白下来的脸就知道自己说错了话。太过遥远的记忆被时间粉饰许久，他选择性地遗忘了与Finch相关的任何不愉快，或许人到中年反而需要一些童话般的回忆来与岁月和解。比如他们也曾并肩同行。

“对不起，我没有那个意思。”

Reese下意识要去抚摸Finch的手，而他在对方条件反射般的缩回的时候才意识到这样的举动同样不妥，就只尴尬地把手掌平铺在酒红色的细腻桌布上。

“我不是有意要提起那件事的。”

Finch其实刚开口发问，Reese犹犹豫豫的第二句话一出他就知道他误会了。在这之前，他并没有想起那些与这个话题相关的不愉快。

Finch也不知道文学老师布置论文的时候，在一众可研究的对象里他为什么偏偏选择了奥斯卡王尔德。那个时候班里半数人都选择了莎士比亚这个不会出错的选项。 后来的他猜测当时的举动也许是自己隐秘渴望的一种不为人知的倾诉。他在落日图书馆里读着《道林格雷的画像》的时候抬头就能看见远处Reese运球的动作。多年后的这一天面对餐桌对面被烛光照亮的Reese的脸，他突然有些释然。告白这件事情他早就做过千万遍，在他读王尔德的字里行间里。

老师讲评班里的优秀论文的时候，在四起的窃笑里Finch第一次在白天重新想起Carter那句话：“你提起他的时候的眼神，是骗不了人的。”Finch这才明白如果心事太过强烈，暴露它的就不会只有眼神。发生这件事的时候距离餐厅里Reese向他当众道谢并没有过去多久。Finch像个女生一样喜欢Reese这样的传言如果尚未发酵完全的话，那么老师对Finch论文里把握王尔德同性之爱在他创作上的体现的称赞无疑将之完全催化。

那时候Finch皮肤白皙身材矮小，坐在第一排的他听到身后潮水般涌过来的嬉笑声机敏地意识到有些不对劲。很快Finch是同性恋，还有可能喜欢Reese这个判断被那个相对保守年代里青春期的孩子们迅速接纳并传播。他甚至连辩解的立场和余地都没有。

他的确是同性恋，这是在Reese请他甜甜圈作为赔罪的下午的数学课上，他如被神明点醒一般飞快转头望了望盯着黑板一脸迷茫的Reese的时候，意识到的。

Carter的已经顺理成章地和开始出双入对，Finch平静地拥抱了一种似乎同他与生俱来的孤独，他平静地拥抱的还有Reese对他若有如无的闪躲，它们在图书馆这个不属于Reese的地盘上似乎尤为明显。这大概是一个值得被时间铭记的某个不知名日子里黄昏的某一刻，两个因各自的秘密有些心虚的少年在撞见对方的那一刻红了融入夕阳的脸，在稍显僵硬刻意的步伐里躲着对方绕过空旷的书架，最后在对方看不见的地方长叹了一口气。

“他想要躲着我，也是正常的。”  
Finch在这么想的时候还是坐在了他惯常的那个靠窗的位置上。那天天气很好，天高云淡。他安慰自己到底和以往没什么区别。他想要的大概是某一天偶然看到的Carter和Beecher那样手牵手走在路上，Carter好像在和他聊看过的某本书，两人很安静很和谐。而无论如何，他和Reese是绝没有可能走到这一步的。  
Reese在这么想的时候刚好碰见了Fusco。Finch的主动避嫌把他的某些冲动和渴望打上了痴心妄想的标签。Fusco调笑他去图书馆借书是不是要拿回家垫桌角。Reese发泄似的给了对方一拳，对方疼得嗷嗷叫说你不顺心也用不着拿我出气。Reese随口说句没什么不顺心的，终结了这个话题。

16岁的高中生的确没什么不顺心的事情，除了一场由他自己引发的闹剧无意中证明了他的所爱并没有什么与他相似的感情而已。

Reese一直觉得Finch是坚强而骄傲的，他在某个被叫进办公室训斥的间隙里悄悄翻阅了Finch写王尔德的那篇论文，这让他更加确信了自己的判断。他想如果这篇论文如果被传阅，行文里对于美与艺术的理想与抱负大概会让那些人闭上他们的嘴。那不是什么来自与怯懦和不堪的同谋，而是与理智与勇气的共舞。

那是一个还等着Finch长大去创立科技公司改变人们的生活方式的年代。Reese在书架的阴影里执拗地寻找Finch借阅过的那几本书，在书末页粘上的牛皮纸袋里抽出页面已经有些泛黄的借书卡，里面Harold Finch的签名飞扬到甚至有些跋扈。Reese泛起忍不住的笑意，轻轻用手掩了掩才消融下去。他在和Fusco一起走向篮球场的路上一直在庆幸，庆幸Finch没有看到他拿的，刚好是他论文里提到的那几本书。夕阳西下时刻的约定，他还等着不知情的Finch去赴。

Finch伸出手在Reese手背上轻轻拍了拍：“那件事，你不说我都快忘了。

Reese正无所适从，此刻老板正从百忙之中脱身，给他们上了两杯清水，并询问是否需要其他饮料。两人这才从暌违已久的交流里如梦初醒，Reese拿着菜单闪烁着眼睛问Finch：“这样特别的日子值得来一瓶红酒庆祝一下不是吗。”

Finch想也许这样的际遇对他来说一生只有一次，却不是某种酒就能承载的，但他还是轻轻答了一声好。

“那，你来选。”

Reese从没怀疑过Finch的品味，少年时代在读书上是这样，多年后在红酒上同样是这样。

受到这样的邀约Finch有些迟疑，酒品单上满目的意大利语与他平时的选择并无重合之处，却又生怕怠慢了这来之不易的以他们相处的尺度来看堪称浪漫的时刻。他注意到酒单上写明了每种酒的产地。Finch指着标着Verona的那一款。  
“就它吧。”

Reese并不喜欢罗密欧与朱丽叶的结局：不互通的信息让一对恋人付出了死亡的代价。  
可他们相爱过。

Reese看着近在咫尺的Finch红润的嘴唇，扯出一个微笑答了一声好。

酒被放在冰桶里上给了他们。Reese给他们斟上小半杯。Finch正想品尝自己不理智的决定，Reese伸手和他碰了碰杯。  
“敬过去的岁月。”

“敬自然历史博物馆。”

Reese愣了一秒才明白Finch的意思。这件事他们当年就已经和解，现在的道歉其实毫无必要。

论文事件不久后学校组织了一次参观纽约自然历史博物馆的校外实践活动。长途大巴上的Finch安静地坐在最后一排靠窗的位置，旁边是几个欢天喜地讨论着啦啦队有关事宜的女生。颠簸排除了读书这一选项。坐在前排的老师宣布参观过程必须两人一组互相照应的时候，他正从飞快略过景色背后的倒影里看到自己沉闷的方框眼镜。班里的人数是奇数，必然会有人落单，这样的情况无非是落单的人和其他某组合并成三人组。  
去当Carter和Beecher的电灯泡或许不是什么好主意，但其它任何选项都明显更加诡异和尴尬。

不远处的Reese还在和Fusco，Pierce和Tao打打闹闹，吵着要怎么分组。Tao表示神奇小子的体力我可跟不上，宁愿慢吞吞地和Pierce来场不紧不慢的走马观花。Pierce表示在神奇小子身边总少不了惊喜，谁知道他会不会不慎弄坏什么东西第二天成为纽约的都市传说上报纸的头版头条。Fusco一脸无奈地说那你只能和我绑一块儿了。Reese对这样的安排其实并没有什么所谓，可是这时候不知道谁在一边打趣了Fusco一句：“那小书呆子可得嫉妒死了。”

Reese本来在打闹的间隙里悄悄欣赏Finch轮廓分明的侧脸，这句话一出周围变得有些安静，大概是意识到了Finch也能听到。Reese下意识地直直朝他看过去，其实不仅是他，很多人都朝车后座看去。揶揄的，打趣的，看戏的，面无表情的。这甚至让Finch没法做到不在意。他从窗外收回了目光，微微垂了垂头盯着自己的手指。

于是Reese走过去，以双手为支撑趴在座椅靠垫上，与Finch平视。  
“Finch我和你一组好不好？”

Finch惊慌着抬头。Reese的表情没有了平日里的嬉笑和玩世不恭。他在他眼里读到愤怒，紧张，甚至还有保护欲。但哪一个他都不敢去细想。

Reese见他愣住了不回答，还特地补上一句，声音很大，周围的人听得真真切切。  
“拜托了，你肯定懂得很多。”

Finch红着脸点了点头后Reese如释重负地回到了自己的座位。这样唐突的邀约花了他不少的勇气，让他在座位上沉默许久。只有在Fusco哭丧着脸说自己落单了，被毫无悬念地指派到和Pierce/Tao一组，他才终于假借到由头般轻轻笑了出来。

Reese望着猛犸象的骨架啧啧赞叹的时候Finch仍有些拘谨。他很想去抚摸他苍白细腻的侧脸，但什么理由都让这一有些越轨的动作显得无可言喻的暧昧。于是他只能装作无辜地眨巴着大眼睛明知故问：“你怎么了？”

Finch内心挣扎半天还是开了口：“谢谢你。”

“莫须有的事情，不用听他们瞎说。”

Finch赶紧转头不想让Reese看见那一瞬间他眼里控制不住泛起的湿润。这件事情上与Reese的料想不一样的是，把控Finch情绪的从来就不是委屈，而是来自Carter不经意的一句话而带来的山崩海啸般的心虚。多年后的Finch才明白，捕风捉影的小道消息并不需要Carter卓越的看穿人心的洞察力。是他自己因为隐秘太沉重，才处处草木皆兵。

那天Reese缠着Finch问这问那。听Finch耐心地和他解释三叶虫繁盛于寒武纪而且是生存于海洋，而猛犸象出现于上新世，所以并不会以三叶虫为食。告诉他鳄鱼与早期爬行类动物有着各种身体结构上的差别，所以并不是现代版的恐龙。等大厅里的等身鲸模型最终闭上了Reese喋喋不休没话找话的嘴，反倒让Finch一时难以适应。

“你说体型这么大的鲸，是不是只能眼看着自己喜欢的鱼避开他游去别处？”

声音近似叹息，Finch知道Reese这句话是不期望他回答的。他想也许有一天，他喜欢的那条鱼会邀请他一起逛海底博物馆。而鲸会把这当做平凡生活里一场无憾的馈赠。

一个下午在两人不约而同的精心计算里很快过去。Finch是主动提出集合的时间要到了的人。因为身高差，Reese垂头轻轻撇了撇嘴。  
“不急。”  
他的睫毛柔顺地垂下，让Finch想起刚刚看到的那些好看的蝴蝶的翅膀。可是分明就很急，Finch举起手腕的手表刚想反驳，Reese举起手指了指他们头上：“陪我再看看那些太阳系模型？”

Finch收了声默然陪他一起看，他疑惑Reese为什么会突然培养出对天体的爱好。Reese与其说是在和他对话更像是自言自语。  
“他们在这里看起来隔得那么近，其实在太阳系里只能遥遥相望，等一个擦肩而过的机会。”

Finch只知道Reese的父亲作为军官常年驻扎在海外，这一刻之前却从未感受到过他身上的孤独气质。在动容间Reese已经向他转过身。

“好了，我们走吧。”

转过最后一个角落，集合点就在面前，熙熙攘攘已经围了一些同学互相讲述今天的发现和奇异的冒险。此时他们心中明白这是道别的时刻，再往前跨上一步，他们就失去了与对方同行的特权。Reese抓住最后一个机会停下脚步，Finch看他似乎有话要说也跟着停了下来。Reese内心挣扎许久，最终怯懦打败了他。那个时候他还太年轻，大概以为来日方长，机会应该留给更加成熟的时机。

于是他只是微微一笑：“那么，我们没事了？”

Finch在归途的大巴上昏昏欲睡，考量着刚才自己的点头微笑是否如往常一样隐忍克制。音响用很轻的声音播放着爵士，一男一女在唱。

And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like, "I love you"【注1】

后来Finch睡着了，梦里乐声一直在重复着那简单恼人的一句。在这个筋疲力尽后的黄昏的小憩间，更在他往后无数个虚幻的梦里。  
I love you…  
I love you…

往后很多年一次偶然的机会，Finch结识了曾与Reese一同在军队里服役的战友Kara Stanton。聊起这位共同的相识，Finch含了些许遗憾和迷惘，说起Mr Reese是一个很温柔的人。再后来Kara在与Reese的重逢里提到或许你还记得你的高中同学Harold Finch，Kara在Reese不可见的浑身紧绷里依记忆复述了三两句Finch评价他的话，而Reese从头到尾只沉默着，不置一词。

Reese赞同地点了点头：“敬自然历史博物馆。”

两人抿了他们的第一口酒后Finch的表情有些不自然，在这个小餐馆里他似乎又听到了那句循环播放的I love you。Reese还以为他是不喜欢这酒。  
“味道挺不错的。”

“什么？”  
“噢，是啊。”

Reese笑嘻嘻的，全然没有Finch来得紧张。  
“我就知道相信你肯定没错。”

【我和他用了一个下午的时间重新拉回原来的距离，用了二十多年才得以分享一瓶红酒。所以我想，这辈子的时间太短，是不够让我有机会牵过他的手了。】

【注1】：歌曲Something Stupid, by Frank & Nancy Sinatra


	5. 05

【年少的时候我其实就已经想明白，能做的无非是在每个机遇的夹缝里把握和他相处的分分秒秒。】

Reese放下酒杯眯了眯眼，有样学样地挑了个相同的问题问他。  
“你现在都在做什么？”

Finch避重就轻：“在一家科技公司里做技术相关。”

Reese并不期待他的回答，如果有必要他甚至可以现场把Finch参与创立的这家IFT的各方面资料倒背如流。利用信息网打探Finch不算近况的近况的坏习惯，是他高中毕业五年后第一次回家，听到的只有Finch一家不知道搬去哪儿再也没有人见过他们父子的消息后，迅速养成的。Mrs Reese通话的的时候她偶尔会向他说起那些高中时候玩伴的近况，她会说起Fusco去了纽约当起了警察，说起Pierce居然从事了技术性工作，独独哪次都没有提到Finch。  
后来在阿富汗某个无名的沙漠里，天色将尽的时候Reese展开四肢将自己半埋入尚带余温的黄沙里，远处的喧嚣似乎隔了好几光年。那是Reese人生里不可多得的时刻觉得内心平静。天边泛出夕阳好看的玫瑰色，他构想着远在天边的Finch是怎样的穿梭于人海与钢铁森林之间，又在什么人身边得一夜安寝。

再后来Nathan Ingram的资料照片给了他的想象一张具体的脸。当年班里那个沉默寡言的孩子，到底成了他们中间经历最传奇的那一个。天知道Finch与他在朝朝暮暮间有多少心有灵犀的会心一笑或者深情相拥，而Reese在连天的战火里，连他西装革履的模样都难以想见。

“哪家公司，在纽约吗？”

“是的，IFT，或许你听说过。”

Reese埋头看菜单假装随口应了一句：“啊，我知道你们公司那个Ingram。”  
Reese微不可见地暗暗吸了口气，在心里做好了迎接任何答案的准备。毕竟不甘和遗憾已经沉淀了太多年，是无论如何也发酵不出当时的冲动了。

科学课老师宣布演讲作业分组的时候，Reese激动得掩饰不住的满面红光，Fusco被他异常的焦躁吸引住目光的时候疑惑他从什么地方生出的别样爱好。光明正大在课外与Finch相处的机会简直金子一样的难得，除开还有那位Grace Hendricks做他们的电灯泡以外，一切堪称完美。

那个周末他们三人约好下午在咖啡馆见面。地方是Reese选的，Mrs Reese曾经和他讲述怎样在那家历史悠久的咖啡馆里第一次遇到他的父亲。Reese在上午的篮球训练后仔仔细细洗了个澡，在浴室里偷偷喷了点父亲的古龙水，甚至还抹上了些发胶。他知道Finch这样的人必然守时，还极有可能提早在那里等候。

Reese提前半小时赶到咖啡馆，预备享受他蓄谋已久的与Finch非正式初次约会的时候，却只看见Finch和Grace身边桌台上早已见底的陶瓷杯。他们正聊得尽兴，没有注意到掩不住失望而愣怔的Reese。Finch笑得愉悦而放松，不似在学校里礼貌疏离带来的紧张感。他用一只手撑在桌台上，身体前倾靠向Grace，完全像是想要把她揽入怀中。还偶尔因为咖啡厅的吵闹侧身过去同她耳语几句。

还是Grace先发现Reese的到来的。Finch转头的动作有些僵硬，看到这一幕的Reese已经由失望转化为了阴沉的愤怒。看来Finch的确在这里进行他的初次约会，只可惜对象不是他John Reese。

“我和Grace上午在书店里碰巧遇到，就提早来这里做一点准备功课。”

Reese在心里冷笑了一下，刚刚他明明听到他们在讨论意大利和德·基里科。

场面有些僵，Grace感受到了Reese压抑的气场。她友好地朝Reese笑了笑：“想不想听听我们已有的一些想法？这里的意式浓缩很不错。”

Reese扭头离开的时候甩下一句既然不需要我那就全由你们决定就好。留下Finch和Grace两人面面相觑。那天他本来换上了一件挺括的衬衫，期望也许可以在讨论结束后与Reese来点轻松的话题。他甚至悄悄做了点篮球相关的研究，好不至于在与Reese闲聊中显得无趣而呆板。而这一切在几乎是一瞬间化成了虚幻的泡影。

Finch转动着手里的茶杯，一时间丧失了谈话的兴致。他不该在听到分组名单的时候太过欣喜，在前一天因兴奋而不成眠捂在枕头下因为蜉蝣般的幸福感而窃笑。他不该寄希望于某些不切实际的镜花水月，只不过是徒增求不得的苦。  
肥皂泡是美丽的，只可惜一戳就破。

他隐隐猜到Reese是不满被排除在小组讨论之外，或许他们的做法的确有些欠妥。他抬头冲Grace尴尬地笑笑：“抱歉，我想这是我的错。”

Mrs Reese看见儿子出门时满面春光的样子猜到是要和女孩子去约会。Reese一言不发但动作粗鲁地冲进卧室甩上门的发展却出乎她的意料。Reese面朝下躺在床上，午后明媚光线像投影机一样在他眼皮上循环播放Finch温柔的笑脸。他任由万千蚂蚁密密麻麻布满他的全身，啃食他心脏某处。直到漆黑填满房间，都不肯挪动过四肢。

后来的阿富汗，Reese在某次小组行动中受伤，手臂血肉模糊间仍紧紧握着手中的枪。上司Snow又气又觉得有些好笑。在帮忙把他抬进简陋但工具齐全的战地医院的时候敲着他的头要他学会放下。手术台上麻醉剂生效前的几秒里Reese无端想起这那时看来已经有些幼稚的一幕。年轻气盛的他大概是太自信，自信Finch冥冥中从一而终地属于他。那股无可溯源的占有欲在意识到他亦有所偏爱后遭遇了一场盛大的背叛，最终适得其反地把Finch推得更远。

Reese把Jessica故意在放学后的走廊上逮住的时候，正碰到Finch和Grace抱着书迎面走来。时机是Reese精心计算好的，Jessica的反应也在意料之内。他带着一分自己都不愿承认的报复的快感，牵着Jessica上前几步对着他们微扬起了下巴，目不转睛地盯着Finch，像是要炫耀。  
“抱歉，我和Jessica有约，演讲的事情你们讨论就好。”

Reese没等Finch有任何回答就拉着Jessica转身离开，这样或许最有戏剧效果也最酣畅淋漓。但如果他回头，会在Finch脸上看到所有他所期盼的表情。Finch因为Reese这场精彩的谢幕微微红了眼眶，跟随他们的身影一直到看不见的转角。他安慰自己说这算不上失望，如果从来没与抱过希望的话。但是他终究是太小气，做不到心宽看着心上人揽着别人弃自己而去。

Jessica在听Reese滔滔不绝地抱怨了两小时之后终于察觉事情有些不对劲。科学课演讲的讨论根本不是什么大事，也没有人规定讨论必须要在所有人到齐的情况下进行，特别是对Reese这种能在课上呼呼大睡的人来说。

“John，诚实一点，你气愤的原因根本不是你说出来的那些。”

Reese不高兴地甩甩头：“那能是因为什么？”

Jessica用探寻的目光看着Reese。“你不高兴他们谈论意大利？罗马米兰还是西西里，或者是托斯卡纳？”

Reese来没来得及皱眉头，Jessica自己先摇头了。“不对，不是。”

“你不喜欢他和她讨论讨论意大利。”

Jessica点点头：“是了，你嫉妒Harold Finch，你不喜欢任何人背着你和她讨论意大利。”

Jessica的分析准又不准，Reese一时不知道该如何接话。Jessica意识到被利用了一遭倒也没有很生气，只是离开的时候还附送了一句话：“如果你不想Finch夺走你渴望的，最好好好去向Grace道个歉。”

不巧了，Finch就是他的渴望，而他想捧上自己献给他。

后来Reese找到Grace和她说了抱歉，面对Finch却有些迟疑。放学后他磨磨蹭蹭挪到Finch桌边，半倚在墙上看他不紧不慢地收拾东西。Finch早察觉到他的视线，却不敢抬起头来。也许是觉得赌注太大，Reese紧张到手心冒汗，嗫喏了半天才干巴巴地叫了他一声。  
“Finch？”

Finch终于有理由看向他，面带笑意眼神清明。Reese在他眼里看不到任何怨怼，平静温和得一如那天他们在自然历史博物馆门口道别。他反倒是一时无言，索性就不开口。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，没事。”

Finch抿了抿嘴不明所以，Reese红着脸站直了身体一言不发地离开。直到那晚Finch惯例在图书馆后路过篮球场，心情轻松地偷看Reese投篮的时候，他才意识到，原来那是Reese的道歉。

Finch坦荡地笑了笑：“他是我的朋友。”

Reese松了口气，并不是因为担心重复少年时期的粗鲁行为，更是庆幸这个夜晚他能安心享受迟来多年的晚餐，而不必把自己不见光某处的嫉妒和丑陋暴露在Finch眼下。他嘲笑自己年龄已然是当时的两倍不止，在学会和包括父亲的死在内太多事情和解后，面对Finch，心却没有宽上半分。  
Reese想问他，你终于得以游历当年咖啡馆里你们口中的意大利，是不是也会可惜不是与心爱的人一起？他想问自己，你终于得以与心爱的人来一场烛光下的约会，是不是还想得寸进尺地妄想对方对此亦知情？

“你高中就很擅长这些，还记得科学课的演讲吗？我们组得了第一名，主要是你的功劳。”

Finch学着Reese的样子埋头看菜单，想要在老板拿着笔和便签纸过来之前做好决定。他希望这个夜晚永不完结，但并不代表他会无谓地拖长这一顿百味杂陈的晚餐。

“我想那是小组三个人的功劳。”

Reese嘻嘻一笑，眼神亮晶晶地看着Finch。“哪天办案路过你们公司，一定要去找你蹭助理为你做的意式咖啡。”

演讲的题目最后是Finch定的，蔬菜里维生素C的含量以及烹饪对它们的破坏或者火山的形成分类和它们的特点显得老套又幼稚。Finch在讲台上论述着计算机算法里的道德考量的时候Reese用同多年以后说要向他讨咖啡同样的目光望着他。他对Finch的爱自生根发芽那一刻起从未枯萎，却在那十分钟里格外枝繁叶茂。他没有意识到的是在那一刻他，以及全班得以一窥Finch的梦想，像是三月里的走马场答答而过。

讲稿烂熟于心的Finch走上台的时候想或许这是他的版本的篮球场，只是没有队友也没有对手，只有一番自我对阵的争锋相对，拼一场扪心自问无愧于那份骄傲。或许Reese永远不会爱他，但他永远值得Reese爱他。

Reese在所有人的掌声里给Finch竖了个大拇指放在胸前晃悠。Finch坐回座位上的时候带了点不自知的喘息。一个纸团砸中他的头，他疑惑地捡起来展开，上面的笔迹是Reese的：“你真棒！” 。Finch回过头去冲着Reese点点头，那是两人难得没有各怀心事的一次相视一笑。Finch用舌头舔了舔干燥的双唇，偷偷将纸条塞进口袋里。

Finch不敢抬头，想要真诚地说一句当然欢迎却怕泄露太多情绪。怎么会不欢迎？努力在每一辆经过的警车里辨认Reese的面容已经成为了他经年的习惯。他们在同一个行人匆匆的城市里呼吸同一片空气，感受同一场暴雪和阳光普照，可惜他连远远望着Reese的奢侈都不再有。也许与他是有过机会吧，但机会早已擦肩而过了。Finch用手指着菜单一行一行扫过去想要逼自己集中注意力。Reese却猛地在他菜单上拍了拍。  
“哎呀，我差点忘了，你只喝煎绿茶的。”

Finch没能掩饰震惊，抬头瞪着蓝汪汪的眼睛与Reese四目相对，可惜了，如雷的心跳Reese没能听到。

Reese无辜眨眨眼，“我应该没记错吧？”

【愿有人记得你的喜好不过是一句空洞的祝福，我却想不到那个人会是他。】


	6. 06

【其实他的事情，我也都能记得。】

小餐馆里餐具敲击的声音叮叮当当地落在Finch的耳膜上。餐厅老板已经拿着纸笔在一边站立了一小会儿，两个西装革履的人眼里都有着某种隐藏的欲言又止，他不确定去打搅他们会不会是个好主意。

Finch反应过来已经是许久之后，Reese都已经敛了笑意认真望着他。  
“你的记性真好。”

“你忘了？我在你旁边坐过一个月，记得也没什么奇怪的。”

“好像是有这么回事。”  
Finch浅浅笑笑，不太愿意继续这个话题，抬头想岔开话题才发现等待已久的餐厅老板：“抱歉。”  
餐厅老板毫不介意地礼貌朝Finch笑了笑。Finch用眼神问Reese决定好了没有，Reese就只能点点头。  
挑的餐厅再忙，也不可能一直拖下去。就好像当年的他任怎么徒劳，也没能将那一个月多延长哪怕一秒。

Reese本想就这个话题继续聊聊，可Finch拒绝的意思很明显。他猜他其实是忘了，这也在意料之内。高中三年他们换过多少次座位，有多少人在他身边来去匆匆。这种细枝末节到琐碎不堪的事情，也许只有他才会结绳记事把它奉为一个美梦。

在Finch开口之前，Reese抢在他前面问他：“前菜我们一起点一份披萨好不好？来意大利当然得吃披萨。”  
接着用双手撑起下巴靠在桌上，Finch被他湿漉漉的眼睛看得有些愣怔，他错觉Reese像是在祈求些什么。他想不论他要什么，他都是找不到理由拒绝的。

“我一个人吃不完一整张啊。”

Finch无意识地答了一声好之后，才意识到他对Reese的这双眼睛，从来就是不忍心拒绝的。

Finch当然没有忘记那一个月。

“Finch，你喝的这是什么？”

“…煎绿茶。”

课间Finch去了趟厕所，回来就发现Reese坐在他的座位上。腿更是抬起来大剌剌地搁在课桌上，一脸流氓相地指着他桌上的杯子和他没话找话。Finch歪歪头，Reese心领神会地把腿收回来，站起来把座位还给他。  
“给我尝一口好不好？”

Finch没来得及说些什么Reese就自顾自地把杯子拿起来往唇边送。速度快得像是生怕Finch上前阻挠。于是Finch脑中“我们这算不算间接接吻”的想法形成之前，Reese已经被好好地呛了一口，大半杯没喝完的茶被泼了出来。Finch想翻白眼，这纯粹是自作自受。彼时已经接近初冬，洒出来的茶水迅速地降温，包裹着衣物冰冷地贴在Reese胸口。  
Elias老师进门准备上课的时候Reese只来得及把毛衣脱下来胡乱地塞给Finch，自己不断拿着纸巾胡乱拧着衣服上沾有水渍的部分。Finch很想笑，却怕Reese以为他在幸灾乐祸，只能无奈摇摇头替他用同样的办法干燥吸饱了水的毛衣。

Finch一边干着莫名其妙被派上的活计，一边还得专心听课。所以心跳是什么时候加快的，他一点都想不起来。  
可能是他发觉Reese的毛衣有股若有若无的木兰混合着檀香气味的时候，可能是他意识到这件还带了丝许Reese体温的毛衣在不久前还贴合着他胸口，背脊和脖颈的时候。毛衣已经无所擦，Finch还是把手埋在那团柔软的衣料下，模拟着想都不敢想的某种美梦成真。

下课后Reese把毛衣讨了回来，穿上后稍微安分了些好好坐在那里若有所思。讨毛衣的时候他笑嘻嘻地向Finch看起来毫无诚意地道谢以及道歉。  
“明天带甜甜圈请你吃。”

Finch怀疑请人吃甜甜圈是Reese独有且唯一的向人道歉的方式。可Reese从他手里接过毛衣的时候扑闪着睫毛用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着他，让他根本没法拒绝。Reese穿回毛衣的时候意外发觉毛衣是温暖的，大概是Finch一直把它捧在胸口的原因。那股微弱却真实存在的感觉前胸后背地包裹着他。

四舍五入一下就算是Harold在抱着我吧。Reese撑着下巴，没意识到自己在笑。

第二天Reese非常守约地买了两个巨大的甜甜圈装在一只纸袋里带去了学校。那天他到校得早，Finch还没有来。他从书上撕下一张空白的纸条，手因为激动微微有些发抖，于是钢笔写下的字迹就有些歪斜和扭曲，只是幸好它的表意是明确的。Reese把纸条塞进甜甜圈纸袋的最底下，幻想着Finch看到时的表情。

I love you。三个字，足够了。

Reese其实并不确定胜算有多少。只是在Finch的拥抱被那件带了点温度的毛衣几不可闻地具象化了之后，他太想搏一搏了。是以来不及思考，这会不会一劳永逸地给以后他们成为朋友的可能性判处死刑。

Finch接过Reese递给他的纸袋的时候发觉他略有些隐忍的表情。可他已经学会了不要太多去解读Reese的每一分动作和神情，梦已经被他填满，可醒来他还有自己的生活。Finch邀请他分享其中一个甜甜圈的时候Reese并没有扭捏，大大方方地长腿一跨，反过来坐在Finch前座上面对着他。等Finch发现那张纸条的时候，这将是绝佳的观测他表情的位置。只要Finch愿意，他绝不会介意当着所有人的面吻他。

Reese掏出第一个甜甜圈的时候显得有些郑重其事，Finch却并没有如他预想的那般立马发现纸条，他拿到的那个是带了糖霜的草莓味。Finch咬了一口放在嘴里咀嚼，对Reese露出一个真诚的笑容：“挺香的”。

那天晚上Reese躺在床上才真正开始后怕如果当时Fusco没有抱着书走进教室，在看见他诡异的坐姿和更加诡异的表情的时候随口吐槽了他们一句：“我说你们两口子要秀恩爱也不用这样啊”，事情会发展到什么地步。  
他们埋头吃甜甜圈，距离近得快要额头相抵。那个位置的确是观测Finch表情的绝佳位置，而他只看到了他皱紧的眉头，眼底的否认以及想要解释和摆脱的慌乱。所以在Finch开口前，他主动站了起来，不着痕迹地拿走了布满褶皱的纸袋。  
Reese用少年独有的自尊和骄傲把拧成一团的纸袋扔进了垃圾桶。他并不想自取其辱。

后来连见到Finch都已经成了奢望的时候，Reese还是偶尔会想起那一天。可惜连Finch也没有写出过足够智能的程序，告诉他如果坚持让Finch看到那张被埋在袋子里的纸条，他们的结局会不会有些什么不一样。

Reese再没同Finch靠得那样近过。他恢复了自我保护式的与Finch的交往方式。比如他会趁Finch不在，悄悄往他的煎绿茶里倒雪碧。 而相比于Reese刻意掺了暧昧的试探，Finch也更能泰然面对这些有些幼稚的玩笑。他会在尝了一口他的茶后，平静地转头问旁边憋笑到快要忍不住的Reese：“Mr Reese，你在我的茶里加了什么？”

Finch向来活得克制，生活不断地提醒他远离无谓幻想的诱惑。某次他深陷阿兹海默症的父亲莫名其妙从家里失踪，他花了大半夜才在森林深处找到他。只得了三个小时睡眠的Finch在迟到前匆匆赶到学校时已经精疲力竭。晨雾也好呼吸的水汽也好粘附在眼镜镜片上，Reese坐着的样子在他眼里就只有一块模糊的剪影。坐定后Reese朝还喘着粗气的他好奇望了一眼。  
“你还好吧？”

“我没事。”

Finch耗尽了最后一点力气。他已经没有办法去辩驳他和Reese分属两个不同世界的事实。课间他忍无可忍地趴在摊开的书本上陷入沉睡。衣料单薄，小心翼翼。Reese不知道发生了什么事情，只觉得格外不忍、想来想去后拿起挂在座椅后的外套，轻轻给Finch盖上。

Finch在一片不寻常的温暖中醒来，手臂有些僵硬，他动了动手指才意识到自己被什么笼罩着。Reese的身影通过衣料的缝隙透过来轻柔砸在视网膜上。同学三五成群叽叽喳喳的聊天声隔了很远，Reese拿着一份报纸看体育版面看得认真，嘴唇微微抿起。Finch这才意识到这是头一回他敢这样正大光明地在这样近的距离里偷看他。他能看得清他的嘴角，他的鼻梁，他的睫毛，他绿色的眼睛。

可惜Finch的好时光本身太过脆弱，上课铃声便足以打破。

Finch把衣服还给Reese并道谢的时候，Reese望着他眼底的青灰色只淡淡地嗯了一声。也许Finch是不愿意他再问他别的什么的。再次开口就已经是下午放学。Reese看着Finch收拾课桌，好一会儿才干巴巴地不咸不淡地问他。

“又要去图书馆吗？”

“是啊。”

有些无意义的对话，主要因为他没能听到Reese没说出口的后半句。  
那我在球场等你过来。

Reese看起来格外高兴，带了一脸奸诈的笑容凑近Finch。Finch看他突然放大的脸一时间有些手足无措。Reese勾了勾手Finch才会心把耳朵贴过去，他的唇几乎要碰到Finch的耳缘：“要不你和他说，让在我们披萨上放点儿菠萝。”  
Finch一时没忍住轻笑出声来，也歪歪头凑到Reese耳边：“除非你先和他说，你的意面里要放鸡肉。”

Reese也笑了出来，温热潮湿的气息就喷洒在Finch耳边。他们稍稍坐正了些，四目相对。双唇的距离太近了，彼此的呼吸和睫毛的震颤都被无限放大，在渴求和理智之间挣扎撕扯着。Reese的目光渐渐下移到Finch棱角分明的唇间流连。Finch像是受到了蛊惑般伸出舌头舔了舔早已干燥不已的嘴唇，Reese在诱惑里无声无息地再靠近了些，蜡烛的光影在Finch脸上飘忽不定如同鬼魅，像是在下蛊。

“决定好了吗？”

两人同时惊醒过来，猛地弹回座位上。Finch暗叹三件套的密不透风，他此刻实在需要一点清凉。Reese不动声色地喝了半杯水，压抑着声音点完了单。他要了一份海鲜意面，Finch在他之后要了一份肉酱意面。待老板走远后Reese才稍稍恢复神志，暗叹没能和Finch心有灵犀，他太想和他分享这个夜晚的一切——包括唇齿间的味道。

Reese有些后怕，他不知道如果真的吻下去了会发生什么。他猜他大概会用一种不可置信的目光瞪着他，被轻佻和侵犯勾起的怒意大概会染红他已经生了些许褶皱的脸颊。他应该会怒而起身，然后头也不回的愤然离席。可是然后呢？

那一刻Reese终于悲哀地意识到，阻碍他把爱意宣之于口的从来就不是赌注太高所以输不起，而是藏在不合时宜被打断的借口下深藏的怯懦。在军队里的时候教官曾教他们勇气和忠诚是士兵的一切，忠诚也就罢了，勇气或许他至今没有学会。也是了，严酷的训练或许会教会你直面炮火，但从来不会教会你直面人生。

那一刻Reese不得不承认，即使今日他们好聚好散，他也许也只能用另一个二十年的光阴来慢慢积攒运气，换下一场星夜下晚餐的入场券。

哦，可是即使是这样渺茫的机遇，他仍想牢牢握在手里不愿有任何流失的可能。毕竟Finch虽安静，却从来不软弱。

虽然“Finch暗恋Reese”这件事情在Reese有意无意的打压下逐渐消弭于无形，但Finch “小书呆子”这个外号却实实在在地不知怎么被发扬光大了起来。Finch自己在人后有些许在意，青春期的少年即使是他，也有获得同龄人认可的渴望。可是即使所有人都这么叫他，Reese每次阳光灿烂和他打招呼的时候，都还是那个从第一次起就再没变过的称呼。  
“嗨，Finch！”

事情发酵到一定程度的结果是某次计算机课上的恶作剧。有人神通广大利用硬件教室的局域网，让所有人当时使用的原始Unix操作系统的界面上反复跳动着“小书呆子”几个字样。Reese额头上的青筋随着教室四处响起的嬉笑声而凸起，他要发作前却意外看到Finch目光平静地埋头快速敲打键盘。彼时Reese靠板着脸对Fusco半请求半胁迫地换到了和Finch斜对面的机位。Finch不算高，Reese只能看到他柔软有些蓬松的头发毛绒绒地竖起。他本来只觉得有趣又可爱，这时候却多了几分坚定的味道。

下一阵骚动起源于Pierce，他面前的电脑突然诡异地闪烁了几下，然后全屏出现了一个大大的白色虚线方框，屏幕底下还有一行字。  
You are being watched.

Pierce有点被惊到，这个恶作剧是他琢磨了很久的杰作，而Finch只花了几分钟就破解了它，还锁定了他的IP地址。

教室里其他人的张望一度使班里的气氛有些安静，Reese是先笑出声的那一个。很快其他人已经兴高采烈闹哄哄地跑去围观Pierce的电脑，老师再怎么维持秩序也是徒劳。仍留在原位的只有他们两人。Finch在嘴角浮起的笑意完全淡去之前下意识地朝Reese望去，两人的目光在白色机箱和电线的阻挡间短兵相接，像是一场无言的合谋。  
后来Reese在科技板块新闻里搜索Finch的名字已成一种难改的习惯，也会经常想起那个机箱风扇轰鸣的下午，两人在人声嘈杂里交换过的那个眼神，他从未如此清楚自己为何爱他。

Reese有些忐忑地瞟了瞟Finch，不同于自己的尴尬，他正转动着手里的水杯，一副若有所思的样子。

“我就开个玩笑，可别说我欺负你。”

Finch倒真希望Reese愿意欺负他。从前看Reese和Pierce在学校里勾肩搭背招摇过市，他甚至会生出一丝好笑的羡慕。至于能与Reese花前月下的Jessica，他是从来想都不敢去想的。

【我明白那只是青春期的幻想作祟，但一刹那间我是真的期待过他也许会吻上来。】


	7. 07

【玩笑最残忍的地方，就在于它时刻会提醒你不必当真。】

其实Reese不是没有吻过Finch。在与他重逢的这个晚上他终于发现，记忆因为年久失修，早就渐渐剥离了本来的样貌。摸爬滚打多少年，他已经忘记了Finch嘴唇的味道了。

Finch的表情比起刚开始轻松了不少。他细细抿了一口红酒，略带委屈地开口：“我可没指控过你欺负我。”

Reese抚摸高脚杯的边缘，急急忙忙反驳：“你是没有，是那个怕有两百斤的体育老师说的。”接着望着天想了想：“那老头子叫什么来着，我都不记得了。”

Finch不上当地没有接过后半部分的话茬：“谁叫你整个过程都把心虚写在脸上，简直和拿着大喇叭广播你欺负了我一样。”

“不管怎么样，我最后被罚连续一个礼拜帮那老头子整理所有体育器材。”

“罪有应得！”

“这是好人没好报。”

两人吃吃地笑了出来，Finch露出两颗可爱的门牙，Reese摸着自己新生的胡茬有些心猿意马。当年他的确心虚到冷汗直冒，倒不是因为大家以为的那个原因。

那次体育课那个被Reese记不起名字的老头子要求全班跑3000米长跑。大家在起跑线上哀嚎着各就各位。Reese虽然不反感长跑但更愿意用这时间去打篮球，嗷嗷抱怨之余还不忘要求老师保证这学期不会再有类似的训练。可他转眼看到Finch在风里有些苍白的脸的时候抱怨就立马被吞了回去。Finch选的是网球，体育课上他通常看不到他，而现在他却站在不远处咬着舌头，一副大难临头的样子，让Reese有些想笑。

Reese毫无悬念地把所有人甩了一大截在后头，还有精力笑嘻嘻地朝隔了半个圈气喘吁吁的Fusco挥挥手。Fusco累得眼冒金星，还是攒了点力气给他比了个中指。  
Finch落在更后面，Reese发了发力从后面追上了他，刚刚戏弄Fusco的的得意劲还没过去，阳光灿烂地喊他：“嘿！Finch！”

Finch浑身肌肉紧绷了一下却没什么力气回应他。Reese有些忘乎所以，太想招来Finch的注意以至于忘了他的身体状态：他冲上去用肩膀撞了撞Finch。对方在脱力中浮浮沉沉，根本没能预见这突如其来的力道。结果就是没控制好平衡后的一个趔趄，重重地摔在了原始的煤渣跑道上。

煤渣划破衣服刺入血肉的声音惊到了Reese。他赶紧弯腰扶着Finch坐起，看到他的双膝被磨得血肉模糊，鲜血直流。老师发觉不对已经朝他们跑了过来。Reese被吓得有些傻，话都忘了说，只把一只手抚在Finch的大腿上，手足无措地想要为他减轻些痛苦。

体育老师在Reese脑袋上狠狠敲了一锤：“看你干的好事，别愣着了，赶紧送他去医务室！”

Reese回过神来。Finch的状态自然是没法走路的，Reese只能横抱着他，两只手托在他的背部和大腿上。在焦急地往医务室冲去的时候Reese想起前不久Mrs Reese带他去望弥撒，在教堂的管风琴声里他学着做祷告，一愿父亲早日归来，二愿有机会能抱一抱Finch，多蹩脚的借口都行。可他没想到上帝给他开了这样一个玩笑，他的欲望被满足，以踩着Finch的伤口为代价。  
真是Be careful what you wish for。

“勾住我的脖子，我怕你掉下去”  
Finch在双膝间传来的尖锐疼痛里挣扎着浮在意识的表层，听话将双手绕过去环住Reese，把自己靠在他胸前。少年散发的薄汗的潮湿和阳光的味道冲进Finch的鼻腔。耳边传来沉重有力的飞快心跳声，他有些分不清那是自己的还是Reese的。自己正被Reese抱在怀里这个认知在他心里涌起巨大又酸涩的幸福感。一周前生日的时候，父亲难得清醒地给他买了一小块蛋糕支了蜡烛许愿。Finch多半是为了安慰父亲，闭上眼睛的时候内心清明，神经退行性疾病无法逆转，甚至连延缓病情的药物都屈指可数。而睁开眼吹蜡烛的时候，Finch心里想着的却是Reese。  
Finch不确定把这次意外当成一次梦想成真算不算太卑微，但他确确实实是希望Reese跑慢一点的。

Reese弄混了Finch的激动和疼痛，校医给他清创上药的时候他握着Finch的手，安慰说疼你就攥紧我。Finch不耻利用Reese的愧疚，这让他像一个趁虚而入的变态。但还是在被倒上酒精的那一刻龇牙咧嘴地与他下意识十指交握。Reese用另一只手覆上Finch的手背，长期的篮球训练在他手里留下有些硬的茧，酸麻地与Finch柔软的手交蹭抚慰。

校医关照Finch可以躺在病床上休息直到下课。Reese替Finch接受了这一提议并坚持要陪着他，房门被轻轻地带上后Finch才意识到Reese捉住他的手还没放开，略有些羞赧地抽了出来压在枕头下。

“没必要的，你回去吧。”

“开什么玩笑，这么好翘掉体育课的机会。”

Finch抿唇，“不是你的错，是我腿发软了。”

“无论如何是我撞倒的你，我很抱歉。”

Finch一下子不知道该说些什么。Reese伸手拢了拢他额前被汗湿的头发，忍住了在缩回手的时候揉他的脸。他不想趁人之危，等Finch回过神来说不定会厌恶他有些出格的举动。  
“这种时候都会想睡一觉的，你觉得疲惫吗？”

Finch的眼皮是有点开始打架了。他缓缓闭上眼嗯了一声，Reese没再敢打扰他，连呼吸都刻意放轻。大概是疼痛减轻了，Finch的呼吸趋与平缓，神色也在没顶的睡眠里渐渐放松。Reese凝神盯着他的脸，看不到他最喜欢的蓝汪汪的瞳仁，吸引人的变成了耸立的鼻梁和精致的粉色嘴唇。  
哦，他真可爱。

Reese内心沸腾起挣扎。这实在是一个好时机，Finch在无人的地方沉睡在他眼前这种机会这辈子大概是遇不到第二次了。今后他有再多风花雪月也与他无关，会有人光明正大地躺在他身边等他醒来，送上早安吻。稀松平常地与他享受着他求而不得的亲密。  
于是那个吻带着爱意和嫉妒扑了上去。Finch的薄唇被他巧克力一样地含在嘴里，连吮吸都不敢，只能悄无声息地品尝他的味道。Reese的动作很轻，生怕弄醒了Finch，像是蝴蝶扑闪着它的翅膀。  
Reese并不记得那个不为人知的吻到底持续了多久，或许只有五秒，或许有足足五分钟。他只记得Finch在半梦半醒间皱了皱眉头，他才如梦初醒赶紧放开了他。

Finch在片刻的好眠里悠悠转醒，睁开眼就看到Reese心虚而又抱歉的表情，脸红得像煮熟的虾，嘴唇也许是因为先前急促的呼吸闪烁着亮晶晶的水光，让他不合时宜地有点想吻他。

“不用担心，我觉得好多了。”

Reese扶Finch下床的时候心里一直忐忑不安，他不确定Finch到底是真的的对那个吻全无知觉，还是因为种种原因选择了缄口不言。Finch只觉得扶住他手腕的手一阵阵地发凉，Reese头上还有冷汗冒出来。他停下动作认真看着Reese，Reese还以为是要对他进行宣判。

“真的，不怪你。”

Reese心稍微安了安：“伤好之前我会送你上学放学。”

他们走在回教室的路上并没有什么多话，Finch觉得Reese太过谨慎，他用一只手绕道他背后的姿势搀扶着他，像是把他半揽进怀里。这样的亲密在平日里Finch大概会求之不得，这样的情况下却生出几分不甘和自弃起来。他并不想成为累赘或是被保护的对象——特别是在Reese面前。  
Reese一心只看路没有注意到Finch略带羞赧的表情，等他噗嗤一声笑出声Finch转头看他的时候，他才察觉到Finch脸上的几分不悦。

Harold要强，肯定不愿意这样被人搀着。Reese心里这么想，打定主意想逗逗他。

“我们这个样子，像不像一对老夫老妻？”

Finch几乎是一瞬间烧起来的脸传染给了Reese。Reese年少莽撞，不小心弄伤了Finch就是很好地证明。这时候他才意识到话已出口，不知道听谁说过，再荒唐的玩笑，也有真实的成分。他犹豫着要不要道歉，Finch转过头轻啐了一声。  
“谁和你老夫老妻。”

“老头子，今天晚餐吃什么？”  
“别瞪我，真没和隔壁那位眉来眼去。”

Finch终于忍不住笑了出来。

两人笑完Finch举起酒杯，和Reese碰了碰。  
“说起来，还得谢谢你那几天接送我，当时辛苦你了。”

Reese耸耸肩：“自己闯的祸，得自己收场啊。”

Finch想你比那更早的时候闯了个比那大得多的祸，这辈子是不指望你能收场了。不过也没关系，哪天我睡进棺材，也就再没人知道也没人介意了。

Reese学了Finch的样子又同他碰了碰杯：“说起来，我也要谢谢你。”

“为什么要谢我？”

Reese曾经反思在少年时代遇到Finch到底是幸运还是不幸，后来在军队里学习疼痛管理，Kara教他回忆某个让他觉得心安的宁静场景作为心灵和意识的防空洞。Reese脑中浮现的就是他扶着Finch走过空荡的校园，穿过球场边林荫道的黄昏。那时他发现他已经把Finch模糊成了某个不可亵渎的圣地和归属。待他跌跌撞撞走过前半生，终于撞破那些莽撞和被抛下后生出的自卑后想要找回现实，Finch已经远在他不可企及的云端。他不得不承认没有比少年时代更适合与他相遇的契机了。不像现在，穿着精致西装三件套的Finch被他这个留着胡茬被警局扔出来强制度假的颓废警探拉到这种喧闹的小餐馆，都像是惠顾和垂怜。

Reese借口刚放学人太多怕他被撞到，非要等学校人都散尽了才肯钳着Finch离开。Finch不高兴被当做残疾人对待，坚持让Reese只要扶住他一只手就好。Reese这时候才发现他是一只控制欲挺强的小麻雀。他们走出教学楼的时候不远处教堂整点的钟声响起，在台阶上小憩的鸽子被他们惊扰到乱飞。他们贴近的距离引发了Finch的胡思乱想。如果他们此时手挽着手，倒是真像刚举行完仪式的一对新人。

Reese永远非常擅长煞风景。  
“我说，你是不是很烦我。”

Grace有时候下课会跑去找Finch聊最近看到的好书，Reese喜欢挑这种时候从讲台上找粉笔头瞄准别人的脑袋，他砸Finch的靶子格外准，Finch还不会还手，更不会像Fusco一样直接想揍他。

这话轻佻不足落寞有余，是啊你简直烦死人了话到嘴边，却变成了怎么会。 

“这次算我欠你一个人情，以后有任何什么事，都可以来找我。”

“比如说？”

“比如说谁欺负你，要我帮你去打架之类的。”  
Reese竖起空闲的那只手臂，秀了秀肱二头肌。本来因为下楼梯疼得有些龇牙咧嘴的Finch微微笑了出来。

“什么事都可以？”

“我能做到的都可以。”

Finch本只觉得这是调节气氛的一个玩笑，没想到Reese言语里居然带了信誓旦旦的味道。  
“一次性的阿拉丁神灯，听起来不错。”

“任凭您差遣。”

“再说吧。”  
可惜了，让神灯做他恋人这种愿望，想也不会在神灯会应许的范围之内。

他们慢吞吞走过篮球场的林荫道的时候Finch几乎是习惯性地往球场瞟了一眼。以往只能遥相远观的人的呼吸就在耳际。  
“我想我妨碍到你的篮球练习了。”

Reese在Finch的手臂上施了施力道：“别在意”

Reese把Finch送到门口的时候坚持要见到他进门才肯走。他在路上严肃着脸告诉Finch伤口不能碰水以防感染，明天还要接着去医务室换药和绷带。接着又漫不经心地说了句，需要的话我可以帮你洗澡。Finch的脸就一直红到Reese离开。  
院门口Finch向Reese道谢，Reese还有些不依不饶。  
“都是男生，你害羞什么？”

这样的亲密互动或许是福利，但Finch太过害怕身体的反应会泄露他的秘密。回到家他到厨房悄悄撩起百叶窗的一角，意外看到Reese仍然站在原地若有所思。他想叫他走，却又怕被他发现在偷看他。Reese终于转身的时候Finch叹了口气，目光胶着在他的背影上直到消失在视野外。

那晚Finch并没有发烧但睡在床上觉得浑身滚烫。第二天推开家门，看到Reese正坐在他家门口的草坪上逗蚂蚁玩。Reese见到似乎还有些睡眼朦胧的Finch眼睛一亮蹦了起来：“早啊，Finch！”

这样金光灿烂的清晨，无论如何是不可多得的恩赐。

Reese斟酌了半天还是没打算用实话回答他。

“你撮合我和Iris Campbell，你说我该不该谢你？”

Reese说得有些咬牙切齿，Finch听出这话并非真心。当年Reese没少一个人在黑暗与寂寥侵蚀的路灯下发狠抽击壁球，对着空荡荡的墙壁控诉Finch的无情。他可以前几天还在夕阳下和他“老夫老妻”，转眼就把他推给Iris然后毫无心理负担地与Grace扬长而去。

“可惜了，你们最后还是没在一起。”

Reese低头把餐巾展开铺在膝盖上，或许他们的披萨还在炉子里烤着，但他不想让Finch看到他眼脸上的怨恨。纵使后来他做过更加对不起Finch的事情，纵使他以为事情早已随着当事人的分离被不着痕迹地抹去。他以为那些由爱而生满溢的恨意已经被遗忘在时间的孤岛。然而并没有。Finch轻巧一句话，就足够让它们远渡重洋，东山再起。

Reese的声音很轻，像是不屑。  
“我那时候喜欢的人不是她。”

Finch 眨巴眨巴眼睛：“那，是Jessica吗？你似乎也和她约会过。”

Reese不想再继续这个话题了，他没法和Finch平心静气地讨论情爱欲望，这让他心不受控地焦灼得像是被架在火上烤。他挥挥手总结陈词：“我没约过那个人。说起来也没什么意思，多少年前的事了。”

Finch跟着Reese的动作摊好餐巾，在大学里他曾和Nathan还有Arthur玩伪造身份的游戏，只是任凭他技术再高超，也造不出得以在Reese床畔陪伴的那一个。

【他说得没错，久远年代里幼稚的感情，谁要记得那才可笑。】


	8. 08

【我并不后悔滥用那个愿望，那时就算用在别的什么地方，怕也是不得善终的。】

一时气氛有些僵。Finch小心翼翼地回忆Reese怨气可能的来源未果。毕业后的暑假他曾隐隐约约听人说起Reese求而不得的爱人。当时他不确定这到底是是对Reese的缺席审判还是事实不可避免地春光乍泄。但鉴于毕业后他们再也没有见过面的状况来看，就算真有其人也不会是他。那么也就不重要了。

“如果这算安慰的话——高中的时候我也没约过喜欢的人。”

这还真算安慰。Reese什么都还没吃胃里就开始反酸。Finch不是传统意义上高大壮实的四分卫，但总会有女孩子愿意和温文尔雅的他聊聊天。趁着老板把披萨端上桌之际Reese仔细打量了一下Finch的衣着。深灰色羊毛西装和格纹马甲里是深蓝色衬衫，配以酒红色领带和同色口袋巾。菱形金属袖口闪着一丝不苟的银白色。这样好的衣品谁不会心动呢，他自己不就是活生生的证明吗。  
想到这些的Reese有点咬牙切齿。高中的时候没约？看来高中毕业之后你是没少约。

“你点的披萨，尝尝看？”

Reese拿起一块送到嘴边，眼睛还是盯着Finch一动不动。Finch被他盯得有点心里发毛，考虑着要不要岔开话题。  
“好香的芝….”  
“说说看，为什么没约过她？”Reese毫不留情打断了Finch的话。  
“Grace，应该是她吧？”

Finch被Reese言语里的怨怼惊到。Reese看到他心酸又无奈的眼神后立马心软。他本来几乎要脱口而出你到底是感受不到我爱你还是故意践踏我的心意，也就及时闭了嘴。

那个年代，递情书还是颇为流行的求爱手段。情人节前夕Carter在图书馆看到Finch翻着《霍乱时期的爱情》的时候指着书问Finch：“你要不要也试试看？”  
Finch不明就里：“试试看什么？”

“写信给他。”

Carter自己都不确定这会不会是个好主意，或者就该让Finch埋葬好他永不见光的暗恋。Finch十分赞同她说的那句“没有说出口的爱情并不伟大”，他倒是从来就没考虑过伟大。情人节前一天他捏着那封已经开始起皱的信的时候想的全是是否要把他们关系的决定权从此让渡。他是可以与Reese花前月下，还是他的秘密被公之于众，站在人潮的正中央被嘲笑不切实际的幻想，全在Reese。Finch讨厌失控，可被Reese若有若无的试探激起来的希望诱惑着他，想要寻找一个答案。这是Finch生平第一次进行豪赌，要么满载而归，要么倾家荡产。

那天早上Reese看到Finch拿着一封信在他的储物箱面前鬼鬼祟祟一副被安错了手脚的样子，激动得简直要口吐白沫。甚至于他还没来得及亲眼看到Finch把信悄悄从储物箱的门缝里塞进去，就捂着脸窝在座位上压抑地尖叫出声。Fusco还以为他在哭，拍拍他的肩膀以示安慰：“被甩了？”

那一整天Reese脸上都洋溢着兴奋的光芒。他在课上双眼放空两手托腮，在心里仔仔细细安排与Finch第一次约会的细节。包括他们要去哪家餐厅来一场烛光晚餐；晚餐后要去电影院看哪部电影——得是爱情片，他可以找机会在黑暗喧闹的电影院里乘机来一个他们之间真正意义上的初吻；他可以牵着他的手，在这个宁静的小镇上散散步；最后他会送他回家，与他在家门口吻别。

那时候的他太过得意忘形，把Finch脸上忧虑重重的摇摆不定解读成了寄出心意后的忐忑不安。课间的厕所里他得意洋洋地与Pierce高谈阔论，滔滔不绝地啰嗦着安排好的那些暧昧和鲜花，扬言要度过他这一生中最美妙浪漫的一夜。Pierce在洗手池边用湿漉漉的手捶着他让他不要高兴得太早的时候，他是怎么样也想不到这话竟然会一语成谶。这时的Finch正在某个隔间里坐到手脚冰凉。他掏出那份已经在他的手和上衣口袋的反复搓揉下失形落魄的信。一封信如果注定得不到回应，也许就没有存在的意义。

Finch赶在上课铃声响起来之前把信撕成碎纸条扔进了马桶。水立马把纸上的墨水晕开。Finch觉得如果他的心思就真的像那些逐渐无法辨认的字迹一样消失无痕倒也算一种仁慈的宽宥。可惜他再把信挫骨扬灰还是只能指望迟来的遗忘敲响他的房门。他庆幸他早上的迟疑为他的尊严保留了些许空间——他犹豫再三到底还是没能把信投入那个指向Reese的邮筒。  
那天晚一点的时候Grace找到Finch问他周末情人节要不要一起出去吃汉堡。Finch下意识地想拒绝，可Grace只说你看起来情绪有些不好，然后凑到Finch耳根和他有些八卦地说难道你不想看看学校里都谁和谁出去约会吗？Finch首先想到的是隔壁班的Jessica，那个Iris似乎也对Reese情有独钟，也或许是别的什么人吧，他并不想知道。  
可他还是轻轻点了点头，答应了Grace的邀请。

那天下午放学Reese第一个冲出教室，寻到宝藏的海盗一样打开了他储物箱的门。里面静静躺着一封没有署名的信。Reese呼吸加深加快，颤抖着手撕开了在他看来通往幸福的邀请。Finch约他在一家小餐厅见面——高中生们的普遍选择，价格不算太高，老板说不定还会偷偷卖给他们几瓶啤酒。他把信捂在心口，冲刚从教室走出来的Finch傻兮兮地笑。Finch本来有些不明所以，视线向下移才发现Reese手里那封刺眼的信。他勉强挤出一个无比难看的笑容权当打招呼，然后埋头挤过纷纷扰扰的人潮，再也没敢回头。

其实如果他回头，就会发现把他的反应当做害羞的Reese的视线一直追随着他。Pierce早在Reese不适时的尴尬和期望里看出了端倪，此时幽灵一样鬼鬼祟祟地浮现在Reese耳后，陪着他看着Finch消失在拐角才开口：“他说了些什么？”

Reese回过头笑得自信又笃定：“你只需要祝我好运就好。”

那天Finch经过篮球场的时候Reese故意把球朝他的方向打飞了过去，一边灿烂地跳跃着以捡球之名行冲向Finch之实，一边斟酌着要开口和他说些什么。也许“我已经爱了你很久了”会太唐突会容易吓到Finch，会让他的兔耳朵竖起来的那种。可他又不想太过轻佻，Finch值得一切尊重和礼遇。球滚到Finch面前的时候Finch面无表情地把它捡起来抛还给了Reese。Reese没有察觉出他表情里的异样，道谢过后把思量许久的话说给他听，他知道Finch必定懂得。  
“那么，我们明天见。”

Reese没想到当时他口里的见面成真已经是多年以后，现在的光景与他多年前的想象倒还真有些不谋而合的地方。少年时代的迫切空想终于夙愿得偿，却早就已经失了原本的含义。他曾经以为与Finch心意相通必定了解他的所思所想，后来才发现只是镜花水月的自以为是。他甚至不明白坐在对面的Finch尴尬是为了什么。

“就像你说的，多少年前的事了，说起来也没什么意思。”

Reese终于意识到自己的失态。那时候的他甚至会觉得大半年的爱意足以吓到Finch，那这发展到现在已经横亘在他大半生里的感情怕是已经沉重到再也不值一提。  
“抱歉，是我失态了。”

他们都聪明地在不说谎的前提下各怀心事逃避了这个问题，也不知道算不算是默契。Finch聪明地不去提起他动用Reese欠他的人情的晚上。两人寻找着下一个合适的话题，Reese大口咬了一块披萨，已经恢复了笑嘻嘻没心没肺的模样。

“如果现在我再给你一次人情愿望，你会让我做什么？”

Finch从来没有觉得自己滥用过那个人情，既然他并没有指望过要向Reese牌神灯许什么贪心的愿。那天Reese盛装打扮来到餐厅，看到的却是Finch在向Grace赞叹汉堡夹心牛肉油脂的香气。与上次咖啡厅一成不变的戏码让他半疑惑半恼怒，可他也不想再在Finch面前发脾气把他推得更远。 Reese僵硬着四肢矗立在Finch身边一动不动，连招呼也不打就这么直愣愣地盯着他的时候Finch还有些疑惑。  
“Mr Reese，你这是…？”

“我来赴约。”

Finch被Reese看得有些心里发毛，好在对面的Grace调皮一笑说我们也在约会哦。Finch轰地一下红了脸赶忙摆手说她在开玩笑，我们只是出来吃个饭聊聊天。Reese随着Finch的表情变化攥紧了拳头，而让他真正死心的是他的后半句。  
“你的约会对象呢，还没有到吗？”

原来是这样。  
Reese冷哼了一声。他很想质问Finch那封信其实是写给谁的，又觉得自己什么资格都没有，Finch还会觉得他粗鲁又唐突。  
Iris老远看到Reese的时候像是心里的石头落地一样，兴冲冲地一路小跑进了餐厅，在Reese身旁小喘着气。  
“太好了，我原本还怕你不会来的。”

这时候连Grace都开始疑惑为什么Reese还一动不动地盯着Finch，Finch不知道该不该继续吃薯条的动作有些滑稽，他拿不准Reese到底想要说些什么。可他不想看到Reese秀恩爱的模样，更不想继续这场没有意义的谈话让他的汉堡凉掉。一边的Iris终于察觉到这略有些微妙的气氛，草草和坐着的两人打了个招呼过后对Reese说我先去找个座位等你。这话对Finch来说算是最后一根稻草，他拿起一根长长的薯条沾了沾番茄酱送到嘴边：“没什么事的话你可以走了，Iris在等着你。”

那晚Finch心不在焉地与Grace走在回家的路上，反思那句话也许是含着嫉妒与恨意说出口的。

Reese情绪有些激动，走上前双臂撑住他们的餐桌。他刚好挡住了Finch的光线，Finch抬头看着逆光的他，有些不明所以。  
“还有什么事吗？”

Reese把Finch的不为所动看进眼里，明白自己输得彻彻底底。他一下子垂头丧气像是打架输了的公鸡：“我以为的约会对象不是她。”  
Finch和Grace同时瞪圆了眼睛，Reese的表情不像是在开玩笑，事情的发展有些戏剧。Grace呃了几声也没能想出些什么好主意，Finch在尴尬和微妙间找不到平衡点。Reese叹口气，破罐子破摔地重新站直：“所以，我走了。”

Finch还在愣着，还是Grace先回过神来叫住他：“你怎么可以就这么离开？她以为你是来赴约的。”

Reese的表情变都没变，还是那句话：我也没办法，我以为的约会对象不是她。他说这话的时候还是望着Finch，却换上了一副有些悲伤的表情。Finch敏锐地捕捉到了Reese对不爱的人无情的那一面，祈愿自己永远也不要与他面对面站在那个位置上。Grace递给Finch一个眼神让他帮着劝一劝， Finch大概能明白同样是女生，Grace不想看到Iris经历Reese的离开必然带来的失望和羞辱。他沉吟了一会儿，抬头和Finch四目相对：“Mr Reese，我记得你还欠我一个人情，你说过我要求你做什么都可以？”

Reese预测到了对话的走向，看到不远处一脸兴奋的Iris正热情洋溢地看着菜单。Finch的声音在他耳边用不变的声调说：“我希望你至少能陪她一晚，毕竟搞错的人是你。”

Reese目光朝虚无某处放空了一会儿，回过神来已经不想再看到Finch的脸。  
“这样的话，如你所愿。”

Reese的离开让Finch有些如释重负地叹了口气，薯条终于入口才发现已经凉了。他咀嚼着僵硬失水的淀粉再提不起继续说话的兴致。他曾经以为已经努力和Reese成为了不咸不淡的普通朋友，说起来也不过是他的一厢情愿而已，也没问过Reese愿不愿意。  
Finch礼貌才朝Grace笑笑，才发现汉堡油脂的香气也已经散发殆尽了。

Finch皱皱眉，刚出炉的披萨冒着芝士醇厚的香气，浓郁的番茄酱刺激着他的味蕾。他想装作努力思考的样子，可那个下意识的答案这么多年了还是没有变过。正巧这时候老板端来了两人点的意面，Finch吸了口香气赞叹了一声。Reese橙色的肉酱意面酱汁浓郁，肉酱的份量很足。  
“那，把你的意面给我尝一口怎么样？”

Finch自己都没料到会提出这样的要求，Reese倒是答应得爽快。拿起叉子卷起沾上肉酱最多的那一部分，凑了过去放到Finch盘子里。Finch有些微窘，礼尚往来回赠了一颗虾给他。Reese笑得有些无奈。  
“其实给我也尝尝你的面就好。”

“你脸色看起来不是很好的样子。”

Reese想自己脸色当然不会很好，却也懒得挑起这个话题。  
“你的愿望就这么用掉了？”

“碰到老同学就提要求可实在是不好，好像我在利用我们的感情。”

Reese不知道如果Finch知道了他真实的“感情”会有几分愿意利用。怕只怕食之无肉，连利用的价值也没有，那才是悲哀。

“说起来，后天我打算要去看乔治·德·基里科纪念博物馆的一个展览，愿意一起吗？”

Reese的回程机票在明天，他本来在心里盘算着改签的可能性。Finch喃喃说Grace那时候很喜欢这位艺术家，他眼里的本来亮起的光就这么暗淡了下去。Reese不经意地用手摸摸新生的胡茬：“那你更应该和她一起去。”

Finch有些不明所以：“你是说….”

“我明天回纽约，抱歉，不能相陪了。”

Finch失望地垂下头：“那还真是不巧。”

【是我贪心不足，这一晚已经是难得，哪里还能再去要求别的什么。】


	9. 09

【过去我和他的交集少得可怜，不过我想就算能和他一起跑在篮球场上，他也是不会用朋友以外的眼光看我的。】

Finch不失优雅地卷起Reese分给他的那口意面送入嘴中，笑着点了点头算作赞叹。Reese吃的时候还打量着他，等待被夸奖的表情倒真像是这面是他自己做的一样。Finch揣度着他们是不是要在进餐的时候停止交流，表示一下对面前食物的尊重。Reese却不是很饿的样子，没有吃几口就放下了餐具，专注扭头看街边来来往往的行人。他冲Finch偏了偏头示意他看向两点钟方向：“你看那对情侣。”

Finch依言看过去，那是一对同性情侣。他们在交换品尝对方手里的意式冰激凌，表情恬静幸福，大概是天下真心相爱的人共有的样子。Finch不明白Reese的用意，Reese 被他疑惑的目光打量着也不急着解释，又重新拿起叉子送了几根面条入口。  
“你有向往过那样的生活吗？”

“与真心相爱的人走在大街上，谁不会呢？”

“高中的时候我们那么多豪情壮志，到后来只羡慕一生一世一双人，说来也是好笑。”

“这话听上去像是中年危机啊。”

“我们本来就到了中年危机的年纪了。”

Finch觉得的确是可悲，IFT不可谓不成功，可他到底没能留住父亲的记忆。可这个话题和Reese讨论起来实在是有些好笑。  
“说起来，那个时候我还想过要学戏剧当演员。”

Reese开始咬Finch给他的虾，Finch突然心虚他们是不是也在做着同那对情侣相似的事情，只不过少了喂到嘴边的暧昧。Reese是不为他的心虚所动的，含糊地开口：“我知道啊，我也去过你们戏剧社的，还记得吗？”

Finch当然记得，其实Reese不仅光顾过戏剧社，还在高一的暑假加入了他们在当地剧院的一次演出。虽然加入社团的数量并没有规定，但戏剧社的时间和Reese所在的篮球社相冲突。所以那天Finch在那个被充作活动室的堆放了不少杂物的教室看到Reese的时候着实有些吃惊。情人节餐厅那件事情过后两人有意无意地疏远了许多，在班里打照面也说不上什么话。那天Grace身体不舒服没有来，Finch在紧张之下突然觉得手脚尴尬。那时候窗外的海棠开得明艳，Reese眯了眯眼睛轻柔对其他人说自己只是感兴趣向来听听他们讨论。他故意没有看向Finch，Finch也就聪明地没有选择开口。

那天他们在讨论Hedda Gabler，Finch没有想到一向上课都心不在焉的Reese会愿意听他们讨论一位被囿于婚姻中的贵族女性的精神风貌。他忍不住去看他，Reese手臂支撑在膝盖上托着下颌，一反常态地听得认真，也不理会Finch的注视。Finch反倒感觉成了出现在不该出现的地方的那一个。轮到他发言的时候Reese自然而然地转头，面无表情凝神等着他开口。Finch在这和煦的春天里口干舌燥被烤得口干舌燥，头一次吞吞吐吐语不成句。他不着痕迹地擦了擦额头的冷汗，而Reese从头到尾没有过多的表情变化，像是不屑对他的失态发表任何意见。Finch第无数次暗叹自己从来就没能做到内心平静的面对Reese，平时不过是收拾好情绪罢了。而这一次被毫无防备地偷袭，只落得一副落花流水溃不成军的惨败模样。  
终于到结束的时候Finch叹口气像是在炼狱里走了一遭，Reese从他的心无旁骛里站起身走到Finch面前，Finch还以为他要和他说些什么，可他只用和现在指给Finch看那对情侣一样的神情指了指窗外。Finch同样顺从地往外望过去，看见外面各式蔷薇科的花朵正开得热切。Finch一时间忘了Reese让人不明所以的异常举动，只在想到夕阳都快要落山了才想起来欣赏春景是不是有些辜负。Reese却好像能读懂他的心事一样，用他低低的气音开口：“总比一直忽视了好。”

Finch从餐巾擦了擦嘴：“当然记得。”

“那大概是我向往却追求不到的生活。”

Finch疑惑在Reese心里戏剧到底代表了怎样一种他向往的生活，却又觉得问出这样的问题笨拙又尴尬。两个久未谋面的中年男人谈论年少的梦想并不是那么恰如其分的话题。他转而问起当年的疑惑：“你真的对戏剧有兴趣？那天你为什么来我们戏剧社？”

“当然没有，那次只是想找机会和你聊聊天。”  
Reese这话答得坦然，反而让Finch有些不知所措。  
“为什么…”  
Finch对Reese话里的前后矛盾的疑惑更甚于他想要找他聊天这件事本身。既然对戏剧社没有兴趣，又哪里来的向往的生活。

“那天我们聊得很开心不是吗？”

Finch不置可否，那天他莫名其妙地和Reese进行了很长时间的深谈，以至于他们终于想起来要返家的时候房间里已经是暗黑一片。欣赏完春景之后Reese声称要留下来帮Finch整理桌椅，教室没一会儿就空荡荡地只剩下他们。Finch本想道谢后安安静静地离开，Reese却没有要走的意思。他捡了个靠近Finch的座位坐下，直到这时候Finch才意识到他是有话要同他说。  
“那天和Grace聊得开心？”

Finch当然明白他是在指哪一天，可Reese这话问出来就不是让人回答的。  
“你和Iris呢？你们比我们还要更迟些离开。”  
Finch问得很平静，似乎并不是真的想要了解那场阴差阳错约会的细节，而只是回答Reese问题的另一种方式而已，自然也是不指望得到什么答案的。Reese不明白为什么他们现在连一场对话都要如此步步为营，Finch的情绪藏在眼镜片下大概是最好的蛰伏。这或许是Finch自卫的一种方式，也许是他的试探和刺探太多，本想徐徐进攻却只让对方及时地竖起了铠甲。又或许这场战役的结果在开始时就已经注定，动心的那个空有一腔热血却失了筹码，输是迟早的。  
Reese叹了口气，或许这该是他鸣金收兵的时候，但是偏偏又不甘心缴械投降。  
“你知道的，她不是我以为的那个人，能怎么样呢。”

“我以为你会享受与她的相处，她很善解人意。”

“你要喜欢她尽可以去约她出去，我和她没有更深层次的交往了。”

Finch显然没有这层意思，Reese这话说得挑衅。Finch沉吟了一会儿，抬起头来看着Reese，他眼睛里是好看的夕阳的余晖。  
“如果这一切都是因为Grace的话…”

Reese皱了皱眉头，不明白为什么Finch和Jessica的脑回路都是一样的。

“你要知道，如果你真的喜欢Grace，无论我和她是什么关系，你都不必从我这里得到什么首肯或者保证。”  
“她是独立的人，我想她的意见才是唯一重要的。你没有必要像要讨论商品之类我们有处置权的东西与我讨论她。”

“我…”

“如果你只是想试探我那么你大可放心，而且我想只要你愿意，你总能想到办法把女孩子们抢到手的不是吗？”

Finch并不习惯一下子和Reese说那么多话，那通常需要精心的设计和情感的压抑。这一番演说倒像是决绝。本来就是，放下某些痴心妄想才发现天宽地阔。Reese并不想解释，只觉得Finch一副护花使者的骑士模样有些刻意和滑稽，他太高估他的魅力了，他想要抢到手的人，从来就没有得手过。  
“你放心，我没有在打她的主意。只是我看起来就这么不堪吗，让你想到我要约你的朋友就紧张到要和我决斗一样。”

Finch慌忙想要解释，但是Reese已经挥挥手结束了这个话题。他干脆跑到Finch面前两个并排放置的课桌上躺下了。若不是有房顶束缚着这姿势还真是适合仰望星空。  
“晚上为什么不多出来和大家玩玩呢，Harold。”

Reese整天Finch，Finch地叫他，头一回称呼他Harold是在这无人的隐秘空间里。Finch觉得他名字的发音在Reese口里格外婉转缠绵，心神漾起如果真有实在的波纹说不定能溢满整个房间。Reese看他不回答继续问了下去。“是因为更喜欢闷在家里看书吗？”

那一刻Finch生出史无前例坦陈的勇气，也许是黑暗给了他一种无形的安全感，也许是他不想对Reese说谎——他隐瞒过一些事实，但说谎就完全是另一回事了。  
“我爸爸他每况愈下，甚至有时候他已经叫不出我的名字了。他经常一个人游荡到很远的地方，如果没有及时清醒过来说不定哪天就会出事。”

“Finch，你有没有想过把他送去疗养院…”

“这样的话他的监护权会被剥夺，我会被社工送入寄养家庭。那样就真的没有人照顾他了。”  
Finch犹豫地看了Reese一眼：“所以还请你…”

“你放心，我会守口如瓶的。”

Finch叹口气，Reese伸出手拍了拍他的肩膀。Finch当真就觉得这样简单的动作有安抚的力量。他埋头与Reese对上视线，对方正温柔地目不转睛地望着他：“很辛苦吧。”

“这本身倒是不算什么，只是，你知道的。这病遗传的几率很大，看着他的样子我经常会想等我到那个年纪也会变成那样。记忆像白纸上的素描一样用橡皮一擦就去，在遗忘的深渊里越堕越深，最后变成一个没有过去的人。”

Reese没有回答什么，他想问如果真的是这样你会不会连我也一起忘记。这是废话，连儿子都能遗忘的恐怖力量，真到那时他一个遥远模糊的老同学的样貌无异于螳臂当车罢了。也许是想调节一下气氛，Reese嘻嘻一笑：“就算是这样，你也不能忘了我。”

Finch果然被他逗笑了。他作出保证的声音很轻，在教室墙壁的反射里融合了若有若无的回音。Reese幻觉他的声音从某个遥远的时空破空而来。Finch的声音本来就有种异于常人的笃定，现在听起来就更像是牢不可破的誓言。他大概应该用个什么仪式封好这个誓言，亲吻就很不错，可惜他不能。

“我很久都没有见过我爸爸了。” Reese双目放空地开口。共享心事算是他对无法共享情爱的Finch退而求其次的补偿。“他被派上了战场，最前线的那种。”

“有他的消息吗？”

“没听说过吗？没有消息才是最好的消息。”  
“最近一次有联系是去年二月份收到了他的圣诞贺卡，皱皱巴巴的，上沾满了泥渍和泛黄的污痕，想必是辗转各方才终于寄到家里。”  
“从小他就经常不在身边，可那时候再聚少离多他也只是完成驻扎任务，能有固定归期的那种。我总是特别盼望能在新年前见到他，他永远不会忘记给我的圣诞礼物。”

房间里很静，Finch找到了先前有几次感受到的Reese的孤独气质的来路。这是他们少年时代短暂相处里为数不多的倾心交谈的时刻。那天他们说起年少时候的烦恼未必总是自欺欺人的故作姿态，但眼前的困顿死局又确实不可解。Finch惊异于一向注重隐私的自己会向Reese吐露那样多的不可说，只是有些红线以外的悸动当然是不必说给他听的，就算是抹了对方的姓名也不会期望他能了解。而Reese觉得那个黄昏的吐露是一种必然，没心没肺外表下蛰伏的挣扎如果不是说给Harold听那么也没有更多袒露的意义了。

两人终于想起时间为何物的时候夜晚已经灌进了房间。Reese站起来撑开手臂伸了个长长的懒腰。Finch已经看不清他的表情只看到张开的手臂，以为他在等着一场匆匆和解的相拥，算是为这一场促膝长谈画上句号。他走到Reese臂长范围内的距离犹豫抬起手臂。Reese哈欠也打完了正要放下手才意识到Finch反常的动作，下意识地向后仰了过去。  
“你这是…？”

Finch意识到自己会错了意。看不到Reese的表情，但想必是尴尬和错愕并存。本来积攒的那点可怜的温存荡然无存。他匆匆道了声抱歉，拿起书包头也没回地走了。Reese缓缓走出教室的时候嘲笑着自己的软弱。本来与Finch并肩同行的机会就这么没了不说，那个拥抱也没能讨到，真是可笑。

“好像是吧”，Finch笑笑：“我已经记不太清了。”尴尬有种特殊的魔力，让你不管在多少年后再次回想起来仍如近在眼前。这个话题让他深陷在那次会错意的泥沼里，他想快点爬出来。

Finch的眼里有些闪躲，Reese猜也许与那天他们交流的过多隐秘相关，而他从来是一个注重隐私的人。Reese只有捡一个不着边际的问题问他算是换个话题：“那你现在得偿所愿了吗？”

Finch送了一口意面在嘴里想了想。餐厅里人生嘈杂泛出一股凡尘俗世的烟火气息，口里满溢橄榄油的香气的意面真是正宗，他隐隐约约能感到桌上烛光传来的些许温暖，面前的男人的眼睛比起少年时代少了稚嫩和轻佻，凭添了稳重和深情。  
“虽然只有一晚上的时间，但也算是得偿所愿了吧。”

“只要不贪心，还是能满足的。”

【话虽这么说，又怎么真的做得到不贪心呢？】


	10. 10

【我爱了他大半生，最后留下来的与他相关的东西不过是几张照片。】

Reese干脆放下刀叉，撑着手专心看他。Finch被注视得有些莫名其妙，晃了晃头瞪着眼睛看了回去。  
“Reese探长，你不是在把我当嫌疑人分析吧？”

Reese捂着嘴笑：“你怎么知道我是警探，而不是什么别的职务？”

Finch当然知道，黑进公安系统不就是为了偷看一眼Reese的资料。  
“随口一说而已，碰巧猜对了。”

Reese点头，这种没有归途的无聊洞察和盘问说多了也是无益。  
“你说得对，能有一个晚上就已经足够难得了。” 他心不在焉地搅动着面前的意大利面，老板此时抽空过来问他们对食物是否满意。两人礼貌地微笑表示食物非常可口，可老板瞟了眼Reese面前几乎没有减少的面条有点狐疑，说如果有什么不满意可以为他加工或者重做一份。Reese忙摇头说并没有不满意，不需要麻烦。Finch望着老板走开时有些犹豫的背影想着礼仪这种东西有时候真是害死人。如果世界上有条规矩说所有人必须坦诚相待或许他能有机会一瞥Reese的真心。Reese笑得自然又得体让他不免去怀疑那些他说过的话有几分出于礼貌又有几分出于真心。Finch曾经不止一次思考残酷的真相和被蒙骗的无知快乐他会要怎么选，此刻他却有些怯懦怕背后的答案太过残忍。

“有的人一辈子都只能望洋兴叹。”

Finch觉得Reese这话或许无心，但倒还真是对他的绝妙讽刺。他已经得到了太多人的梦寐以求，却偏偏日思夜想镜花水月一样不可及的东西。两人一下子沉默无话，Reese不想冷场，盯着Finch滚动的喉结声音有些发紧：“我喜欢你领带的颜色。”

“呃…谢谢…”

“很少有男人有你这样好的品味。”

这话有些暧昧，Finch腼腆一笑，还是那句话。“谢谢。”

“可惜没法学你这么穿，没人会当我是警察了。”

Finch打量了一下Reese剪裁合成的黑色西装和一尘不染领口敞开的白衬衫。“你不需要好品味，我赌你是早上起床看起来就很棒的那种。”

Reese下意识想说你想不想亲眼看看我早上刚起床的样子，又觉得这样的轻佻怕是要引得Finch皱眉头的。他向来是个稳重的人，再这么没脸没皮下去这个晚上他们怕是要没得可聊了。  
“你对人气质的拿捏一直很准不是吗，还记得你送我的照片吗。”

这话听起来有点像自恋，Finch有些好笑地努了努嘴说你这是在夸我还是夸你自己。但是当Reese把那张照片从钱包里拿出来之后他就再也笑不出来了。经过了二十多年洗礼的拍立得照片早就开始泛出岁月的茶色，但是因为被放在隔层里保存得很好却没有太多皱褶。Finch震惊得说不出话，Reese为了加强效果还把照片放到他面前甩了甩。  
“你看，我一直带在身边。”

照片不止这一张，Reese从那一叠里选出了看起来最温柔的一张从此再也没离开过他的钱包夹层。它的存在让他偶尔在现实中逃离，苏醒于某个梦幻年代。那时候的Reese还有心思好好为自己庆祝生日，不像后来刀山火海的日子里连那个日期都要在脑海里模糊不清，只在偶生的白发里一窥自己避无可避的苍老和颓败。那年Mrs Reese答应他可以在院子里办个烧烤生日派对。Reese向全班都发出了邀请因为也只有这样才有机会盼着Finch能来。他把一本正经手写的邀请函送到Finch手上的时候Finch下意识地想要拒绝。倒不是因为不爱热闹的本性，更是因为他从那字迹欢快飞扬的邀请函里预感到了似乎是同他处在平行时空里的Reese的快乐全然与他格格不入。他不想做一场热闹里一个清冷的围观者，去扫双方的兴。  
可Reese看出了他眼里的犹豫，换上一副哀求的目光堵住了他尚未开口的话：“拜托了，礼物不重要，我只希望你来。”

Finch从来没有真正意义上拒绝过Reese，这一次也同样没能例外。

虽然Reese已经说了不重要，但Finch还是为礼物的事情颇伤脑筋。他不想太过敷衍，一场只有自己心知肚明的暗恋也需要庄重的仪式感去装点。但太过庄重又无异于把心肺剖给所有人看。最终他拿着那个父亲尚还清醒的时候送他的拍立得在角落不算偷拍的偷拍Reese的时候还是有些忐忑。Reese的身形在底片上渐渐显影的时候他舔着唇发现有些照片永远注定不能见天日，只因为旁人只要看上一眼，就能发现他爱他。

Reese是在篮球场等着Finch从图书馆离开的时候发现他在偷拍的。他暗笑着装作一无所知的样子继续投篮，悄悄观察躲在树后面举着相机的Finch，倒真像个偷看心上人的小少年。Finch选择这样的时候偷拍他必然是了解他作息规律才能作的决定，他们夕阳下的约定或许对方并非完全一无所知的念头在他脑海里一闪而过。他大概猜到了Finch拍他的理由，却又矛盾地希望不是这个理由。

Reese生日派对的当天人声鼎沸，Reese在招呼其他人的时候Finch捧着一杯白水安静地坐在屋里客厅的一个角落。Reese不知道从哪里借来了大功率的音响，Tao自告奋勇充当DJ播放起了躁动的音乐、大家沉浸在有节奏的律动里欢饮着橙汁和可乐的时候Finch真觉得心脏随着鼓点飞速跳动，他的礼物别致又私密，有种不成功便成仁的味道。期间Reese抽空跑到Finch身后，俯身在沙发靠椅上，对他说话就像是亲密耳语：“要来块汉堡肉吗，Finch？”

Finch不可自抑地打了个激灵，转过头来结结巴巴地答了一声好。Reese只当自己吓到了他，他本来的计划是借机兄弟一样揽着他的肩膀，举着可乐杯子在屋子里和门前草坪上晃悠一圈，这下就不得不把它搁浅。他记得曾经看到Grace举着两只冰激凌从后面拍拍Finch的肩膀，本来在想事情想到出神的他被这样的意外袭击也只是温柔地笑着接过那只想必合他口味的冰激凌。生日这样的日子Reese本觉得一切都应该围绕着他，Finch的无动于衷让他默不作声的有些咬牙切齿，可他最后还是忍住了。  
“抱歉，让你来还真是难为你了。”

Finch立马摇头，慌乱之间还抓住了Reese的手：“没有，我只是…”

Reese满意Finch的反应：“那，出来一起吧。”  
Finch走在Reese斜后方走出客厅的时候Reese感到他默默叹了口气，他不敢回头也就没能看清Finch到底是如释重负还是尽力忍耐的表情。他有些后悔，每当他被渴望或是嫉妒或是一些更加不堪的情绪折磨的时候，都会想尽办法抛开体面和底线从Finch的尴尬或慌乱里榨取收效甚微的快慰来杯水车薪地填补那些情绪刺下的千疮百孔。那些他在睡前反复咀嚼的与Finch的单独相处和某一刻会心一击的心灵相通或许对他来说都是无意义的负累。他记得很小的时候父亲曾告诉过他，想要的东西有时候就像沙子一样，攥得越紧在掌心里或许流失就越快。他那样想走近Finch，这个本来属于欢乐的晚上他在Finch这面镜子前看到一个浅薄张狂的少年，又怎么配与他并肩。

Reese曾经极尽造作之能事就为了吸引Finch的注意，高中生无聊又好笑的把戏。Finch还是没有忘记他的拍立得，可那晚纵使Finch表示想拍张他的照片留作纪念他反而不愿看向镜头，尽管焦点本该就是他。Finch暗骂自己的无趣与沉闷，却也意识到这种场面早就被自己预言所以也说不上失落。他并不后悔穿上隔绝情爱的盔甲，如果那才是真正的Harold Finch。他想要靠Reese近一些，却也没有渴望到要以放弃自我为代价。

蜡烛点上灯熄灭的时候Reese咧嘴笑着闭上了眼睛，吹熄蜡烛重新开灯后他睁开眼却一下子没找到Finch的身影。他立马作出了生日愿望之类都是些屁话的判断，它们根本不可靠。切蛋糕的时候大家才发现Mrs Reese低估了Reese的人缘。Finch捧着盘子望着已经空了的蛋糕盒想要悄悄地把盘子放回去就当无事发生，Reese却已经眼尖地绕到他身边。  
“没分到蛋糕，一起吃这一份？”

寿星的蛋糕上有一只完整的穿着球服的猫咪，很是可爱。  
“不了，那是给你的。”

Finch的面部轮廓在晦暗的灯光里有些模糊不清。Reese想的是我任何东西都愿意献给你，却也不想勉强他。所有人围坐一团拆礼物的时候Reese反而有些心不在焉，等终于轮到Finch他的心跳开始飞速攀升。他接过那个深色绑了淡黄缎带的小盒子的时候经历了很长一段时间的晕眩，他恍惚要相信那会是某个精致的信物，是Finch也怀着同他相同情感的证明。打开才发现是一枚小巧的钥匙，精致却也不足以作为礼物。Reese有些疑惑，可更多的是希望落空后的失落。与Finch的四目相接间Finch眨眨眼：“你会明白的。”

等所有人都散尽后Reese帮母亲收拾好残羹冷碟，最后一个人在没有光的客厅里先前Finch坐过的位置沉默良久，手里握着Finch送给他的钥匙。大概是黑暗给了人迫切的勇气和渴望，他那一刻正式决定要放下犹豫和那些让他举棋不定又忧虑横生的自卑，直到把Finch追到手或是听到他明确说不为止。他早在心里把Finch引为亲密的知己，只是Finch还懵然不知。

Finch的吃惊不加掩饰，Reese格外得意：“怎么样，是不是很感动，我把这你送的生日礼物保存了这么久。”

“那，你每次看到它都会想起我吗？”

“我不需要看到它也会想起你。”  
Reese这话是真心话，Finch却只当他油嘴滑舌一笑而过。气氛重新轻松了起来。Reese满怀深意的看了Finch一眼：“这是算是我人生一个重要的转折。”

“什么转折？”

“算了，说起来也没什么意思。”  
后来Reese经历过膝盖碎裂，断过肋骨，碎过肩膀，受过枪伤，依然执拗地不肯接受一份安置协议荣誉退伍，不过是想证明自己不是虎头蛇尾的人罢了。十七岁生日那晚的誓是发给自己听的，天知地知，许了那样多的勇气和决心，最后还是不得善终。

Finch看出来Reese语焉不详的背后有他不愿谈起的隐情，要是真的无趣那也不必念念不忘直到今天。可他只是Reese萍水相逢的一个朋友都算不上的熟人罢了，的确是没有必要说给他听。  
“生活里有些起伏也好，我的高中生活有些太无聊了，想起来还真觉得有些遗憾。”

“如果真的把所有事情遍历，或许又会后悔没来得及专注，人就是这样的。”

“是啊，很多东西念念不忘，也许就是因为从没得到过。”

Reese抚摸着那张相片：“如果有机会回到那时候去改变些什么，你有什么遗憾想要弥补吗？”

“大多时候我都觉得这只是一厢情愿的空想而已，要是真能做些什么，也许早就做了，不必等到年纪大了再去后悔。”

Reese垂眸：“是啊，错过也许是必然。”

Finch不想再和Reese打哑谜。他要真能有什么挽回的勇气他们也不会像现在这样吃着各怀鬼胎的饭。Reese收回那张照片，恢复了原来的姿势：“你把所有拍的照片都给我了，自己一张都没留吗？”

那天Reese像是专门在等他过来一样在篮球场旁的林荫道上截住Finch，Finch早就料到会有这么一出一点都不惊讶，什么也没问就跟他到球场边的一副长椅上坐下。可Reese没急着讨礼物的后续，却掏出了两个精致的蛋糕纸盒：“那天你没吃到蛋糕，这是赔偿。”

Finch掏书包的动作停了下来，Reese专心分给他餐巾和一次性的木质小勺。蛋糕上缀有草莓和丰沛的奶油，Reese举起他手中的那块蛋糕像是在祝酒：“祝我生日快乐。”

Finch笑了：“祝你生日快乐。”

Reese看着Finch专心吃蛋糕的样子有点想糊点奶油到他脸上去，又因为怕弄脏他的眼镜不好清理而作罢。他幻想着如果哪天真能追到Finch说不定就可以给他抹上奶油然后再仔细地舔个干净。蛋糕并不大，两人三两口吃完后Finch终于捧出一个精致的木盒给他：“该把它和钥匙一起给你的，我一定是忘了。”

回家后的Reese用钥匙打开了盒子后看到了一叠一共十七张相片，果然是Finch拍的他。有他在教室同人闲谈的，有他那天在篮球场投篮的。最底的两张是生日派对上的，他有些执拗和害羞不愿面对镜头，Finch捕捉到的他周身的光影倒是缠绵又温柔。Reese不确定Finch延迟礼物的交付是因为想要加上这最后两张照片还是意在让它成为他不为外人知晓的私密收藏。Reese把这份礼物解读为Finch替他作下的人生纪念，多年后再回头看也算是有个回忆的凭证。Reese感谢他的心意却仍旧觉得这是多此一举，如果时光对他是录音的留声机，那Finch本身就是那张黑胶唱片，他不需要那些照片作纪念，他更想要拍照的那双手。

后来Reese向Finch道谢之前犹豫了很久要不要适时的请Finch出去喝杯咖啡，或者以Finch的喜好来说，喝杯煎绿茶。Pierce劝他有必要放缓步伐徐徐图之，Finch像只雀鸟，如果太过贸然地惊吓到他说不定会就此飞走。还劝他要想攻下Finch这种聪明理智的人，咋咋呼呼引起他的注意或者来些不着边际的浮夸举动一定是下下策，润物细无声才是正道。Reese接受了他的建议，跑去和Finch说“谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢”的时候就多了些礼貌和克制。当年的Reese的礼貌和现在朝老板说食物很美味的样子别无二致，Finch本有些期待另外激烈和热情的反应的心情，也就在丝丝苦涩的失望里凉了下来。他或许该感谢Reese，拒绝都如此体面和小心翼翼。

存下的那些照片变成了Finch一个不敢对任何人，甚至包括Carter说的秘密。他把它们锁在与他送给Reese相同的盒子里放进书架的最高层，只因每次看到它们就如赤裸面对自己心底最隐秘的心事，以及被不知名鬼魅嘲笑的落败。后来Finch辗转各地，它们总是被随身携带，却永远束之高阁。

“是留下来了一些，和中学时代的其它东西放在一起吧。”

Reese重新开始进餐，表情从容而享受，Finch开始怀疑他是否其实只是想仔细品味才这样不慌不忙。  
“会常常看看它们吗？”

“其实…倒也不会。”

“只是偶尔？”

Finch不明白Reese的用意，回答得有些迟疑：“嗯…也许吧。”

Reese凑近Finch直勾勾地望进他的眼睛：“那，看到它们的时候会想起我吗？”

Finch下意识做了个吞咽的动作，喉结流线形的滑动，让Reese想起在地图上看到过的那些大江大河。Finch太过紧张，想要开口才发现无法出声，只能小幅度地点了点头。Reese的鼻息若有若无地喷洒在他脸上被他重新吸进肺里，隔空交换着呼吸。

Reese满意地重新坐直身体，开心灿烂一笑：“嘿，这才公平嘛！”

【他错了，一场已经转化成执念的暗恋，是谈不上公平不公平的。又或许上帝让我遇上他，本身才是最大的不公平】


	11. 11

【当我们开始聊起贫乏的过往，我开始怀疑是不是真的和他错过了太多可能性。】

Finch苦笑着摇了摇头，Reese明白自己的逻辑有些无理取闹了。Finch眉头间有些黯然，Reese心里一凛，拿起餐巾伸手去抹他嘴角沾上的酱汁。Finch下意识地躲开，Reese的手就僵在了半空中。  
“没别的意思，给你擦擦。”

Finch奇怪为什么这样的事情Reese也要坚持代劳，可眼下他正垂眸勾着嘴角看着他，手没有要收回来的意思。Finch迟疑地重新坐好，Reese在他脸上蜻蜓点水般沾了沾，然后像什么事都没有发生过一样若无其事地重新摊开餐巾放回腿上。他本来还想抚摸Finch的侧脸，可能太过暧昧了，算了。  
“这么些年过得还好吗？”

Reese不寻常的动作和问话倒真让他们像是多年未见的恋人，答挺好的太过刻意而虚伪，说不好又像是对生活不知足的怨怼。“还行吧，没什么过不去的。”

Reese瞥了一眼Finch毫无装饰的左手，真正想问的问题不敢问，顾左右而言他。  
“你父亲呢，这么多年了情况有没有好一点？”

Finch长长叹口气：“去世了，快有十年了吧。”

“我很抱歉。”

“其实我们知道会走到这一步的，期望他真的能好起来也不过是自欺欺人罢了。”  
Reese皱起眉头看他，Finch自顾自地说了下去。  
“他的主治医师也一点办法也没有，当年去麻省之前我把他送去了疗养院，那时候他已经完全不记得我了，只在窗边坐着，望着外面的鸟乱飞。”

“我记得高中那会儿，他就已经不太记得你了。”

那天Finch的座位空了一上午，Reese心慌意乱地担心是不是出了什么事。可其他所有人都神色如常，没有人替他问也没有人告诉他为什么Finch没有来学校。午间休息的时候Reese终于安耐不住去找了Carter，Carter复杂地看了他一眼，告诉他也许这个星期Finch都来不了学校了。他父亲在林间摔了一跤伤到了颈椎，住在医院需要人照顾。  
其实他们圣诞节假期和春假期间也会长久的不见面，但在本该能见到他的时候却只能看着他空空的座位让Reese如百爪挠心，这是这个略显黯淡的世界对他的亏欠。Reese当即自告奋勇地跑去领了通知Finch作业的任务，还说要去给他补习。说这话的时候Elias老师几乎要笑出声，John你是不是被门夹了脑袋，Harold哪里需要你给他补习。

可理由再蹩脚也没人拦得住Reese去医院找Finch。前台接待和调度的护士小姐表示不能泄露病人的信息，Reese再怎么解释他们是朋友也是无济于事。最后只能各个病房一路找下来，接受误闯后房间里人们各色情绪的眼光。Reese头一回感到自己如此靠近生老病死，消毒水混合着悲伤和压抑把他笼罩得密不透风。年少的他从没预想过会在一个悲欢离合都是常态的地方与Finch见面，这时候只觉得如果他们能有幸携手走完一生，这里倒也不算是太坏的归宿。等他终于找到趴在床边小憩的Finch的时候就有些肃穆。本来急着解释来意的他话到嘴边就只剩了一句你还好吗。

Finch看到Reese非常意外，被打断的浅眠让他皱眉眯起眼睛，困倦的声音虚弱得要融进呼吸机的滴滴声里：“你怎么来了。”  
Reese很少见到Finch摘了眼镜的样子，趁着他还没完全睡醒忍不住摸了摸他眼底的青灰，再在他下意识闭上眼的时候在他眼睑上轻轻抚了抚：“你该好好休息会儿了。”

Reese问了几句情况再三言两语交代了学校的事情后两人一时无话可说。Finch疑惑为什么偏偏是Reese来探望他，他本以为就算有人来也只会是Carter或者Grace。可话并不适合问出口，听上去像是赶客。Reese说要请他喝饮料，两人就走过长长的走廊。经过的病房里有产妇也有上了年纪的老人，让Reese错觉人的一生就隔了薄薄两层墙壁。Finch一直很沉默，两人在医院餐厅的饮品店里买了咖啡和煎绿茶。重新上楼就没有再进病房，靠在医院走廊的沙发长椅上喝着各自饮料。

“Finch你看，这种时候亲人也好爱人也好，总算得有人陪在身边才不觉得孤独。”

“也许吧，但我总感觉人走到最后难免是孤身一人。”

“信任危机？不相信会有人陪你走到最后？”

“人生来孤独罢了，没有什么力量能把两个人生死都锁在一起。”

他们重新陷入沉默，Pierce叫Reese要慢慢地暗示和靠近，却不能太过刻意，等那小书呆子意识到你在追他，他已经离不开你了。可眼下这样的光景再去对Finch耍什么心机就只像趁人之危图谋不轨。Reese并不赞同Finch的话，但却在那条幽长的走廊里若有若无仪器的声响里模模糊糊地远观到Finch生命的归途。人总会离开，他只怕前路漫漫，Finch的冥冥中命定的行程里却没有他的相陪。

“如果有一天是你躺在里面，你希望是谁来陪你？”

Finch看了Reese一眼，Reese意识到问题有些奇怪，赶紧挥舞着手臂：“我不是要咒你，只是闲聊而已，当我没说。”  
Finch沉默着没有说话，也不像是生气的样子。Reese不担心，Finch不是会因为这种事情生气的人。他小心翼翼地放下咖啡杯凑到他面前：“你看我怎么样？”

“不怎么样，Mr Reese，就算有那一天 ，我也不希望会是你。”

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”

Finch恢复了沉默。在森林里发现受伤的父亲时的无助和绝望也许有一天会被时间打磨得云淡风轻足够与外人道出，那样的情绪在当时的人眼里却还是会实实在在地留下恐惧。我自己感受过，所以愿它远离你。Reese一问自己这样的问题到底算不算明示，二问Finch的回答又算不算拒绝。明明人就近在眼前，他想的却全都是先前情人节那天在餐厅里他把他赶去与Iris约会的样子。如果能在他眼里找到哪怕一点点嫉妒和口是心非他倒也能坦然，可恨Finch连这个念想也不肯给他。

Finch仰头喝光了他的饮料：“无论如何，谢谢你的煎绿茶。”

Finch这话算在送客，平日里有太多眷念也不想让他看到自己脆弱无助的一面。Reese不顾他话里的暗示，没有要走的意思。  
“你有没有想过，也许在另一个平行世界，我们会是完全不同的样子。”

“我并不爱作这种无端假设，这个世界里的事情都还没有做完”

“比如我们是行侠仗义的无名英雄，我是身手了得的特工，你是在背后给我出谋划策兼提供技术支持的人。”Reese双手交叉垫在脑后：“你知道，就像007 和Q一样。”

“这种行业怕是很危险。”

“然后反派们会挟持你来要挟我就范，我会靠你留下的暗号找到你，把你救回来。”

Finch笑得整个人都在发抖，Reese脸红了红：“你是觉得太陈词滥调还是太幼稚？要不你来讲个故事？”

Finch 还真认真地想了想，“开个书店听上去不错，或许你会在旁边卖卖枪械，特工先生。”  
Finch随口的胡言乱语在某种意义上成真的日子里Reese会想起那次没话找话的闲谈里的心血来潮。有时候是因为炮火连天烟尘四起，有时候是因为血模糊了眼睛，他恍惚着努力聚焦的时候偶尔会幻觉看到一家宁静古朴的书店，Finch坐在里面等他光顾。

Finch和Reese重新走进病房在发现父亲已经于厚重的麻醉里醒来。疑惑地望着他却不说一句话。Reese记得上次Finch和他说过的那些，本来还想搜肠刮肚地说些什么，Finch却先开口了。  
“爸爸，我是Harold，你摔伤了颈椎被送来了医院，医生说手术很成功。”

Thomas Finch带着对疾病的逆来顺受点点头，转头看向Reese：“抱歉，你是？”

“您没见过我，我是Harold的同学，我叫John Reese。”

“谢谢你能来。”

Finch送走Reese的时候Reese兴冲冲地和他说你父亲似乎很喜欢我。Finch看他的样子倒像是个在父母面前争风吃醋的兄弟，笑着轻轻拍拍他的背脊说他大概把你当成了我最好的朋友，喜欢你是很自然的事情。Reese听得皱了眉头，什么叫把我“当成”你最好的朋友。他想质问Finch又觉得理亏，他和Finch连是不是朋友都不甚明确。  
“我的确可以是你最好的朋友。”

Reese本来是一句玩笑话，Finch却认真思考了半天，严肃的样子逼着Reese差点大呼小叫说你不愿意就罢了没必要搞得这么郑重其事。Finch再次抬头的时候笑得温柔又有些疏离，Reese在他开口之前就知道是拒绝。  
“不必了，但是谢谢你。”

“因为我不是会陪你逛图书馆读莎士比亚的人？”

“因为我打不了篮球啊Mr Reese。”

Finch想要化解尴尬，但Reese的表情却有些绷不住。他在彻底垮下来之前扭头离开，连句道别的话都没有说。Finch从不自卑但忍不住用Reese的视角看自己的时候总觉得迟钝又沉闷，好好的一个玩笑却弄得这样不近人情不欢而散真算是情商低到极点。可他也万万做不到云淡风轻地和他称兄道弟，与他在夜里陪着他和Jessica也好Iris也罢偷偷分享一瓶不知从哪里弄来的啤酒。他宁可保持距离也不想要祈求来的亲密，那是可耻的作弊。Reese本来答应这一周放学都来陪他，可现在一个也许只是玩笑的话都能闹得如此不愉快，Finch倒觉得可以堂堂正正地缩在孤独的庇佑里不用去想和他的关系了。

第二天Reese捧着两支焦糖海盐冰激凌去找Finch的时候思忖着要不要干脆降低期待值，没有那些妄想就也不至于失望。至于Pierce说的什么慢慢攻心之类的，就再说吧。Finch一时没有接过Reese递给他的冰激凌，他这样的主动示好和求和自己是不是也该有所表示。可Reese看起来已经忘了昨天的事的样子，只提醒他，再不吃冰激凌就要化了。

两个人就走到医院的草坪下分享黄昏时分的满口清爽的甜蜜。Finch觉得话头该由他来起，却想不出该说些什么。Reese吃得快，已经开始咬下面的蛋筒：“你两天没去学校，大家都很想你。”

Finch吃甜筒的样子很秀气，伸出舌头慢慢舔着品味。Reese看得心动，羡慕起那只冰激凌来。  
“如果大家是指Carter还有Grace的话。”

“你没把我算进去？”

“你不是见到我了。”

可我还是想你。  
Reese抿抿唇：“那好吧，就她们两个。”

“我不需要安慰，有人想念与否也不影响我对自己个人价值的判断。”  
Finch说完又觉得有些不合适，扭头看Reese一言未发，依旧用那样柔柔的眼神看着他，稍微放心了些，还是那句话：“不管怎么样，谢谢你。”

“同学之间，应该的。”

Reese说得无心，Finch却觉得有些讽刺。如果哪天真放下了，说不定可以跑去邀他看个展览吃顿炸鸡，在街边无人的小店里买两个甜甜圈，心无旁骛就能落得轻松。如果有那么一天。

Reese走后Finch在病房的床边看着他离开的背影看得出神。昨天Reese逗他开心的话要是真能成真也好。他们在某个与现实远隔的平行时空里过得心意相通那么再危险辛苦也罢。回头看看面色稍有些恢复的父亲，可他连这个病房和父亲遗忘的牢笼的无法打破，这些也就只是空想罢了。可Reese对他的目光有感知般突然回头，Finch躲都来不及，两人在不输于学校图书馆与篮球场的距离里四目相对。Reese在远处笑得灿烂，坦然冲Finch挥挥手作依依不舍的告别。Finch就也以相同的动作回应他，夕阳最终从地平线上跌了下去。

再后来Finch返校，郑重向Reese再次道谢。Reese只点点头恢复了以往玩世不恭的样子：“回来继续过你泡图书馆的生活了？”

“嗯，是啊。”

“那我也就回篮球场去啦！”

Finch搅了搅他的意面：“无法避免的事情，只不过是很早就做好了心理准备罢了。”他想起了那一整个礼拜黄昏里的陪伴：“也是，难怪你记得，那时候你陪了我好久。只是挺可惜的，我们没能成很好的朋友。”

“我后来倒是想通了，你说得没错，我们本来也不适合做死党。”

“说起来也遗憾，高中时候的朋友到后来都没有联系了。”

“包括那时候和你很要好的Carter和Grace？”

Finch叹口气：“是啊， 包括她们。”

“那我不是很幸运了。她们都再没见过的你，却被我碰上了。”  
Reese笑得开心，拿起一块披萨，尖对着Finch递过去：“中间这口最好吃，给你。”

【我和他注定成为不了朋友的，他最多想要和我勾肩搭背的谈天说地，我却只想吻他。】


	12. 12

【我心里明知该好好享受那个夜晚，却紧张到无所适从。】

Finch对Reese意外的举动有些为难。可Reese却做得坦然。Finch犹犹豫豫地把嘴伸过去咬了一口，番茄酱和芝士的香味在口里爆炸开来。这的确是最好吃的一口。

“呃，谢谢。”

“没骗你吧。”

Reese神色如常地把披萨拿回去就着刚刚Finch咬过的地方继续吃。Finch看到上面还有他的牙印，尴尬得咳了两声。Reese边吃边含糊不清地说我猜这家店甜品应该不错，待会儿还想尝尝正宗的提拉米苏。

Finch看着Reese面前的意面想说你正餐都还没吃完就惦记起甜点来了，Reese再一次猜中Finch的心思，不以为意地说好食物应该慢慢享受，我们都是来这里度假的，急什么呢。Finch腹诽你不急着吃晚餐倒是急着回纽约，转念一想刚才Reese所谓明天的机票也许只是的婉拒相陪的托词而已，要较真才是傻。

Reese慢悠悠地咬着披萨：“Harold你今晚有别的安排？”

Finch敏锐地察觉到了Reese对他称呼的变化。他想要尝试着叫他John，一个简单的音节怎么也发不出口。Reese出于恶趣味乐意看他纠结的表情，不管究竟是因为什么。Finch还真没有别的安排，就算是有在看到Reese的那一秒也早就被全部清空。  
“倒也没有。”

“那不如慢慢来，享受这一刻。你们这些商业大佬是不是吃饭都像打仗。”

Finch本来有些期待Reese递来餐后派对的请柬。说不失望是假的，却不敢写在脸上：“我并不是什么商业大佬，Mr Reese，Nathan他们吃饭也不像打仗。”

Reese懒得计较Mr Reese和Nathan两个称呼间微妙的感情差异，表情轻松起来：“那就好，我还以为你和我吃饭觉得格外不自在。”

“呃…为什么会有这种感觉？”

“我猜的，高中时候你就更喜欢独处的样子。”

“请不要这么想，我并没有感到不自在。”

Reese把披萨全塞进嘴里，说话就有点含糊不清：“只是本来想邀你晚上找个地方看场电影，不过你应该已经很累了。逛罗马是个体力活，还是不占用你太多时间了。”

Finch张张嘴不知道该说些什么，或许这个晚上他是太过沉闷了些。  
“不过，你是不是有什么话想对我说，看你一直欲言又止的样子。”

Reese夸张地晃着脑袋，要不是还记着有用餐礼仪在他差点就要拿着手里的叉子挥舞起胳膊来：“说了你肯定不爱听。”

Finch充满期待地郑重坐好：“你说吧，我向你保证我的冷静，如果是什么请求的话我会慎重考虑。”

Finch本来蓝色的眼睛在功率不够的白炽灯幽黄的光线下泛出浅灰色，不远处某个罗马随处可见的教堂的钟声敲响了七次，次次都在提醒着他也许机会只有最后这么一次，在他挥霍了太多那些近似于花前月下的黄昏时刻之后。Reese浅浅地眯了眯眼睛，端坐着的Finch领带的酒红像是异次元让人沉溺的梦境，Finch是那个梦境里高坐在云端的国王，触手不可及，他只能匍匐在泥里仰视着。捧上全部的真心或许他愿意看他一眼。

Reese在脱口而出的前一刻还是放弃了：“你吃东西的样子还是和以前一样，像只兔子。”

Finch依照约定没有过于丰富的表情变化，双颊却肉眼可见地迅速窜红。Reese得逞后笑出了声，把脸埋在臂弯里伏在桌上。Finch也就没能看见他隐藏起来对自己失望透顶的表情。Finch注意到他的头发除了颜色上赤裸地坦陈年龄的变化，倒和少年时一样柔软。他忍不住伸出手去以指为梳浅浅抚摸的时候告诫自己在车站等一艘船的到来实在是痴心妄想，还是别做梦了。Reese在自己臂弯的小小空间里感到全身的血液都朝头皮冲过去。他在令人晕眩的肢体接触里忘了去思考这一举动背后的深意，只去体味Finch温暖的手指残留的温度久久逡巡不肯离去。恍惚间Reese用自己的手盖上Finch的，叉开指根与他十指交握。手心滚烫的温度吓到了Finch，他惊慌收回手的同时Reese抬起头来，朝他疲惫地笑。

Finch醍醐灌顶般学着之前Reese的样子露出无赖的笑：“你的头发还是好软。”

如果刚刚Reese笑得有些勉强，听到Finch的话之后就真多了几分轻松愉快：“不再摸摸了？”

那年暑假的Reese异常焦躁，每天掰着指头数已经有几天再没见到Finch了。当这个数字达到14后他觉得有必要做点什么将它清零——在他疯掉之前。他尝试着每天早晚两趟地到Finch家附近的马路上慢跑，盘算着“偶遇” Finch后要怎么装作惊讶地打招呼，再随口邀他一起去吃份年轻人都喜欢的冰沙。就算Finch推说没空也没关系，只要能见到他就很好了。  
Reese不明白为什么那样想要见到他，即使什么都做不了。他不指望能像Pierce和他一任又一任的女朋友们那样与Finch有什么你侬我侬的亲密，反正能见面就好，够他晚上捂在被子里偷笑出声而后一夜安眠了。  
等终于有一天Reese远远看见Finch身影的时候却早就把之前编排好的台词抛诸脑后，他以百米冲刺的速度把他拦截在街头，全身冒着热气，大喘着和他打招呼，真巧，好久不见了。

Finch见到Reese也是惊喜，却不敢表现得太明显。年轻健壮的身体散发着致命的吸引力：“Mr Reese的暑假过得很有活力的样子。”

“那你呢，最近在忙些什么？”

Reese在听到Finch谈起剧院义演的那一刻就彻底放弃了那个暑假的健身计划和篮球训练计划，缠着Finch大义凛然地说要参与一份。Finch直到第二天把他带到剧院排练的时候还疑惑与暗喜并存。  
Reese在看到Grace的那一刻脸立马可见地垮了下去，可他早该想到不是吗。Grace不明白自己干了什么招Reese嫌的事情，还是好脾气地和他打招呼。Reese在那一刻意识到自己有必要扮一下贤良淑德，以维护自己在Finch面前的光辉形象，如果真的有的话。

排练过了早期，可供Reese挑选的角色并不多了，他最后选中了唯与Finch演的罗密欧有对手戏的卖药人。Grace演朱丽叶这件事情让他有些咬牙切齿，能做的也只有借口揣摩角色，兢兢业业地参与有罗密欧在场的所有排练。中午的剧院后台潮湿闷热，风扇吱吱呀呀地转着带不来一丝清凉，声音催人昏昏欲睡。Reese自告奋勇在家做了三明治带去与大家分享。Finch却没有像Reese期待的那样与其他人围坐成一圈参与进无关紧要的闲谈，在角落一把摇摇欲坠的椅子上小口咀嚼着那份似乎是专门为了迎合他口味而制作的三明治。他总隐隐约约能感觉到Reese的目光有意无意地朝他投过去，抬起头又只看到Reese在专心同人调笑，又或者沉默地看剧本。

排练到罗密欧与朱丽叶的吻戏的时候其余人都看得坦然，Finch和Grace入戏后也没有尴尬，只有站在最后排的Reese感到心脏被嫉妒的毒蛇吞噬。那天晚上的梦里他冲着面容模糊的剧团导演说应该是我来演朱丽叶，张口才发现舌头已经分叉成了蛇信。Finch的亲吻，不知道是不是有演技的成分在里面，轻柔又深情。他颤抖着闭上眼睛，用薄唇拂过对方的嘴唇，在对方口里探寻亲密和甜美。Reese想起那次在学校医务室那个Finch在浅眠里浑然不知的近乎于侵犯的吻，明白了吻并不都是一样的。那次的冲动他在克服了羞耻和自责过后满以为在Finch不自觉里拥有了一份与他不为人知的秘密，却不知道这个秘密其实也不过如此，比起他吻Grace的样子。

Reese同Finch排练卖药人那场戏的时候Finch眼睛明亮地和他对台词，Reese沉醉于Finch专注的样子，恍恍惚惚说话都有些结巴。他忍不住幻想如果Finch吻的人是他，不知道他的脸会不会因为忍不住激动而泛红。Finch说完自己的台词却得不到Reese的反应才发现他在愣神，伸手在他面前晃了晃：“你在想什么，Mr Reese？”

Reese眨眨眼恢复了不正经的做派，想都没想就脱口而出：“想你。”

Finch翻翻白眼，懒得再问了。

本来就不长的排练时间在Reese费尽心思寻找与Finch独处的机会，以及Finch有意无意的纵容下很快过去。正式演出的第一天Reese穿上演出服才意识到自己选的角色实在是一个不太好的意象，他得拱手给出让Finch后来用于追随爱人长眠的毒药。Finch反倒心情轻松，逮了个空站到Reese身后说要帮他抹发胶：“保证把你打扮得风采万千。”

Reese透过化妆镜望着身后不掩兴奋的Finch：“能吸引罗密欧的那种？”

Finch揉揉Reese柔软的头发，开始考虑发胶要抹在什么地方：“可惜你演的不是朱丽叶啊。”

Reese沉默地看着Finch捣鼓他的头发，正大光明地观察他认真的样子。不重要的角色其实本来也不需要太过精心的装扮， Finch捋过每一络头发的样子却依旧一丝不苟，用柔软干燥的手指缓缓从头皮处梳过：“你的头发真软。”

“可能是我本人很温柔，体现在头发上就格外柔软。”

一个暑假Finch早就已经习惯了Reese不正经的玩笑话，只抿着唇露出微笑继续为他梳理。Reese觉得这种光景真像老夫老妻岁月静好里恬淡的习惯性相处，如果可以真想和Finch过上一辈子。等他们的人生接近黄昏，依然可以无赖地递过梳子去，让Finch为他在镜子前梳理头发，看他无可奈何又不得不宠着他的样子。

Finch梳得认真，没头没尾地说了一句：“暑假过得真快。”

“其实，只要我们愿意，夏天永远不会过去。”

定好型后Finch轻轻拍了拍Reese的头：“哪有这样的好事呢。”  
Grace在房间的另一边叫他，Finch就放下发胶瓶子跑了过去。Reese用手撑着太阳穴思考他这种消极的对必然的反抗和不识时务的挣扎会不会遭到Finch的厌弃。Grace在Finch耳边说了句什么悄悄话，周围的人太吵了啊，他什么都听不清。只能看到他们的脸凑的那么近，笑得默契又心有灵犀。他不知道是不是该挑个机会告诉他，他笑起来格外灿烂又可爱。不过也许也没什么意思，Grace可能早就说过这话了。

Finch摇摇头缩回手：“以前就摸过很多次了不是吗，那次剧院义演，每次上台前都是我给你弄头发的。”

Reese举起红酒杯碰了碰Finch的：“是啊，多亏你的造型，我才次次超水平发挥。”

“这句恭维实在是有点牵强啊Mr Reese。”

“是不是我开过太多无心的玩笑，真心话说出来也就再也没有人信了？”

Reese说这话的时候眼神紧紧盯着Finch，笑容从他脸上渐渐融了下去。他想起那些天在后台看着Finch与Grace在聚光灯下亲吻，在闷热的空气里清晰地感觉到自己像个厚颜无耻的局外人。Finch一时没有明白为什么气氛一下子变得这么严肃了起来，他猜也许是他无心的一句话勾起了Reese某些不可触及的难言过往。Finch举起酒杯回了Reese的碰杯：“不管怎么样，那次演出让很多女孩子都迷上你了不是吗。” Finch伸出食指和大拇指在空中比划了一下：“我记得托我带给你的情书能有这么厚一叠吧。”

明眼人谁都瞧得出Reese成天围着Finch转，这倒也不奇怪。参与项目的人虽然有不少同样是TM高中的同学，但Reese毕竟是被Finch领来的。众人这一认知的结果就是演出末场的那天Finch莫名其妙地收到了雪花一样纷至沓来的情书，请他代为转交给Reese。Finch捧着它们在后台准备卸妆的时候一个人默默纠结许久。他还没有心宽到在自己都鼓不起勇气的情况下大大方方地代他人转达对爱人的情意，但他同样也做不到把它们扔进垃圾桶或者付之一炬，卑鄙地做着独占Reese的美梦。  
庆功派对上大家找不到罗密欧的时候Reese一猜就知道他肯定是准备一个人偷偷趁早收工开溜回家。Finch对这种热闹的场合有一种似乎是先天的敏感和脆弱，所以逃避成为了他坚守的习惯之一。

Reese推开门的时候惊到了正沉思的Finch，他耸了耸肩膀瞪着Reese不知道该怎么开口。倒是Reese先看到了他手上的那叠信：“这些是什么？”

发展到这个地步Finch感觉要做什么选择也由不得他了，他抱着破罐子破摔的心情把它们递过去：“信。”  
口腔有些干燥，也许是这一段时间念台词用嗓有些过度了，Finch的声音有些沙哑：“都是托我给你的。”

Reese一言不发，随手挑了个靠近Finch的凳子坐下开始拆信。Reese的表情是让他有些捉摸不透的严肃，不像收到这类信寻常的反应。他走马观花一样的扫过每一封用精致的信纸写成的措辞小心翼翼的信，然后随手与信封一起叠在一边。他以不变的速度和明显越来越不耐烦的神情审阅完那些信。抬头望着此时已经有些不知所措的Finch：“没有别的了？”

“真只有这些了。”

Reese点点头，把那堆胡乱堆放的信纸和信封塞进垃圾桶的时候没有一点迟疑。Finch平白有些为那些付出与回报极不对等的情书感到惋惜，他咬咬唇，也不知道是在为谁争辩：“毕竟都是心意，你也不必就这样扔掉。”他顿了顿，不想去看Reese的表情：“至少耐心把它们读完也好。”

“我根本不想收到什么情书，更讨厌这种扭捏做作的告白方式。”  
“所以请你再也不要转交给我类似的东西了。”

Finch长长叹口气：“抱歉，以后不会了。”

Reese走过去用指尖弹了弹Finch的鼻尖，看对方皱眉头的样子恢复了一点好心情。拽住他的手臂把他从座位里拉了起来：“我们去吃披萨，放了意大利腊香肠哦！”

Reese放下酒杯继续吃他的意面：“再厚有什么用，没有一封是喜欢的那个人送的。”

Finch蓦然想起Reese那句“没有别的了”终于明白了他当时的意思。他哪里是真嫌弃情书，只不过没有一封出自某个让他嫉妒的人之手罢了。  
Finch 挑挑眉：“那你又送过她什么东西呢？”

Reese摊摊手：“一本书，不过不重要了，反正没能得到回应。”

Finch想起书架深处那个陈旧的小木盒里发黄的几张拍立得相片，它们是除了高中年鉴之外这么多年以来他所有的唯一Reese曾出现在他生命里的凭证。

“是吗，那真是可惜了。”

【其实，那之前我犹豫了好久要不要起私心在那叠情书里塞入自己的。幸好我最后还是放弃了。】


	13. 13

【多羡慕那个收到他书的人。我是永远等不来这样的好运的。】

他们身边陆陆续续有人离开，原本有些吵闹的小餐馆渐渐安静了些。提醒Finch他们这顿饭吃得着实有些久。Reese拿起冰桶里的红酒瓶给自己已经见底的杯子倒上，又要给Finch添上。Finch见状赶紧用手捂住杯口：“不用了，我喝得够多了。”

“别骗人啊Finch，你的脸都还没开始红。”

Finch 根本不信Reese的话，要手边有镜子他还真要照照看，光与Reese共进晚餐这件事情本身就能让他红得像刚才Reese给他的虾。  
“可我的头都开始晕了。”

Reese倒酒的动作停了，扁扁嘴蹙起眉头：“ 是想让我一个人喝完这一瓶？”晃晃还剩大半瓶的酒：“趁机把我灌醉？”

Finch嘟囔把你灌醉有什么好处，还得帮忙把你送回宾馆。Reese就促狭地看着他妥协，边倒酒边满意地看到Finch的脸又红了一次。噫，真可爱。

Reese的动作很绅士，Finch忍不住回想起少年时候经常思考的那个问题。高中时代Reese身边从来不乏莺莺燕燕，也隐隐约约听说过有低年级的害羞小男生给他递情书的传闻。可毕竟从来也就不是什么亲密的朋友，Reese感情生活的真相和细节从来就不会向Finch吐露半分。让他时常在宁静的独处时光里默默遐想许久。

Finch想要开口发问，话到嘴边又突然犹豫。只好拿起酒杯浅酌了一口。

“想说什么？”

Finch犹豫了一下还是问出了口：“我只是好奇，你送了对方什么书，又为什么没能得到回应？”

Reese直勾勾地看着Finch的眼睛：“这个问题我也思考过很久。”  
“也许是因为不知道书是我送的，也许是礼貌的拒绝，谁知道呢？”

Reese哂笑了一下，看样子是不打算回答Finch的第一个问题了。Finch觉得追问也是无趣。埋头默默继续吃。Reese却反常地没有略过这个话题，反问他。  
“如果是你想要送书表白，会送什么书？”

那年12月，Elias老师组织班上同学合力在教室里竖起了一棵不算小的圣诞树，举办了一场的Secret Santa活动：把班里每个人的名字写在一张纸条上，放到箱子里让大家抽签。所有人都将给自己抽到签上的人送一份匿名圣诞礼物，在假期开始的前一天放到圣诞树下所有人一同开启。

抽签那天Finch拿到了班里一位女生的名字，送女孩子礼物的事情对Finch来说不是什么难办的事情，选一条适合对方的围巾在这个要冻死人的冬天就很好。反观Reese拿到Zoe的名字觉得有些难办，他或许擅长和她们聊天调情，如果他愿意的话。送礼物倒实在不是他的强项。

Fusco看到掌心纸条上写着的John Reese就开始嗷嗷抱怨，Elias明确表示送礼物前后都不许透露自己抽到人的名字。他瞥瞥一旁烦躁地揪着自己头发的Reese腹诽说该送他一面镜子：看看你这傻样。Pierce倒是冷静，走到Reese面前把自己的纸条递了过去，顺手把他的抢了过来：“我和你换。”  
Reese本来想要嚷嚷着说哪有这样的，在看到那张纸条上的名字后立马闭了嘴。Pierce不愧是好兄弟，他全身的血液都在争先恐后地往头上涌。  
上面写着Harold Finch。

Reese把这次活动看做一次千载难逢的契机。既然要表白必然得投其所好才能一击即中。对Finch这种爱泡图书馆的人来说，送书是绝对不会错的。Pierce提醒他要用匿名礼物表白必须得让书本身能代你传达心意。为此Reese一连好几天泡在书店，在诗歌和小说区以从来没有的热情读那些情诗里的花朵和星辰，爱情和死神。多日的流连和审阅反而加深了他选择的难度，只因他读到所有的字里行间都映满了Finch的影子。待Reese终于做出决定已经是最后一天，他在花店买了两朵这个季节罕见的玫瑰，扯成花瓣夹在书页间，回家将书精心用彩纸包好，用缎带打上蝴蝶结。  
Reese不确定比起那盒照片，依托他人的文字才能表达的心意到底能能表达多少真心。他怕Finch不懂，更怕他懂了却无动于衷。

拆礼物那天教室里洋溢着欢乐的节日气氛。Reese心不在焉地拆开Fusco送他的一套护膝和护腕的时候斜着眼睛观察Finch的一举一动。Pierce就当自己做了个顺水人情已经懒得去过问这件事的后续。像Reese这样纠结那么久还没有把感情做一个了断要么是对方实在是没有相似的情意，要么是两人心存疑虑太久直至连爱都变得不再可信。

Finch收到书的表情很平淡，只有嘴角微微翘起展示了他的好心情。他在看到书页里已经有些颓靡的玫瑰花瓣的时候反而愣怔了一会儿，不知道要怎么解读这附加的深意。最后只能默默把它们收好，重新夹回书里。

再后来有一次Reese见缝插针找了个机会装作随意地晃晃已经戴好的护腕，明知故问Finch收到了什么礼物。Finch只说是一本很有趣的书，回答的时候表情是不带私心的清明，只有直截了当的欣喜。Reese仍不死心，追问了一句：“猜到是谁送你的了吗？”  
Finch摇摇头：“没有必要去猜，这个并不重要。”

看到Reese难掩失望的表情，Finch随后补了一句：“就像你的护腕，明白这是送礼物的人了解你的心意和喜好后用心作出的决定，就够了。”

Reese点点头，转头离开。

Finch放下餐具，一动不动放空了好一会儿。等到他终于抬头，才发现Reese就这么一直柔柔地看着他。  
“我想，也许会是但丁的《新生》。”

“为什么会选这本书呢？”

Finch思索了一下：“那是但丁自述的一个与慕恋有关的故事。”

“具体说说看？”  
Reese抬头望了望渐沉的天色和餐桌上依旧旺盛燃烧的蜡烛，这个夜晚余额尚足。  
“我想我们还有时间。”

“但丁年少的时候遇见了俾德丽采，从此倾心了她一生。 ”

“那俾德丽采呢，怀有一样的情感吗？”  
Reese把身体稍稍向前倾，更加靠近了Finch些。

“她对此毫不知情。把真正爱的人的名字藏在心底秘而不宣，是中世纪诗人的风骨。”

Reese作出一个遗憾的表情：“这样的风骨真是平白让人在欲念里痛苦挣扎。”

“可是他选择了在自己身上延续这种风骨，让佛罗伦萨的人都以为他的心另有所属。”

Reese的喃喃的声音很轻，听起来就隔了很远一般：“说出口向来就是比隐藏更需要勇气的。”

“代价也很大。那个人永远也不会知晓你的倾心。” Finch顿了顿：“后来俾德丽采因此误会但丁德行有亏，连在街上相遇后的致礼也再不愿给他。”

“那本是他们之间唯一的交流了吗？”

“我想大概是吧。” Finch这话说得微微有些凄惘：“被爱人误会你爱的是别人，本来就是一种悲哀。”

“那如果是你呢？”

Finch不太明白Reese的意思：“如果是我？”

“如果你爱的那个人，以为你爱的是别人，你会怎么想？”

Finch想起高中入学伊始那些他爱慕Reese的那些传闻，然后是他们为数不多的交集里因为他和Grace的亲密而引发的幼稚摩擦，最后是刚刚话语间Reese提到Nathan时语气里模糊不清的暧昧。他觉得有些疲惫，像一只鸽子盘旋太久还是落不到巢穴归处。  
“如果她本不爱你，那这种没有人会在意的事情，也就不值得烦恼吧。”

Reese想起高中入学伊始那些Finch爱慕他的那些传闻，他曾无妄地许愿那个不切实际的好梦成真。想起曾经围绕他身边的Jessica和Iris，以及名字已经都快记不得的那些青春洋溢的女生们。那一沓Finch亲手交给他的情书，笑着，当时他是笑着的吧，把他的心踩碎了踢到一边，看都不看一眼。  
“可是如果他爱你呢？”

“Mr Reese，我想我们都已经过了一厢情愿的年纪了。”

“也许是吧，可我还是有一点不甘心，想做最后一回梦。”  
“不管怎么样，后来呢？”

“但丁每次见到她都会激动颤动不已，在十四行诗里他写到每次靠近俾德丽采，爱神都会警告他，赶紧逃吧，如果你畏惧死亡的话。”

“既然爱慕她，又怎么会想要逃呢？”

“我想是情怯吧，可是她的美和他想要见到她的渴望战胜了一切。”  
所以Finch在图书馆刺眼的夕阳里找到了想要见他的渴望和自身怯懦畏缩的平衡。以一种体面的方式远观心之所向。Reese思考许久Finch的话觉得心底有东西在骚动，也许需要恰如其分的安抚才能平衡：“如果是我，肯定是会想要时时刻刻缠在她身边的。”

“也许我们都太贪心，都想要从所爱的人身上索求哪怕一丝回报。是没有办法理解但丁的心情的。”

“他一无所求吗？”

“后来有几位女士问他，如果你连见到她都不能自己，你对她的爱的目的一定十分离奇。”

“也许不是离奇，只是一种仰望罢了。”

“他回答她们，他的爱都在她在街上对他的致礼里了。”

“可你也说，俾德丽采不愿向他致礼了。”

“是啊，John，被拒绝后的爱也许才是最卑微的吧。” Finch盘子里留了不少酱汁，他恹恹地搅动着面条努力想让它们均匀沾上却始终不得法。良辰美景从来就只是被他添上了想象的滤镜的没有人再会记得的过去罢了。

“你觉得不值得？”

“只要是真心爱她，就无所谓值不值得。”

Reese捧起下巴观察了Finch好一会儿，他想起倒是极少看到他失落沮丧的样子。在他黯淡的年岁里每每看到他总是带着有意收敛的意气风发和自信坚定。只是他这个样子，也不知道是为了谁。

“你体会过那种感觉？那种要费尽心思去解读的拒绝，连个痛快都不肯给。”

“没有什么要费劲去解读的拒绝，只不过是不肯接受所以还心存侥幸罢了。”

Reese空出了一只手伸到Finch的下颌，Finch不明所以地望着他。他的手最后只是轻轻沿着他的颈线下滑到喉结下方，给他正了正因为坐姿稍微有些歪斜了的领带。  
“很难相信，有女人会舍得拒绝你。”

Finch哽着声音道了声谢，像有尖刀在心脏上锐利地划。  
“但丁说他只能把他的爱放在不会辜负他的地方，在他赞颂她的篇章里。”他悄悄用右手在桌面下握紧自己的膝盖：“他的爱就在诗里写下，不需要付诸于见面或是致礼了吧。”

“你也能做到那样心宽吗？”

“我不把这叫做心宽。况且心宽与否又能怎样呢？很多事情早就没有挽回的机会了。”

“现实所限，即使得不到，不代表心就不渴望了。”

“你或许可以尝试放下，Mr Reese，就不必去忍受那份辛苦。”

Reese不敢去看Finch，只盯着他面前快要见底的盘子。那块餐巾，那柄餐刀，都比他靠他更近。  
“抱歉，可是我做不到。”

Finch深吸一口气：“该说抱歉的是我，不该突兀地谈论你的私事的。”

Reese本来想问他是否放得下某个爱了二十多年的人，如果有这么个人存在的话。聪明地转了话题。  
“所以他始终没能走近她？”

“俾德丽采后来结了婚，但丁自己也在20岁的时候娶了妻。他们的轨道可以说从来就没有交汇过。”

“Finch，你能想象长久地遥望心爱的那个人，却明知道没有机会和她在一起吗？”

Finch埋头看着店内的装潢反射在银色餐具上扭曲斑驳的光影：“大概可以想象一二吧。”

“最后只能找一些冠冕堂皇的理由靠近她，还要装作若无其事的样子吗？”

Finch长长地叹口气，与Reese谈论隐秘心事的点滴快要耗尽他前半生积攒下来的力气：“也许每个人少年时代都受过这样的苦吧。人不会再回到从前，但愿来路再没有那种煎熬。”

“可如果连见到她都变成了奢望，回首往日煎熬也能品出甜味来吧。”

“你说得倒也没错”，Finch 舔舔嘴唇：“最后俾德丽采去世了，但丁只能在诗里仰望她走进天堂，与天使们站在一起。”

“他们就这样，再也没能见一面？”

“《神曲》里，俾德丽采带领但丁游历了天堂。不知道算不算另一种见面。”

“在想象中得到一种别样的成全，不知道是幸福还是不幸。”

这个问题难住了Finch，他沉吟良久最终也不知道该怎么回答Reese。如果有一天他能把John Reese这个名字以不朽的方式与自己镌刻在一起，或许有一天他们能在天堂长久地相见，同行在光里。

Reese得不到Finch的回答，举起酒杯看着局促的他：“哪天真的遇到了值得你送出这本书的人，愿你穿过自我的迷雾把它交到她手上，愿她爱日月星辰一般爱你。”

烛光闪烁，酒杯碰在一起的声音清脆，够他们在往后的日子里记得许多年。Finch想说日月星辰哪有那么远，都在你眼睛里了。  
“那，新欢也好夙愿也罢，愿你得偿所愿。”

两人不约而同将杯里的酒缓缓一饮而尽。Reese摸摸自己生出胡茬的下巴，眼眶有些发湿，还好餐馆里光线很暗，想必不会被发现：“很有趣的一本书，你是在哪里读到的？”

Finch把最后一口意面送进嘴里，满足地叹了一声，眼睛望天仔细在脑内搜索了一会儿。  
“如果没记错的话，应该是那年Elias老师组织的Secret Santa收到的礼物。”  
“这位神秘圣诞老人真的很有意思，会想到送这样一本书。”

【他望着我很久没有说话，不知道都想了些什么。】

======

本章所有原书内容都是我从英语XJB翻译来的，所以看看就好。


	14. 14

【对他哪里能真的做到不贪心呢？】

Finch把刀叉在餐盘边整齐摆好，用餐巾擦了擦嘴。Reese见状赶紧送了几根意面进嘴里，含糊地嘟囔着你怎么就吃完了。Finch连忙说不急，就像你说的，这个晚上我们还有得是时间。Reese把口里那一大包咽下去，他是不急。  
“可是也只有这一个晚上了不是吗。”

“你是说？”

“我是说我明天就要走了啊。”Reese扬扬手里的餐叉，“也只有今天晚上可以和你叙旧了。”

Finch把两只手撑在餐桌上，心里有点纠结。他们的过往在生硬你来我往的交锋里被抽丝剥茧，袒露出它们本来尴尬的乏善可陈。可如若真要袒露心迹，那些一刹那间的心动也好妄想也罢，一个晚上想来无论如何也是不足够说给他听的。Finch沉默良久，久到Reese都要开始以为他沉湎在某个被遗忘在时光里的前尘往事到忘了他的存在。他想挑起个话头，却发现思绪要穿过那二十多年的重重围困着实是困难，走过纷扰的硝烟和嘈杂的年岁，唯有爱这么一个字依然不可言说。

Finch看出了他的困窘，反倒是笑了：“你也清楚，我们其实并没有那么多旧好叙。”

这话有些不近人情，Finch自己都不知道这话怎么就没有遮拦地吐出了口，当即就有些后悔。Reese倒是一副不在意的样子，在桌底下抬起小腿蹭了蹭Finch大腿外侧：“你难道忘了，我可是你的救命恩人。”

Finch眨眨眼想起了那件事：“倒也没有救命这么夸张。”

“不能这么忘恩负义啊Finch！”  
Reese表情有些夸张，差一点就要忍不住伸手过去摇晃他。Finch无奈点点头：“是，是，感谢你的救命之恩，我能有今日种种都是拜你所赐，不敢忘。”

Reese满意了，笑得开心：“那天你拎着大包小包从超市出来走在回家的路上，怎么就这么不长眼碰到了那些人？”

“我也很好奇，那样偏僻的小道，你是怎么冒出来的？” Finch四处张望了一下，打量店内别致凹凸不平的墙壁和挂在上面各式风格的绘画。目光游移装作不经意的样子才敢开这样一个玩笑：“好像你在跟踪我一样。”

Reese不动声色地见招拆招：“如果我是在跟踪你，肯定是对你有什么图谋。”他把餐叉拿捏在指尖晃动，死死盯着Finch锁住他的眼睛：“你说， 我图你什么呢？”

Finch有些羞赧，顾左右而言他地指指Reese盘中还剩一小半的意面：“不快点吃都要凉了吧？”

Reese满不在乎地摇摇头，叉起一根送到Finch嘴边：“没有啊，你自己尝尝。”  
Finch下意识地摇头，可Reese把叉子再往前伸了伸，那根意面就不经意地触到了他的嘴唇，带出一道显眼的油渍。  
“它都吻过你了，尝尝看，味道不错的。”

Finch闻言也不好再辩驳什么，听话乖乖张口咬住。他本想避嫌一样早些退开一段距离，Reese却坏心眼地在收回的时候在他唇上压了压。他正想努力定住心神分辨那股鲜香的味道，却看到Reese复又把餐叉放进嘴里含了含。等他轰然出窍的灵魂重新归位，他早已机械性地完成了咀嚼和下咽。  
“没骗你吧。”

Reese风轻云淡地继续他优雅到有些冷淡的进餐姿势：“你刚刚的表情倒是和当时被围困的样子一模一样。”

“你知道，要打架我没有任何胜算的。身上也没带多余的钱应付他们。”

“所以才会我看到你的时候，你衣衫凌乱喘着粗气，一副很好欺负的样子。”

Reese捂着嘴不让Finch发现自己在笑，Finch想说你要嘲笑我大可坦坦荡荡。可他想起后来Reese为了护着他被打到满身是血仍不肯倒下，也就只是皱了皱眉头。Reese这晚不知第几次猜到Finch的心思，摸摸右边脸颊：“伤早就好了。”

后来在军队里学习搏击的Reese还是会忍不住回想那一天，如果有现在这样以一敌十的本事说不定能护住Finch毫发无伤，总之不会弄得像当日那样狼狈。那帮小混混其实也就是想敲诈一顿酒肉钱，万万是没想到半路杀出来的Reese存了心要和他们拼命。等吃了瘪之后懒得和Reese干这场生死架四散而去，Reese已经踉踉跄跄跌倒在了Finch肩上。

“无论如何你平白为我打架，挨了一顿揍。”

“你买的东西不也都散了。”

Reese三言两语挑拨，却精准戳到Finch的痛处。倒不是真心疼那些七零八碎的瓶瓶罐罐，只是当时Reese用手搭着Finch的肩膀才勉强立起，在他耳边的呼吸声钝重不堪。Finch转头就看到他满面血光，眼神倒是平静。过后许多年Finch找到Reese入伍后的照片，一身戎装背靠国旗，在屏蔽了他的日子里长成了他过去不敢想象的模样。如若这个想象非要有什么东西作为依托，跌跌撞撞总是会落回当日他鲜血里的英勇来。  
“你后来服役的时候就是这么打架的？”

Reese只是摇摇头，并不想再这个话题上深谈。他曾经因为执行任务所迫做过一些不得已的事情，所谓勋章背后从来就是丑陋的伤疤而非什么光辉的荣耀。只是为Finch打的那一架是他在悠悠人世许多困顿里为数不多没有任何怀疑的笃定。Pierce曾经告诫他，想要打动Finch，必得用真心。Reese独自钻研所谓的真心追求许久却依旧不得要领，他在那个下午不顾Finch劝阻执意帮他捡起散落一地的蔬菜瓜果时的内心平静，甚至可堪后来在远离故乡的沙漠里中四仰八叉观赏的那次夕阳。他悟到所谓真心追求根本就是一句自相矛盾的空话。真心都剖出来捧给他看了又哪来的多余精力去同他攻心周旋，退守试探。

Finch 叹口气：“你也真是不要命，”  
等Reese把混合了泥沙灰尘的购物袋递回Finch手里的时候他没法不注意到Reese手上的剐蹭和红肿，想必当晚就会转化为长久不去的淤青。Reese指指他因为被推倒摔跤磨破的双膝：“我们得回去上药。”

路上Reese开玩笑说如果不是Finch拎着的购物袋，他们倒真像是经历了几天荒野求生归来。Finch回想起他们上一次这么惨兮兮的搀扶还是他口里的“老夫老妻”，觉得每次与Reese亲近总伴随着莫名其妙的祸事，也不知道是不是冥冥中告诫他，与Reese在一起连上帝都觉得别扭。  
“那天我们满身是泥，衣衫破烂地回去，还真像经历了几天荒野求生。”

“这话你当时就说过了，Mr Reese。”

“那我有没有说过，那一架我打得挺值？”

Finch不明白“值”在哪里。那天下午Mrs Reese出门不在家，Reese理所当然把Finch带回家里却不急着上药，从冰箱里翻出两罐可乐扔了一罐给他，扔的角度倒是挺照顾人。Finch稳稳当当接住后他也懒得和他来些繁文缛节的客套，径自摔进沙发里仰头咕嘟咕嘟地灌可乐，汗水混合着血水顺着脸颊滑落到规律起伏的喉结上。Finch就站在那里一动不动地看着，觉得那猩红的液体真像是滴到了个他抓挠不到的某处持续瘙痒着。他喘息的声音很大，在这寂静的房间里像一头蛰伏的豹子。  
Reese拿出医药箱摊开来放在茶几上，两人默契地配合着互相上药。Finch用棉签沾了酒精为他清洗伤口的时候Reese忍不住抖了抖，到底是没发出一点声音。他们就这样安静地着进行一道道工序，期间Finch想要打破沉默问一句为什么工具和药品都如此齐全，转念又想到打篮球有磕磕碰碰也是在所难免，也就免开了口。

等Reese收拾完东西两人仍是一句话也没有。Finch想起上次Reese体育课害他摔倒许他的那个人情觉得真是世事难料，兜兜转转以这样的方式还给了他。窗外是夏天，灿烂的日光照得人倦怠又觉得长日漫漫。  
“想谢我？”  
“不如请我吃冰激凌。”

Finch在街边的冰激凌车给两人买了超大份的三球甜筒的时候Reese笑着说这么慷慨，你一定是真心感谢我。Finch内心摇头表面却是一片顺从般的沉默，Reese看他默认只觉得更加好笑，拉着他跑到河边说要去看夕阳，那些电影里都是这么演的。Finch只好随着他去，暗叹冰激凌的甜蜜轻浮或许承担不起谢意的重量。那爱意这种肃穆沉重的情感就更无所寄托，要去用一束花一本书或者一杯酒来传达才真是有失分寸。二十年前的Finch只当是自己阅历太浅，毫无道理喜欢上的一个人都觉得重如千斤压顶。二十多年后的Finch历经千帆，回想起那一幕发现这个问题他依旧没有答案。

“打得值？就因为我请你吃了冰激凌？”

“因为你陪我看了夕阳啊。”

Reese这话说得坦坦荡荡，却在无意之间给Finch解了惑。这种本来稀松平常的场景只不过因为有人相陪才显得格外盛大又辉煌。夕阳慢慢变红切进地平线，吹来的风有些凉，Finch不着痕迹地往Reese斜后方靠了靠。他但愿这举动能有些别样的深意可也清楚他只是拿他挡风。各种情绪像大江大河奔流而过化到嘴边也融不成一句你冷不冷，算了，就当这样的沉默是在酿造也许彼此都不熟悉的深情。  
Finch反倒澄明一片，他时常在对Reese的感情的迷宫里乱撞找不到出口，想不明白到底有什么样不知餍足的诉求让他夜不能寐。此刻的夕阳倒像是超透了那些墙壁引他到宽慰的彼端。那些所谓的花前月下也好展望未来也好都是些不切实际的虚妄幻影，把握真正能握住的当下就已经是在舔舐贪婪，顾不上更多了。

夕阳彻底消失的一刹那他们不约而同地借着还未散尽的余光相望。并排而坐，高度相当，光影流转间实在是适合接吻的好时机。Reese揽住Finch的后背将他靠近了些，这时候吻住还沉浸在夕阳里的他或许不会躲开。Reese感到一阵阵晕眩，在即将倾身的一刹那Finch却微微笑了出来：“你是不是算准了今天会晚霞漫天。”

“毕竟是夏天。”  
Reese想他们在这样惊险的一个下午分享曾经叠在一起的两只蛋筒，如果真能鼓起勇气或许他们能在到年龄的哪天共饮一瓶用不似今日的宁静开启的酒，尽可以等与他的来日方长。

Finch沉吟了一会儿，那次看夕阳是他不多见的温情脉脉的一面。如果不是有点自知之明在心里还真容易误会那是一次无声的浪漫告白。他想起今天在街上见到他时背后也是那样好的夕阳，只是他自己的心境已经不复从前，再不会有那样的闲情逸致了。走进社会学会了拥抱欲望像是被毒蛇绕心，再看Reese哪能做到这么清心寡欲。  
他举起酒杯，这次是他敬他：“那么，就不说感谢，只敬夕阳。”

Reese笑着拿起酒杯：“敬夕阳。”  
——我终于有机会与你分享这杯酒，只是心情就不方便说给你听了。或许生为蜉蝣反倒是幸运，不必品尝这酿了二十多年的遗憾。

“我说…”  
Finch支起手看着他，Reese闻言放下餐叉专心听他说话。Finch有些气，使个眼色说你赶紧吃完。Reese有些过于听话，一口把所有剩下的全塞了进去，鼓着腮帮子瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛看向Finch，说话都含混不清：“你想说什么？”

“那天回去，你有没有挨骂？”

Reese只摇摇头，没风度地大口嚼着把嘴里的东西咽下去完事。  
他其实并不记得回家后Mrs Reese和他说了什么，只记得那天暮霭沉沉，他们自交叉路口分别，晚上的凉风吹起婆娑的树影。他到底没能忍住，回头去看Finch渐行渐远的背影。他的衣角在风里微微扬起，像是最后的道别。那个场景在他心里留下悠长的遗憾，像是对未来无可辩驳的威严预兆，Finch一步步离开，连回头看他一眼都不肯。他朝Finch离开的方向无声地挥挥手，自然是不指望他能听到。他想他对Finch的爱是自己给自己下的咒，却从没想过要去解。

“那就好。”

“你要嫌我吃得慢，怎么不早说。”

“你怎么知道我不是本来就在找一个，日落后共进一场不必计较结局的晚餐的人。”

【往后这一生，我都再没见过那样好的黄昏。】


	15. 15

【晚餐将尽，我告诫自己要不要放下，其实是没得选的。】

Reese终于学着Finch的样子放下了刀叉，擦擦嘴角重新正襟危坐起来。瓶子里还剩了有三分之一的酒，他冲着Finch晃了晃，意思是我们还有时间。  
“你看，那些事情若是真想聊，其实也没有那么乏善可陈。”

Finch没觉得它们乏善可陈，只是那些相处的片段在他脑海里无数次的被抽取循环播放，直到与人谈起都免不了心悸。店老板这时候过来撤了他们的盘子和餐具，微弱的嘈杂给了他恩赐一般的思考时间。看他心不在焉的样子，店老板就只用音调抑扬顿挫的英语问Reese，需不需要甜点。  
Reese的头点得没心没肺，可在甜点菜单被重新递上后Finch想的全都是这个夜晚是否真的有苟延残喘的必要。也许这个夜晚是个不错的契机，既然没有什么旧情可以重燃不如就此从善如流地放下。这单方面的爱慕始于遥远过去一顿七零八碎的午餐，在这三道齐全的夜席里结束也算得上是有始有终。这许多年里感情他向来贴身携带从未远离，这次既然带来了罗马，不如就将它留在罗马。

“高中时候做了许多看似无意义的事情，长大了才意识到可贵。”  
“有些尴尬幼稚的事情现在回忆起来只觉得好笑了，倒是很多值得珍惜的都与你有关。”  
Reese边翻菜单边同他讲。Finch只觉得心如滴蜡，在烛芯的火光里柔成一片。转眼看Reese却是神色如常，恍惚间感觉他周身光晕一片，真像是神话里的阿波罗，架着日辇从高空驶过，引人顶礼膜拜，却不必看他一眼。  
“那还真是我的荣幸。”

“那是我的荣幸，让班上的尖子生给我补习。你忘了？”

Finch当然记得。那次他们看夕阳过后不久返校升入三年级，平日再玩世不恭也不得不考虑SAT和大学之类的人生大事。Reese死皮赖脸找上Finch的时候怕他不同意这种亏本买卖，把上次遇到地痞混混的事情拿出来比划说道了一番，再指指不远处的Carter：“我要找她Beecher能揍死我。”

过后每周一次的，Finch会领着Reese在图书馆找个僻静处坐下。他原以为Reese会闹腾出不少动静，结果他只安静坐在他身边听他讲。偶尔周围人声嘈杂，还会把椅子挪近一些，用手撑住Finch的椅背，这姿势就像把他揽在怀里。仗着上身修长，吐息在他耳朵斜上方：“我们还可以再小声一点。”  
这算不上暧昧的动作偶尔激得Finch语无伦次，Reese就会无声地笑，气息里的热浪更甚：“是不是你也拿不准？”

Finch身上有股好闻的松脂的气息，带了一丝凛冽却也不失温暖。这样的姿势足够让Reese闻到尽兴。Finch只觉得对方靠近的体温一丝一丝向他霸道侵袭，在再也忍受不住之前猛然回头。两人在几乎要双额相抵之间Finch稳住心神后开口抱怨：“你挡住我的光了。”

Reese拿捏了Finch的习惯，每回结束后不忘领他去买一杯煎绿茶。时光虽好却也不贪恋，准时在夕阳落下之前笑嘻嘻说我都明白了。纵然Reese听得还算认真，Finch还是会板着脸认真考问他几句。Reese莫名其妙拒绝了咖啡，选了和他一样的饮料却不肯加糖，把书包潇洒地兜在一边肩膀上，与Finch碰杯：“多谢Professor Finch。”  
Finch只苦笑。幸好我不是你真正的老师，否则连爱你都成了禁忌。

“我只是不明白这有什么值得珍惜的地方。”  
Finch心思不在菜单上，披萨和意面足够饱腹。甜点这种可有可无的存在真像是旁逸斜出的不甘欲望。Reese看出他的心不在焉：“或许开心果味意式冰激凌会对你的胃口。”

Finch皱起眉头，心潮涌动，张口想辩你哪里知道我的口味，甜甜圈和煎绿茶大概就是你了解的全部。再要自欺欺人也该知道长日已尽。拖着说些不痛不痒的话无异于在边狱里徘徊，倒不如就此一拍两散一堕到底。身处硫磺火浴反而得永久的安心，既然只是擦肩而过，就鼓起胆量永不回头。  
Finch脸色苍白咬咬舌头，也不知道究竟是想骂Reese，还是骂他自己。

Reese看Finch面有愠色，不明白是不是说错了什么话惹恼了他。本来伸了手在他的那份菜单上倒着比划，这时候默默然不敢再动了，只半阖了眼睛看他。Finch看着他睫毛依旧浓密好看，等他给他一个宣判。  
“那就听你的。”

听到这话Reese终于松口气，重新开始自顾自地开始说我还是想要提拉米苏。Finch想问他吃完甜点是不是还要来杯咖啡，把这个夜晚消磨得筋疲力尽再回去。可酣战已久，他自己只想鸣金收兵。Reese兴致不减，对他来说这也许只是在一个与故乡远隔千里的地方，拉一个许久不见的故人投进一个可暂避现实俗事的虚幻空间，又或者只是时空的双重错位能够带来别样刺激。Finch生出浓重的疲惫，Reese于他而言是高高在上的庄家。他没有筹码，却总痴心妄想着豪赌一把。

Reese合上菜单，倒也不急着招老板过来。Finch想必存了对他的许多误解，既然多年前没有解释清楚，也不知道现下还有没有解释的必要。就像有些话当年没来得及说，直到最后终于失了勇气，现在再要提及都像是非要把残羹冷炙加热，无非是再落个败兴而归的结局。只不过那一个个与Finch共度的图书馆时分实在是他人生的高光时刻。警局里的人都说退伍军人最爱吹嘘过往的丰功伟绩，一道疤一道弹痕都是人生最光辉时刻的证明，Reese没有这样的坏习惯。那骗来的近乎情人间的相处在再见不到Finch的日日夜夜里渐渐凝成他来路上真正的丰碑。只不过没有什么官方授予的勋章作证明，如果Finch都要遗忘，那真是除了他自己，就没人会去记得。  
所以即使是逼他，他也要他记得。

Reese记得那次在约定外的时间去图书馆找他，却看到他正同Grace聊得开心，这才意识到Finch的那份亲密并非他专属，他可以轻易就转手再赠予他人。他甚至没注意到不远处书架边他的存在。  
Reese隔了几张桌子坐在他们后边，手边许多揉皱了的便签纸团。他想他已经厌倦了猜疑等待，试探讨好。就像Finch教他做的那些数学题，已经不想再纠结过程是否严谨，只求最后答案的契合。他提笔又放下，I love you这等俗常告白词句要若和Finch联系在一起仍显得惊心动魄。寓意明确地请他出来喝杯咖啡又似乎有失郑重。那一沓便签纸上残留了上几次尝试印下的划痕，Reese暗骂自己没用，被情绪夹得进退维谷。可谁又说它们不是千斤压顶。

Finch同Grace笑得甜蜜，看得Reese有些火起。扯下一张新便签纸，也懒得去思考该写些什么，干脆折出个千纸鹤，收拾书包准备离开。出门前故意绕了个道在Finch桌前，顺手把千纸鹤扔在靠Finch一边的桌前。两人这才注意到他，Finch抬头满脸疑惑地看他。这种有第三人在的尴尬场合Reese经历过多次，不想去做什么困兽之斗，连招呼都懒得打，甩起书包隐了笑意离开。

Reese离开后Finch和Grace对望一眼，对他离奇的举动都没有什么好的解释。Finch耸耸肩拿过那只千纸鹤，上面还依稀带了Reese残存的体温在上面。他不再做声，悄悄藏进了口袋里。

隔日Reese等到Finch陪他的时间，在补习结束后沉默又紧张。连买煎绿茶的时候也不似平常油嘴滑舌和Finch调笑一番。Finch觉得有些怪异，问他是否有什么心事。Reese紧张间张口要问我在你眼里是怎样的一个人，又觉得过于幼稚迂回。Finch只当他有苦难言，也不想逼着他说些什么搪塞的话。只在两人分别的路口拍拍Reese的肩膀算作安慰。Reese却猛地拉过他的手与他掌心摩挲，十指交缠。他几乎能感到Finch渐渐加快的脉搏，又或者那如雷的心跳是自己的，只不过与他的混合共鸣，早就分不出彼此了。  
“我欠你一顿晚餐。周六晚上七点，还是原来那家餐厅，一定要过来。”

Finch皱皱眉头，若要说这是报答他补习的谢礼那也来得未免有些早。Reese呼吸促了几分，生怕Finch没明白他的意思。握他的手加重了几分力道，把两人的距离拉近了些。  
“我有很重要的事情要和你讲。”

这句过后再无话可说。Reese终于放开了他的手，可Finch还没来得及松口气，他就再上前一步抱紧了他，在他额上印下浅吻。  
Finch想起太平洋上的温暖季风吹过干燥的大陆，无声无息。

Reese替两人收好菜单，递给刚好拿着便签纸走过来的老板。冲他温暖一笑：“给这位先生一份开心果意式冰激凌，我要一份提拉米苏。”

等老板走远，Reese抿一口红酒，轻轻放下后才重新和他开口。  
“可能那段时光对你来说只是等待实现梦想和走进高等学府前蛰伏的时期吧。”  
“毕竟在MIT如鱼得水的风云人物，在那个陈旧的高中里只会被人叫小书呆子。”  
气氛有些燥热，Reese解开了衬衫上端一颗扣子，顺着露出的肌理Finch看到他若隐若现的伤痕，在光下像是某种怪异的纹身。  
“可是对我，你为我补习那段时间可能是人生最后一段真正快乐的时光了。”  
“要是这都不值得珍惜，那活得未免太过浑浑噩噩。”

Finch有些惴惴不安，张口结舌说了句抱歉，是我不够体贴。Reese却像没听到一样，径直说了下去。

“多好的日子啊，被保护在温室里，不知世事险恶。一切都还来得及，就真的以为能有机会。”  
老板送来甜点的餐叉和小勺，Reese垂了眼睛多此一举地把它们摆正。Finch看不到他的表情，只能听到他说。  
“可惜了，生活从一开始就没打算放过我。”

Finch如鲠在喉，Reese抬起头已经恢复了泰然的神情。

“提拉米苏这个名字的意义听过不少说道，最闻名的算是‘带我走吧’。”

Reese把双手支在鼻梁间半掩住面容，Finch读不通他的表情，只能看清他的眼睛。  
“其实说白了翻译成英语无非是pick me up或者make me happy。我想这也就够了。”

“甜点它只是甜点，被赋予太多使命，未免太过沉重。”  
“带不走也好留不住也罢，空想太多只会徒增烦恼。”  
“过去早就已经过去，再大的事到现在也不过是一份谈资。”

Finch一言不发，Reese的语气越来越轻，像是祈求。  
“不如享受这片刻的甜蜜和刺激，谁又说这不是真正的永恒。”

【我突然释然，就算从未与他并行，那一刻的对坐也能算是另一种白头到老。】


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章含513 trigger，但不涉及关键剧情/主要人物死亡。

【我抱过希望，也早就死心。】

Finch默默然许久，几不可见地点了点头。与其说是对Reese话的应答，更像是与自己内心的妥协。Reese说了半天话，自己都觉得沉重，也就自觉闭了嘴。甜点都是现成做好的，很快被端了上来。Finch拿起勺子尝了一口，味道正宗，香气浓郁。冰激凌的甜味起到了稳定心神的作用，这晚的心情起伏了太多次，他现在只愿Reese肯放过他。  
只是Reese不肯就这么遂了他的愿。

蛋糕本身的甜蜜和咖啡的清苦振奋了Reese的精神。眼看两人盘里渐光，这夜晚也即将走到尽头。抛开遗憾不遗憾这种无聊话题，他也清楚Finch的人生精彩回转不需要他祝福，只是有些事情纵然能用私心在警局系统里查到依然想听他亲口讲。就当他是好奇，就当他是嫉妒。  
“这么多年了，从来没想过找个人陪你？”

Reese指指Finch的空荡荡的无名指，表意明确。Finch想要故意曲解一番打个哈哈过去都不能。这话问得直击要害，Finch鼻头一酸，没什么话好拿来解释干脆反客为主。之前弗一见他就注意到了他同样空虚的指根，现在也懒得考虑合不合时宜。  
“你不也是一样？”

Finch学Reese的动作指指他的手指。Reese笑得无奈，他主动出击反倒成了被动的那个，真是自讨没趣。

两人僵持不下，都没有要先开口的意思。本来就是，要真说句实话，那反倒要成了笑话。感情在山川河岳里飘荡太久落不到归处，时间久了就只让人觉得轻。说是天宽地阔，又哪里真正容得下些什么。

最终还是Reese先败下阵来，可再也扯不出勉强的笑脸。  
“你相不相信爱到偏执就再也拔不出来了，往后就算阅尽千帆，也不过是那个人的倒影。”

Finch挖了一大口冰送进嘴里，等凉意麻了舌头才含混开口。  
“当然信的。只是也许会让我拔不出来的那个人，早就和我擦肩而过了。 ”

那晚Finch本以为会在万千思绪与遥想里辗转反侧难以成眠，谁知道一沾枕头就陷入深沉美梦。等醒来已经是太阳晒屁股，看看床头的闹钟叹了一句今天这是得迟到。等紧赶慢赶到学校，Reese已经在座位上坐好。他姗姗来迟，Reese转过头去与他四目相对，眸光闪烁，温柔一笑。  
那天他们再没有更多话。等到约定的周六Reese起了大早，沐浴更衣，把前夜买来的玫瑰细细整理修剪过。如果Finch觉得俗气那正好来日方长，只要他有心，世界之大哪愁找不到东西讨你欢心。Finch那边却起得晚，捂着被子偷笑到中午才慢腾腾地爬起来，问父亲借了西装熨得笔挺，仔仔细细刮了胡子，在温莎结与开尔文结之间纠结良久。Finch看着镜子里的自己双颊淡淡的红晕，窗外秋风正好，吹来的桂花香在空气里漾出香甜。他有些好笑，骂自己这身打扮和心情不像是要赴约，更像是去求婚。母亲留下来的戒指父亲早些年说等有一天遇上喜欢的女孩子就捧去她面前，就当是母亲在天堂保佑你一生不至于孤苦伶仃。到哪一天时机成熟或许能送给Reese，他要嫌弃是女款也罢，反正给旁人也好放在柜子的角落里攒灰也好，都是无谓的。

电话来的时候，Reese正在卧室里反复斟酌见到Finch该和他说些什么。直截了当表白太过莽撞突兀，会吓到容易脸红的他。等到甜点再拿出玫瑰又显得姗姗来迟，失之郑重。还真得忍住冲动，凝神把往日来的情意一字一句说给他听。风抚发梢，夜降甘霖，娓娓道来。  
等Reese循着那声悲痛的哭嚎冲进客厅，只见到母亲坐在地上，已经泣不成声。长久以来最深层恐慌忧虑的噩梦张牙舞爪地踏进现实，他竟然也似梦里一点还手的力气都没有。

电话里的人口气无奈而恳切，给出的信息却十分有限。只说遇上了突袭，为了掩护战友撤退执意留下来断后，万幸最后找回了满是弹孔的尸体，过几日送回故乡下葬。Reese面无表情替母亲听完了后半通电话，挂断后瘫倒在地上，连哭的力气都没有。他望着窗外的阳光，透过树梢在窗边落下斑驳阴影。  
Harold，舞台上你扮罗密欧的时候曾经说过什么？  
“外面的天亮了，我们的心暗了。”

他想起父亲满身戎装地离开前曾应他央求，允诺必定平安归来。他想起那张沾了污渍的明信片上父亲写到抱歉错失与本该你共度的圣诞，来日该双倍补偿才够圆满。那天他与Finch道别在夕阳下，而现在夜幕终于是降临了。

Finch比约定时间早了半小时到餐厅等Reese，刚好碰上几个学校篮球队的同学，看Finch一个人独坐良久忍不住问了一句。得到是在等Reese的答案之后哄堂大笑，纷纷劝他不要再等，那小子肯定是在恶作剧。Finch知道他们是好意，只是笑笑，抬腕看看表，他应该是有事耽搁了。  
Finch平时出门有带本书的习惯，好随时打发无聊，这天却偏偏忘了带。大概是同Reese有太多事情要讲，细枝末节都想努力加塞，容不下这样的喧宾夺主。现在Finch只落得在窗边的位置上看夕阳的余晖散尽，餐馆内的昏黄的光打在自己身上，在玻璃不远处映出一个孤独的影子。  
等得久了有些尴尬，Finch点了一份甜点，他并不喝咖啡，却还是下意识地再要了杯拿铁。等上了桌人还是没来，Finch就只能百无聊赖地看咖啡袅袅娜娜蒸腾起来的雾气，盘算着一定得让Reese好好道歉才算完。他从万家灯火等到周围坐着的食客渐渐散尽，篮球队离开之前特意绕到Finch身边看了看执着等了许久的他。  
“别抱希望了，他不可能来的。”  
“肯定是恶作剧，没想到你居然当真了。”

Finch木然结账离开，推开餐厅的门才察觉夜里凉风四起。他出门穿少了衣服，这时候被吹得打了个哆嗦，几片落叶蜷在脚下打着旋，破败不堪，惹人厌恶。Finch一路狂奔只盼快点到家，到家后洗漱完换上睡衣终于窝进被子里。夏天早就过去，已经许久听不到蝉鸣，在黑暗寂静里Finch终于是留下了几滴热泪，被柔软的面料迅速吸收，了无痕迹。

Finch想起过去无聊时趴床上在杂志上看过的连载小说，有一周突然停了连载。他本以为作者只是暂时停更，谁知道文章早已在兴致昂扬处结局，停在了那个突兀的点上。他想他和Reese也是一样，看上去是在山穷水尽的时候等到了柳暗花明的转折，其实等待他要赴的宴只不过是让人啼笑皆非的终点，不提也罢。

Reese上将的尸身裹着星条旗荣归故里的那天，John Reese穿着本用来去见Finch的衬衫和领带缓缓跟着灵车走了很远。入土时分下起了不小的雨，陪护送来棺敛的人群浩浩荡荡，多是Reese上将昔日的战友，统一打着黑伞肃穆地站在他们身后送他最后一程。Reese在淅沥雨声的白噪音里隐约听他们说起从未见过这样的壮举，他是个真正的英雄。Reese想英雄不英雄的都是身后事，上个没有被噩耗翅膀的阴影笼罩的夜晚，他盼着带Finch见的人，面容隐没在非凡人的荣光里，是再也见不到了。

Reese在雨里沉默着站了很久，人群叹着气四散而去像是被寒风吹散的群鸦。最后母亲都有些不忍，抚上他的肩膀提醒他是时候该要回家。等Reese帮母亲打点好一切，再次返校上课才发已经现时过境迁。原先学校里的时光像是终年的白日盛夏，现在只剩了冬日里的阴霾压境。再见到Finch与他四目相对的时候，他的呼吸有些抖，想解释那天的爽约又实在是不知道从何说起。  
班里众人对这件事都有所耳闻，Reese却不想自揭伤疤只为了血淋淋卖惨给Finch看。只是以Finch的目光在与他短兵相接后若无其事地迅速移开来看，他也是无意讨他任何解释的。葬礼后他极少开口说话，再不似过去那样随便找个话题能喋喋不休半个小时，这时也就轻巧地闭了嘴。

Reese也不接，转过话头问Finch，你的冰激凌还合口味吗？  
Finch恹恹地说了句还不错，Reese来了精神，非要Finch喂他一口。  
“你大可以自己动手。”

“我的勺子上沾了太多奶油。”

这理由不够好，Reese坚持的意思却很明显。Finch和他僵持不下，挖了一大勺送了过去：“请张嘴。”  
Reese乖乖张了嘴，直到冰激凌在舌上散尽才肯放开咬着的勺子。Finch无奈摇摇头，Reese品着余味：“说起来，和你要好的Carter最后还是没和Beecher走到一起。”

“年少时期的感情懵懂也好，清澈也罢，只可惜没法长久。”

“虽是这么说，毕竟事在人为。”

Finch不懂Reese到底想说什么，皱着眉头疑惑看他。Reese一脸无辜：“我只是说，如果可以回到过去，或许会做些不一样的选择。”

“所以说来说去只不过是心有不甘，放不下而已。”

“就当是吧，你有什么开解？”

Finch倒真的放下勺子，认真想了想。  
“宇宙浩瀚，人生如蜉蝣，长久什么的都是些空话。”  
“人生路还长，过往的事情如果不堪回首，不如就把它留在过往。”

“那，如果有一天，你的过往在黄昏时分的街角等你呢？”

Finch这下是真没了话。Reese送了一大口蛋糕进嘴里说我就随口一说，不必当真。等咽下去又没边没际地问他，如果是你要告白，会想要和对方说些什么话。

“看来你这是嫌当时说过的话不够动听。”

Reese不知道缺席和缄默到底算不算开口：“就算是，把你的说来听听。”

“年少的时候肯定是觉得情深意长，要千言万语才够尽兴。”  
“一封信，或者整夜的长谈。反正总怕遗漏了什么细节，心意就不够澄明。”  
Finch叹口气，侧身望了望，灯光之下他的孤影一如从前，再开口就有了说不尽的遗憾：“后来终于想明白了，哪需要这么多铺垫转圜，其实一句话就够。”

“我爱你？”

“是啊，我爱你。”  
Finch长叹口气，气息拂过Reese的嘴角。

Reese安静了一会儿，又问他：“那么，你有没有一辈子不打算告诉别人的秘密？”

“Mr Reese，再这样问下去我真的要就以为你在和我玩真心话大冒险了。”

“那我们就玩一把真心话大冒险。”

“那也该轮到你说真话了。”

“有的。”  
Reese说得爽快，Finch反而没反应过来。他并不好奇，但还是问了句是什么。

“既然一辈子不打算告诉别人，当然也没打算告诉你了。”  
“那你呢，有什么秘密吗？”

【我的秘密，那晚也算终于说出了口。】


	17. 17

【再后来？再后来啊，我就没怎么和他说过话了。】

不是每个故事都会在意犹未尽处添上遒劲一笔，让人咂嘴后还留下悠长回味。至少在Finch这里就不是。  
生活从来就不会在原处等你。Finch每天花了更多的时间泡在图书馆，周围人多人少都落个安静，便就真的不必反复去想和Reese的过往种种。眼前SAT备考的复习资料堆积成山，Finch问自己是真的需要被这些重复乏味的东西淹没还是只求一个转移注意力的出口，想来想去觉得烦躁，连答案都是像在骗自己。他干脆什么都不再去想，把笔一丢，转身去书架里像幽魂一样飘荡，看都不看就抽出一本随手翻开一页。

“‘等有一天你把我忘了，就会发现这些不过都是琐事。’  
‘等有一天我把你忘了，琐事与否也不会再去想。’”

Finch啪地把书合上，也不知道为什么图书馆会进这种廉价小说来倒人胃口。Reese他忘没忘也无所谓，他究竟是因故爽约还是刻意捉弄想来想去还是不要再问，无论如何答案都不会是他想听的那一版。

Reese也没提供太多能让他想起他的机会。变故后连在学校能见到Finch也再不够吸引他，频频旷课逃学。成天不知道从哪里弄来烈酒，握着遗失封口的玻璃瓶在街上同人滋事打架，颇有股醉生梦死的意味。偶尔来学校也是三分清醒七分迷醉，趴在桌子上旁若无人地睡大觉。被拎去校长办公室训话时连校长也不忍心说什么重话，挥挥手说罢了我可以再原谅你一回。只是活着的人生活还是要继续，未来的路还是要走，你得想清楚。当晚Reese躺倒在一片枯枝败叶中，头枕大地，云海作伴。恍惚间记起白天在学校里瞥见Finch步履匆匆穿过走廊，曾经的那句老夫老妻都成了荒唐笑话。至于自己，未来哪有什么路让你走，不过是午夜微光里披荆斩棘，杀出重围或许还能盼一线生机。只是云端的Harold Finch啊，是想都不要再想了。那是认命，也算个预兆。

再后来就是悠悠荡荡大半年以后。Finch在成年的第一天把父亲送去了疗养院，道别的时候父亲坐在落地窗前望着飞鸟，转头已经不再记得儿子的样貌。Finch憋回眼泪说了句道别的话，也不知道还能说给谁听。班里众人考完试递完申请，摩拳擦掌着说要出去放松尽兴。本来只是小范围的商量，到后来加入的人越来越多变成浩浩荡荡的出游队伍，最后决定去远足野营。Finch向来不爱凑这种热闹，但还是被Carter拉着同往。Carter劝他倒也简单，只说这样的年岁心境以后都不会再有，不如疯狂一回，算作青春。Finch虽是点头，仍觉得青春早已死在了Reese爽约的那个晚上，后来要有些什么，不过是借尸还魂罢了。

临行的前一周录取信纷纷寄来，所要做的不过是在众多名牌大学里挑选。Finch读完后没有欢呼雀跃，反倒是坐在一个人的屋子里沉默了良久。  
临行一起坐大巴发往群山山脚Finch才意识到Reese亦同行。Fusco和Pierce一干人终于等到失踪人口回归都格外高兴，簇拥着他说些没边没际的话。Reese看起来像是大病初愈，脸色苍白，寥寥应付几句。Finch想凑上去听他们说些什么，无奈入耳只有些嘈杂的吵吵闹闹。一路上Finch依旧沉默寡言，Carter有心去逗也引不得他多说半句话，最终是叹了口气。  
“时间不多了，你要是不想留遗憾就早点去和他说清楚。”

Finch本以为这一路怕是要煎熬占多半，谁知和风清朗，日隐山林，大家专心看路，一时也无话。碰上陡峭的石坡路，Reese走到队伍最前面接应，轮到Finch时也没有过多表情变化，伸手用力将他拉了上去。Finch不是不记得他掌心的温度却也仍旧觉得烫，踩稳地面的那一刻立马缩了回去，道了声谢。Reese也不看他，点点头算作应答。Finch觉得时间像个圈，费尽心思最后还是回到了原点。又或者他以为他们曾经有过的那些相交相知的时刻，不过是一场海市蜃楼的幻觉罢了。

到了傍晚众人找了一片林间空地驻扎下，支起帐篷准备好睡袋。压缩饼干吃起来索然无味，Finch没嚼几口就放回了背包。远远看见Reese一个人坐在河边，随手扯了株草在手里把玩，不知在想些什么。不似进场前的雀跃，只像狂欢后的散场。  
晚一点的时候生起了篝火，众人围坐一圈，不见疲态，兴致昂扬，闹着要玩游戏。最后不知从哪儿捡了根质地均匀的树杈放在中间，转两次，指到的两人要亲吻，脸颊嘴唇随意。闹腾了一阵之后终于不可避免地轮到了Reese，他捻起树枝，没什么兴奋和期待，像是不耐烦一样只慵懒一转，连完整一圈都没有扫过，稳稳当当指向了Finch。  
Finch脑内轰地一声炸开，不可置信地望向Reese。Reese只抿嘴耸肩，一副公事公办的架势。在Finch有所反应之前Reese凑了上去扳过他的肩膀，脸缓缓凑近，他连呼吸都屏住。Reese只在他侧颊落下蜻蜓点水一吻，随即退回，恢复了没有表情的样子。这一吻清心寡欲，守礼克己，周围人连起哄声都没有便匆匆进入下一轮。Finch想，或许终于等来了同他最后的夕阳。

入夜后其余人三三两两钻回各自帐篷睡觉，Reese复坐回营地边缘，目光放空。Finch麻了麻胆子走过去拣了他身边一个地方也坐下。星辰漫天，春林初盛，水流潺潺，山风吹得人心明眼亮。Reese先开口问他。  
“所以，决定好了吗，要去哪所大学？”

Finch没想到是这样的开场白，还是决定头一次说给他听。  
“应该会选MIT。”

Reese点点头，又怕月黑风高Finch看不见，补了一句挺好，适合你。

Finch找不到话题，Reese又和他有的没的扯了几句旁人，反正半句也不提自己。Finch正想问，Reese话却已经说到尽头，拍拍他的背：“你该去睡了。”

Finch坐久了有些腿麻，歪歪斜斜地离开时Reese叫住了他。  
Reese叫住他的时候却还是没想好，一时无话，Finch也不急。只等着血流慢慢顺畅，有些话得需在黑暗里酝酿几分。麻意散去的时候Reese终于开了口。  
“抱歉，那天不该捉弄你。”

Finch本想说无所谓，反正也没有等太久。可湿意先一步涌上眼眶，他在哽咽前收了声。Reese已经转过头去不再看他。去向都已经道过，话也算说尽了，Finch也明白。他回头，眼里映了篝火残留的余光，原来这才是最后的夕阳。  
后来多少年，时间长了Finch再想起和Reese的这最后一场对话只觉得滑稽。这掩饰了心意与他斗智斗勇，迂回智取的章回，最后只落得匆忙残败的终章，当笑话说都扫兴。

Finch不答话，Reese这空手套白狼的手法太过刻意，嘴上说总之你还欠我一句真话，心里却没想着要他还。跋山涉水，旅途劳顿，得一套睡袋一席帐篷安寝才是大事，其余的，随意吧。

Reese笑了笑埋下头。Finch的冰激凌分量不多，吃完后不轻不重地放好勺子，也算是个提醒。Reese明白自己拖延太久，月夜虽好，强留无用。剩下的那块蛋糕其实一口干掉也未尝不可，但还是总想着再拖延些分分秒秒，日后想起来，总不会后悔白白错失机会。人生充满了困顿死局和望不到尽头的去路，才尽做些在精彩完美时落幕的美梦。

两人又是一时无话，Reese终于三两口把蛋糕吃完，Finch望望在忙的老板，只等结账走人。Reese说话的声音有几分疲惫：“别急，再陪我说几句话。”

Finch没法拒绝，只能又重新坐好等他开口。

Reese把瓶里的酒倒尽，闭了闭眼，睫毛扑闪。Finch看他胡茬丛生，神色倦怠，千头万绪又欲言又止。索性就不说话，看他要怎样妙手回春，复将两人重新引入某个沉迷迷幻摇滚的虚无年代，又或者是缠绵收尾，为避无可避的曲终人散留下余音。

“我想听你说句实话，从前我在你眼里，是什么样一个人。”  
说得恳切，听上去倒像拷问。

“他人的眼光都是哈哈镜，总得临水自鉴才作数。”

“他人归他人，想听听你的。”

Finch 不说话Reese就盯着他，Finch 叹口气：“值得信赖。”

“就这样？”

“你想听什么？”

“我这是给了你机会，怨我当年把你骗去餐馆。”

Finch本想绕过这个话题不谈，Reese主动提起就有了几分自讨没趣的意味。他举了举杯：“今晚就当你还上了。”

跨越山河和沙漠，穿过炮火与孤独。  
我终于得幸，就着一盏烛光，与你同一顿饱餐，解多年不甘遗憾。

“那么，干杯。”


	18. 18

【那一次我终于和他正式道了别。而能不能再见，都是后话了。】

两人将杯里的酒一饮而尽，招呼了老板结账。Reese盯着快要燃尽的烛光，拿了起来晃了晃已经全然液化的蜡烛，眼睛里光影流转。  
“真快啊，这个晚上。”  
“这次往后，就不知道什么时候再能见到你了。”

Finch把餐巾叠了叠放回桌上，仪态优雅，无可挑剔。要不是周围仍然人声嘈杂，Reese简直要怀疑置身某个高级商务餐厅，刚吃完一块价值两百美元的肋眼牛排。得幸他们不在纽约，才有了这种置身事外的荒唐。

“Mr Reese，如果你之前说的要找我喝咖啡的话当真…”

“我只是开个玩笑，随口一说。”

Finch抿了抿唇，点下去的头就再没抬起来，心里像是被核弹抚平的废墟城市，烟尘四起，疮痍一片。

Reese难得解释了几句：“我有我的路要走，你有你的事要做，我们本来就不是一个世界的人。”  
“就像两列曾经并线的火车，没能在最靠近的当下把握住，此后就只能渐行渐远，相隔万重山。”

Finch再次微微点了点头，老板这时拿了账单过来。刷卡时Reese瞥见Finch的白金Visa卡，想着自己的话说得真没错，要是不识好歹地再去和Finch攀些什么不存在的交情，怕是要把今晚这最后一点温存都耗尽。

“我记得最后一次见到你，还是毕业舞会那天。”  
“你当时邀请的谁，Grace吗？”

“是的，你呢？”

Reese眨眨眼，“我都不太记得了。”

毕业舞会对高中毕业生来说甚至是比大学更为重要的头等人生大事。情侣自然成双成对，平时眉来眼去的暧昧对象也在大多数人的舞伴考虑范围内。John Reese的名字在脑海里存在了仅一秒就被立刻划掉，Finch最不爱做无谓美梦，要是都能成真早就天下大同，可真实存在的众人还在苦水里泡着。神爱世人，无人相救。

Finch顺理成章地邀了Grace，Grace答应得高兴爽快。Finch才意识到和Grace的交往向来心胸开敞，利落透亮。因为是从来没存过别的想法，直来直去，再亲昵也不觉得暧昧。和Reese同性之间反倒生出太多婉转犹豫，欲说还休，只不过是心里有鬼。

Reese消沉了大半年，未来还是没心思去想，幸好凭着往日的基础勉强混了个毕业。舞会前夕Mrs Reese逮了这个理由劝他振奋，可等他终于下了决心已经日期将近，大多数人早就定下舞伴。过去那些在篮球场爱围着他的女生已经散去多时，现在这副颓废样子，谁能记得你曾经的风华正茂。  
Reese第一个去找了Grace。Grace格外意外，平时他们的交集实在少。还是礼貌告诉了他已经答应Harold。Reese只是点头说句那真是不凑巧就离开，觉得这垂死挣扎一样的行为实在是荒唐，处在阴沟还想仰望明月。Jessica的拒绝也在意料之中 ，过去拿她当幌子为了接近Finch实在不厚道，就更加不值得人家苦等。最后答应的是Iris，Reese问得不抱希望，她答应得倒和之前Reese懵懂赴约一样爽快。纵然那天晚上结束后明明知道Reese根本无意，却也懒得去想他赴约的理由，大约也明白没什么比朝前看更重要。

舞会当天Reese带了胸花去Iris家接她，盛装打扮就真的可以把过去大半年的浑浑噩噩按下不提，一副没心没肺的开心模样。Iris的家人拿了照相机，拍上几张照片以作纪念，Reese也乐得给她当绿叶做陪衬。只是闪光灯燃起的瞬间天地倏忽一亮，他茫然去想Finch和Grace站在一起的样子还真是登对，身高样貌都配极，要好好照上几张日后直接拿去登报也未尝不可。  
他们出门的时候恰逢黄昏太阳消失的前一瞬，天高云淡。Iris挽着Reese的手入场前Reese朝后看了一眼，背后来路是一片霞光里的坦途，面前的星光大道倒真的算是对未来的最好祝愿。只是前路太长，一两盏灯实在难以照透。周身全是同他们一样来享受放纵这个夜晚的俊男美女，请来的DJ不一会儿就开始播放躁动的音乐，音响声音大得几乎地板都在跟着震动。Reese揽着Iris跑去舞池跳第一支舞的时候心里一直在盘算等会儿该寻个什么理由找Finch 扯些心猿意马的空话。反正以后再见到他就只能等寒冬盛夏，再不会有过去的朝夕相处。Iris感觉到了他的心不在焉，气氛再浪漫热闹也只觉得空虚无聊，没等曲子完全结束就恹恹放开他跑去一边找饮料。

Reese见到Grace独自坐在那里笑眯眯看别人跳舞才意识到这晚还没见过Finch。上去随口一问你的舞伴去了哪，才知道Finch家里又出事了。

Finch在出门前接到电话，疗养院火急火燎说Mr Finch不见了，请他告知可能的去向并帮忙寻找。挂电话的时候Finch看了眼手中要给Grace的胸花，一面是不知去向的父亲，一面是不忍辜负的舞伴。叹了口气，两全其美从来都是奢望。  
他只来得及把Grace送入舞会门口，握着她的手按下焦急，凝神四目相对道句抱歉就匆匆掉头狂奔而去。Grace明白不耽误他才是最好的谅解，只说一路小心，倒望着他远去的背影默默了一阵。有的人的生活就是比常人来得更加艰难，背负千斤才能喝杯咖啡道句安稳晚安。Harold偶尔同她讲，她有意听得随意，也就不把廉价同情加诸到他身上。反而是有次Finch陪她吃冰激凌遛狗，在河边闲闲散散说的一句话让她记得许久。  
“生命里最重要的那个人彻底把你忘记的那一天，也许你就算是真的死了。”

几杯饮料下肚后Iris想拖Reese过去实在地享受这个晚上，不远处有人搂搂抱抱做尽了甜蜜恩爱的模样，有人三五成群吹些不着边际的牛，有鲜花灯光做铺垫，充实上迷幻电子音乐做氛围，倒还真不需要酒精来迷醉神志。Reese只觉得大脑放空，满心厌倦，又不想再提些我父亲死的时候直到尸体变凉都没有人陪在身边之类的沮丧疯话。就只朝她摆摆手，我想一个人待一会儿。  
Reese还真就跑去无人的场边坐着，一边是喧哗热闹，一边是略显寂静的无边黑夜。他不久前和几个街头混混染上了抽烟的习惯，这时候反正无事可做就干脆把烟拿出来吞云吐雾。有从肺里漫出来的尘埃颗粒做掩护这热闹也就像隔了一层纱，看得不真切也就无所谓置身其中。等抽完半包Reese已经接近半梦半醒的神游状态，飘了回去和Iris说了声我先走了。Iris被他满身烟味呛得直皱眉头，微微后倾身体点了点头。Reese走出热闹堂口想起她有些厌恶的目光只觉得好笑，要是这都不能扼杀一厢情愿的喜欢那就实在没什么能了。

Reese并不急着回家，不然还得面对Mrs Reese的盘问有没有怠慢了人家女生。他以极慢的速度拖着脚步走在依稀有些嘈杂的路上，光影明暗交错，两旁不乏跑出来忘情轻吻抚摸的男女，在这为了散场而举办的夜晚欲望也好深情也好总归是心愿得偿。

Reese缓缓晃过大街小巷，走到四下无人的废墟空地。转过一个看似死路的拐角就听到远处传来脚步声，他再上前几步，偏了偏头就看见一边的小道上跑过来的Finch。衣角带风，呼吸急促，倒也是参加舞会的打扮，只是这时领结已经歪到一边，衬衫早就被汗水打湿，半透明地贴在皮肤上。灯光太黑，Finch又近视，等两人再近一点Finch才发现是他。Reese愣在原地，这大半年语言功能极速退化，这时候根本想不出什么好话打破寂静，只记起刚刚向Grace问起他时她说过的关于认真生活的只言片语。以这人的资质如果一路顺风顺水不知道要怎样锋芒毕露。现在在这黑夜里苦苦找寻，顶了狂风暴雨依然维持心里某处港湾的平静。不顺意和辛苦不止找上他John Reese一个，他带了满身烟味在地狱入口沉沦，偏偏Finch精彩至今。  
他哪里配站在他身旁呢，别人眼里的他的年轻气盛，和Finch比不过是自甘轻贱的末日花火罢了。

这是一次青春尾声里的狭路相逢。Finch不自觉慢下脚步，累到几欲晕倒，打招呼的力气自然是没有，才想起来自己衣衫不整，镜片都蒙上呼吸出来的水雾。就只朝他点点头，算作打招呼，接着继续赶路。  
擦肩而过，天地无声。

后来军营里训练间隙教官问起每个新兵蛋子从军的缘由，一个排问过来得到的无非是理想抱负或者保卫山河之类的大话。轮到Reese时他只含混说了句有天晚上，神明冲他点了点头就下定决心。大家轰然一笑，这理由太敷衍，罚你原地十个俯卧撑。往后枪林弹雨，战友都是过命的交情，由来也就没人再提。  
再后来Reese独自一人的时候想起那个夜晚，发现最后一次见到Finch，连他的面容都没来得及看清，只在回头间留下一个离去的背影，若隐若现好多年。

老板送上收据和两块薄荷巧克力，装在白色瓷质碟子里。两人拿了巧克力后Reese掏零钱，Finch说了句不必了，放了早就准备好的二十欧元上去。Reese失笑，把巧克力完整剥出来送进口里，把手放在腿间忙着摆弄包装纸。  
“可我倒是记得那天你没去车站送我。”

“抱歉，应该是有事耽误了。”

Reese还是没抬起头来看他，专心折腾那张纸：“无所谓，那天去的人多，也没来得及和谁说上什么。”

Reese应征入伍，坐火车离开家乡那天下起蒙蒙细雨。此前Pirece和Fusco又不舍又骄傲，恨不得昭告天下，班里同学一个个打电话挨个通知。周五，三点，车站见。既是欢送他，也是互相告个别。今后东南西北，谁又知道谁会走向何方。  
打电话给Finch的是Pierce，没有吵吵嚷嚷像耳背的老大爷闲话家常，只说他这次走就不知道什么时候才能回来，别人不知道，若见不到你一定心有戚戚。Finch对这话的真实性实在有所怀疑，转念又想也许他对每个人都是这套准备好的说辞也就立马释然。说了句要看情况就挂断电话。

Finch一点就赶到车站，在一处隐蔽的立柱后躲得小心翼翼。他向来讨厌这样离别的场面，情感相通也就罢了。要像上次终于找回父亲，筋疲力尽的凌晨把他送回疗养院，和值班的护士嘱托几句后转头就听他问小伙子你是谁，一个溢满杯一个空荡荡，离别不像是必然倒成了回避尴尬。

车站人来人往，送别的人群渐渐聚集，在Reese终于提着不大的行李箱到来的时候爆发出了一阵欢呼。Reese登时就红了眼眶，提不起和人嬉笑打闹的滑稽兴致，一一认真话别拥抱，祝未来平安无忧，多谢陪伴一场。  
可等最后Pierce作为压轴戏出场，他还是没见到Finch出现。Pierce反而懒得和他温情脉脉，只锤他一拳说得四肢齐全地回来。Reese点头答应说好，往后或许可以去纽约找你喝杯啤酒。再说了几句顾左右而言他的话，Pierce直接戳破他的心思。  
“通知到了，没给准信。这时候都还没来，估计是不会来了。”

“你一定觉得我混蛋，偏偏去想一个不屑于来道个别的人。”

Pierce拍拍他的脸：“你这大概是贱得慌。”  
然后揽过他的肩膀又认真和他说：“我曾有过一段时间笃信他也爱你，看你们偶尔说句话都好像下一秒就要开始接吻，现在看来只是错觉而已。”

Reese叹口气，Pierce帮他把行李箱提起来：“时间快到了，得上车了。”

Finch最后看到的就是Pierce送他上车的背影。其实他为了避众人耳目，只敢悄悄探过去身体，看得不太清，只有模糊一片白色剪影。Finch却觉得那一刻被无限拉长，要么就是定格在了视网膜上，反正在告诉自己，这是最后说再见的时候。夕阳下暗恋的篇章，在午后的雨里完结，此后就算有什么惊鸿一瞥的后续，充其量也只能算作味同嚼蜡的附录。

Pierce把箱子放稳在行李架上，看Reese的表情依然凝重，就和他调笑说以后你见多了广阔天地，就知道比Finch好的大有人在，说不定过几个月就能左拥右抱，到时候挑个用了真心的来见我就行。  
最后还是没能免俗和Reese抱了抱，Reese憋回第二波眼泪把他赶下了车，再凑到车窗前同众人挥手，直到火车开动，那些人就隐没在了拐弯处茂盛的树后面。  
要真能忘记，倒也未尝不可，就当是去过一次天堂，如今重返人间。

Finch咽下巧克力，黑巧克力的清苦和薄荷的清凉解了刚刚冰激凌的腻味。Reese终于玩腻，抬起头来。说得认真。

“Finch，我们认识多久了？”

“从高一算起，二十多年了吧。”

“人生也没有几个二十多年，你说我们算不算故交。”

Finch想说你故交太多，更何况那些战场上交过命的战友，我在你那里大概是排不上号的。  
“你要愿意是，那就是了。”

“故交重逢，总该好好说句再见。过去谁知道哪次想着还有来日的匆匆一瞥，就成了最后一次见面。”  
“那年踏上参军的火车，没等到想见的人时我就明白了。追求在既定的时刻圆满收场虽无可厚非，但总要学会在来得及的时候道一句珍重。”  
“虽然那人未必就能自此珍重，但既然说了再见，就可以去期待有一天真能再见。”

Reese站了起来，Finch亦随他起身整理衣角。

“那么如你所说，就在这里说再见吧。”  
往后年纪再大些，或许能彻底忘了曾经爱过你的心情。我可找几位酒肉朋友，觥筹交错间和他们轻松说起今天和往日的那些故事。酒醒后没人去记得，就当那些煎熬烦恼，都是陌路人带来的远古传说。

Finch觉得翻腾了这么多年，终于衣衫整洁地面对面与他开口道别还真算不小的进步。Reese倒是依旧锋利锐气，从军也好做警察也罢，都是行走在刀刃上搏一条血路，英雄荣光引得世人仰慕，看他一眼都算眷顾。

Reese四下打量，反正是避开了Finch的目光才敢开口。  
“今天能在隔了一整个大西洋的地方碰巧遇到你已经是三生有幸，往后不期再能有这样的好运。”  
“所以见不了面的余生里，望你自己多多保重。要是求不来能让你送出那本书的人，至少也寻些热闹，不至于去日孤苦相伴。”  
“至于我，不想记得就忘了吧。反正习惯了同死神肉搏，指不定哪天就出现在纽约时报的讣告里。”

“别把话说得太伤感了，Mr Reese。”  
“等退休后哪天，我回去家乡坐在门前草坪上晒太阳。翻起高中年鉴看到你青涩时期的照片，会记得曾经有一年，和你在罗马的街角相遇，说了这一夜的话。”

“以及分享了这一瓶酒。”Reese补道。

Finch叹了个悠长的气，心绳打成死结被人悬在了虚空里，无喜无忧。  
“是啊，以及分享了这瓶酒。”

Reese非要得寸进尺：“我这是不是了却了你一桩心愿？”

“别太自恋，Mr Reese，我的心愿无增不减。”

“那不凑巧，我倒要感谢你，了我一桩心愿。总不至于以后想起来，年少不懂事的时候，尽和人开些恶劣玩笑。”

“连今天都要过去，那些年代久远的不愉快，还是忘了吧。”

Reese点头，自嘲笑笑：“你总管我叫Mr Reese，从我拿篮球砸了你的午饭那天开始。”

“请原谅我不喜欢与人称兄道弟。保持距离，或许就不会被人看到内心的不堪欲望。”

“当年他们送父亲回来，人死了身后事无非是一个名字，两个年份，和三两句话，证明他曾爱过人，也被人爱过。”  
“他们只管他叫Reese上将，时间久了名字（Fisrt name/Forename）也就没人记得了。”  
“可是这一生，总要有血有肉，才不枉来人间一趟。”  
“所以啊…”

Reese走进一点，眼前的人就在呼吸的当口。阴影交叠，Reese把人温柔抱入怀里，唇抵在耳边，等他们的心跳重合才复开口。  
“在我成为一个依照片才能回忆起的模糊重影前，叫我John吧，Harold。”

手里被塞进了什么东西，等Reese放开了他才拿过来看清楚，是用巧克力包装纸折成的一只千纸鹤。或许能拿回去和铁盒里多年前收藏的那只凑成一对串起来，就当走完了这条路。


	19. 19|尾声

【再就没什么好讲的了啊，我们出门就分了手。】

走到餐馆门口两人再无多话，只潇洒挥挥手就走上各自的路。小巷很深，两端尽头处才有路灯。Finch见周围两侧皆是阴影蛰伏，光明一时遥不可及。眼耳口鼻能捕捉到的只有Reese渐行渐远的脚步，咚咚咚如鼓擂在心上。

脚步声和餐馆里的喧嚣都再听不见的时候，远处响起教堂的钟声，Finch认真听了听，一共敲了九下。

在跨越黑暗的那段距离里，Finch认真思考了几遍那些措辞烂熟于心，却始终没说出口的话。

比如你的那些拍立得照片我其实留了几张，哪日闲来无事，或可共赏。

比如若你愿意，我们往后倒可以日日分一杯酒。

比如我劝你抛下过往，自己却明知故犯。

比如你我的故事尚有隐情，不妨说与你听。

喃喃出口，就当说给飞蚊虫蚁。

他终于站到光下，长街也到了尽头。

【就这样，那之后我再没能见到他。】

【我偶尔会去想，那些话要真对他说了，退一步可潇洒转身，进一步是美梦成真，总归能有个真正的终结，和直白的答案。】

【所以啊，Ms Groves，你要是真心喜欢那位Sameen Shaw，就趁春光正好大胆去告诉她吧。】

【总好过像我一样，蹉跎了二十年，才等来一场迟来的晚餐。】

Samantha双手交握坐在沙发上，目光低垂，过了好久似终于下定决心，才抬眼看Finch。  
“谢谢你，Harry。”

“还要再来一个甜甜圈吗，这家的味道很好。”

“不用了，该回家吃晚饭了。”

Samantha出门时抱了抱Finch，离开后Finch才发现已经是黄昏，屋里被夕阳照得金光一片，同刚才跟她讲过的那些一样。像是照透了故事里的许多年，终于来到他身边。

今日所得皆是昨日身体力行种下的因果，白头偕老的剧目，就我一个人演也好。

===全文完===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢更文期间各位给我的所有评论。
> 
> 他们的错过我私以为一半是天意，一半是人为。阴差阳错不假，怯懦自卑，忧则生怖更真。
> 
> 文名一半取自他们重逢在罗马的街角，一半取自歌曲《街角》（李宇春，《会跳舞的文艺青年》）。  
> “我还以为我再遇不到”  
> “原来你乱了心跳  
> 原来我慌了手脚”
> 
> 如果您愿意，还请告诉我这篇文给您的感受，以及您讨厌它什么。  
> 一方面是个人心境癖好不一，另一方面也是内心所想和手下表达的差异。
> 
> 最后，如果您执着HE，或者觉得这个结局不够圆满。  
> 不如猜猜看请根吃的甜甜圈是谁买的。


End file.
